Akame Ga Kiru: Alliance
by Kenryo81
Summary: An demented AU tale of AGK! They say negotiations make strange bedfellows…unfortunately for Tatsumi, in his case, this turned to be literal! A simple slip of the tongue changes the fate of the Empire, while causing the paths of both Night Raid and the Jaegers to become one, but the dangers for the teigu users are far from over…and Tatsumi's real troubles have just begun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This Tale obviously has its divergence point set before the characters featured in it were killed.**_

**Chapter One: The needs of the many, the sacrifice of the one unwilling.**

Night Raid's HQ. Days after the defeat of Stylish's army and the killing of the strange new danger beasts.

"As you are all aware, I took some time at the HQ of the Revolutionary Army for looking at new members"-Najenda said as she waved at Susanoo and Chelsea.-"However, I'm afraid there are more shocking news I have to share with you all"-Najenda added as she light a cigarette, a clear indication that she was nervous.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lubbock then? He still hasn't returned from the Capital"-Tatsumi asked. He was still at uneasy following his…island vacation with Esdeath, but he was glad that was over with.

"I'm afraid not…in fact, I must apologize in advance to you, Tatsumi."-Najenda said as she exhaled smoke.

"What? Why?"-Tatsumi said, completely confused about what was going on.

"You see, I accidently mentioned Esdeath's, for the lack of a better word, "fixation" with you in my report to the Revolutionary Army's High Command"-Najenda stated.

"Well, that's not something to apologize for; I mean, it is something we can use, right?"-Tatsumi said.

"I'm glad you think that way…because I was informed today by a message that the Revolutionary Army has actually approached Esdeath with a proposal for her defection a few days ago, based on your testimony"- Najenda said as she rubbed her temples, all too sure of what was coming.

"THEY WHAT?"-All of Night Raid screamed in unison.

"Like I said: they actually made Esdeath an offer for her to betray Prime Minister Honest and join us, along with the Jaegers and her army"-Najenda explained.

"They do know she's insane, do they? Not to mention a sadist and a bloodthirsty monster?"-Leone said.

"Yes, but I was told the terms they offered could prove…tempting to her"-Najenda said, as she light another cigarette. She had rehearsed this part of the speech all the way back to HQ in hr mind, but she knew it would not go as planned.

"What could they offer to someone like Esdeath to make her betray Honest?"-Mine asked.

"Tatsumi"-Najenda said.

"Yes?"-Tatsumi asked.

"What?"- Najenda replied.

"You just addressed me, boss"-Tatsumi said.

"No, I did not"-Najenda replied.

"You said Tatsumi!"-Tatsumi said.

"Yes, but I was answering Mine's question"-Najenda stated.

"But she was asking…"-Tatsumi said outloud when the realization hit him like a pile of bricks.

"GET HIM!"-Najenda yelled, as Tatsumi immediately made a mad rush for the door…which was cut short by Susanoo catching him and lifting him by the collar of his shirt.

"NONONONONONONONONO! You have to be kidding me!"-Tatsumi yelled in horror as Susanoo effortlessly tied him to a chair with several chains and padlocks.

"Im afraid not, Tatsumi. Until we hear back from HQ, you are staying put here. Susanoo, keep an eye on him and report to me as necessary"-Najenda ordered.

"You can't be serious, boss! Those higher ups have to be insane to think Esdeath will fall for this!"-Leone snapped.

"Master?"-Susanoo raised his hand, only to be interrupted.

"Yes! Besides, we can't just hand Tatsumi to her!"-Mine added, taken a place at Leone's side.

Master?"-Susanoo raised his hand again, only to be interrupted once more.

"I'm new here, but I'm with them too. This is the stupidest plan ever"-Chelsea said in a monotone voice, as she sucked on a lollypop.

Master?"-Susanoo kept being interrupted.

"I think we should wait"-Akame said as she took a place by Najenda's side.

"WHAT?"-Leone and Mine snapped at her at the same time.

Master?"-Susanoo was interrupted again-

"We have no idea if Esdeath will even agree to this…unconventional offer, so we shouldn't bicker over it now. Even if she did, it would take days for us to know"-Akame calmly stated, when the doors to the meeting room bursted open, revealing a sweaty, completely out of breath Lubbock.

"BOSS! ITS INSANE! HONEST IS DEATH, ESDEATH HAS TAKEN OVER THE CAPITAL AND DECLARED MARTIAL LAW! THE FAT BASTARD IS ACTUALLY BEING DISPLAYED ALL OVER THE CITY! I SAW HIS FROZEN HEAD ON A PIKE AT THE PALACE'S GATES! I HAD TO HAUL ASS BECAUSE THE JAEGERS AND THE ARMY ARE PATROLLING EVERYWHERE AND CAPTURING ANYONE INVOLVED WITH HONEST'S INNER CIRCLE! THERE'S EVEN TALK THAT GENERAL BUDOU HAS BEEN ELECTED AS THE NEW PRIME MINISTER! THE WHOLE CITY HAS GONE TO HELL!"-Lubbock yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?"-Najenda spat her cigarette in shock.

"Well, I guess that means she agreed with the terms, eh?"-Chelsea smiled as she turned to Mine and Leone, who were still in shock.

"This cannot be happening…has the world gone insane?"-Najenda asked, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, only to see Susanoo at her side.

"What is it? This is not a good time!"-Najenda moaned.

"Tatsumi is gone, Master"-Susanoo stated as he pointed at the very empty spot were Tatsumi, the chains and the chair both were chained at were no longer at.

Everyone stared in silence at the empty space for a brief moment.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME NOW?"-Najenda screamed.

"I have been trying to tell you for the last seven minutes, master. I was rudely interrupted everytime"-Susanoo stated.

"Uh,I actually bumped into Tatsumi in the hallway. I told him the news and he went pale, and then ran away like he was possessed. Why was he chained to a chair?"-Lubbock asked.

Najenda rubbed her temples as she gave her subordinates a death glare that immediately made clear what her orders were, without the need for words whatsoever.

"This cannot get any worse"-She moaned as she was left alone in the room, and started cradling her head between her heads.

**Next Chapter: Of course it gets worse, as peace doesn't necessarily mean quiet, as Night raid and the Jeagers are forced together by the circumstances…the fight isn't over, not by a longshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Being on the same side doesn't mean we have to be friends. Right?

Weeks later…

General Budou was not in a good mood, something that had become quite common as of late, to his displeasure.

Technically, he wasn't General Budou anymore. Thanks to the series of events of the last couple of weeks, he had been "honored" with the post of Prime Minister. He had been able to remain a general, but having to move back to the capital and settle into what he saw as a glorified desk job fit for a bureaucrat did not amuse him in the slightest...especially because of his main assignment.

He also felt fate had cheated him of the chance at both the glory of defeating the rebel army AND eliminating that fat bastard Honest and his cancerous influence on the young Emperor. He was glad Honest was dead, but the fact that General Esdeath, of all people, had been the one to put an end to him and usher peace in the Empire vexed him to no end. This wasn't just because of the sheer insanity of her actually doing so, but rather because of how well planned and executed her actions had been. In less than 48 hours, Esdeath had killed Honest, gathered enough evidence of his heinous crimes to justify her actions, had her Jaegers capture or kill most of Honest's cohorts and associates, and negotiated a truce and peace accord with the rebel army.

"It seems that it wasn't only Honest who had misjudged General Esdeath, Grujen"-Budou said to his loyal aide, who followed him through the Imperial palace's halls, all while effortlessly carrying a tower of documents and archives taller than himself in his small arms, his thick glasses pressed firmly against them. Grujen had been Budou's family secret, handed to him by his father along with Adramelech. He had been given the cover story of being an orphaned former farmhand forcefully recruited years ago when Budou had met him. He followed orders immediately, was unquestionably loyal and seemed to have a nearly supernatural ability to accomplish any command or prepare for any eventuality Budou required assistance with, no matter the circumstances or resources at his disposal. Had Grujen not being assigned as his personal secretary, the sheer daily paperwork alone of the Prime Minister post would had overwhelmed Budou in a week. His efficiency and loyalty was far from human, as he was a humanoid support teigu which had always obeyed the orders of those in the Budo family bloodline.

"Yes, Sir. "-Grujen answered from behind the tower of documents.

"I always assumed strength was all she cared for, but it seems cunning is also strength in her eyes. To think she had kept records and evidence of Honest's treachery all these years, just waiting for the chance to use it against him. Not that it actually mattered, actually. Once the extent of Honest and his son's involvement in the creation of those new danger beasts was made public, General Esdeath ensured the whole Empire supported her coup. It's one thing being a corrupt and amoral bastard, but to actually dare conduct forbidden research that involved the Teigus, the legacy of the first glorious Emperor…Honest's depravity truly knew no depths"-Budou stated.

"Indeed, Sir. A shame that his son remains at large and unaccounted for, along with several Teigus. But I'm confident your new special ops unit will see him pay for his crimes."-Grujen said with a tone that made it evident he believed every word he had just uttered. Budou wasn't sure if the lad was that simple or he had mastered an undetectable form of sarcasm.

"Forgive me for changing the subject, Sir, but how is the Emperor dealing with things?"-Grujen politely asked. Rujen had a blind, nearly zealous belief in the Emperor's greatness and authority.

"He is actually extremely well, Grujen. The Emperor has been a key figure in dealing with the rebellion army's demands and respecting the treaties they made with the other nations."-Budou replied with a pleased smile.

Indeed, that had come as a surprise. Once Honest's corruptive influence was removed from his presence, Emperor Makoto had seemingly blossomed into a promising young man, almost as if Honest had actually been keeping the boy's intellect and charisma dulled with his lies. The Emperor also seemed to have quite the affection for General Esdeath, which had helped her in making him see the justice of her actions. Amazingly, once he had reunited with the representatives of the Rebel Army, Emperor Makoto had barely needed Budou's advice at all. The boy had decided to issue a full pardon to every member of the Rebellion Army provided they rejoined the Empire, and had allowed former generals and officers to retain their positions, on the condition that the same conditions applied to the Imperial Army as well, given the extend of Honest's deception and corruption.

His decision to legitimize the Path of Peace as the official religion of the Empire had also been a masterstroke in negotiation, as the sect had grown into a full blown religion during Honest's reign, and their peaceful beliefs would provide key in helping the transition to peace…plus, the leader of the religious sect had been elevated to a position in the Imperial Council, which ensured his follower's loyalty…and the Emperor seemed to be quite fascinated and intrigued by the charismatic young man.

Finally, the emperor had decided to honor all the treaties that had been made by the rebel army with foreign nations, as long as they did not affect the Empire's restoration efforts or its military might. The giving of lands to several tribes and the establishment of new and improved trading routes had ensured a somewhat calm border situation, specially as most of the now rejoined army had been dispatched all over the Empire to assist and take charge of the reconstruction of towns, villages, farmlands and roads damaged during the war.

However, Budou had not been pleased with the mission the Emperor had personally given him, but as a general and servant of the Empire, it was not his place to question his imperial grace or his commands.

"We have arrived, sir."-Grujen said as he stopped before a door.

"Indeed we have. Remind me again why I'm doing this, Grujen?"-Budou said, as he stared at the door intensively.

"It was his Imperial Grace's firm belief that only a man of your caliber could be entrusted with this project, Sire. The Emperor is completely confident that only the great Prime Minister General Budou was the man who could handle this vital mission for the sake of the Empire. Those were his exact words, Sire"-Grujen said. Budou sometimes cursed that damn near perfect memory of the lad.

"Indeed he did. Very well, let's face this head on then. Emperor have mercy on us"-Budou sighed in annoyance as he opened the door and let himself and his aide in.

The tension inside the room was such that it actually made the very air inside felt poisonous.

The large rectangular stone table that occupied the center of place had become a literal border, as the members of the Jaegers and Night Raid sat staring silently at each other on opposing sides.

"At ease, everyone. I believe introductions are unnecessary, since you all are quite…acquainted with each other"-Budou said as he sat at the head of the table, placing his heavily armored arms on the table, while Grujen set and organized the tower of documents in a nearby filing cabinet.

There wasn't a single reaction on either side of the table following his words.

"Mental note: refrain from any sort of humour for the time being"-Budou thought as he was handed a file by Grujen, who went back to filing documents.

"I apologize for missing your engagement party, General Esdeath. I have been extremely busy as of late"-Budou said as he turned towards the Jaeger side of the table. Esdeath was sitting on the first seat, the young man known as Tatsumi on the set next to her. Budou couldn't help notice that his chair was pretty much side by side with Esdeath's. The young man's expression was something Budou had only seen in the faces of new recruits before their first battle…rather odd given the young man's status as Esdeath's significant other.

"I appreciate your words, General. It was a lovely ceremony, if I can say so myself"-Esdeath said in a rather charming voice that was extremely upsetting to be witness to.

"Also an extremely unconventional one as well"-Budou thought, as he remembered Grujen's report on the event. Budou hadn't attended any engagement parties or non military celebrations since the death of his wife years ago, but he was very sure the traditional sign of engagement was exchanging rings…not placing a collar on the groom's neck, as the report stated in bold letters. Said collar could still be seen on Tatsumi's neck though his uniform.

"I am glad it was. General Najenda, let me say that despite the events that lead to our current situation, I am honored to see you back in the ranks of the Imperial Army once more. Officers of your caliber and integrity are rare indeed"-Budou said as he turned to the Night Raid side of the table.

"I am just glad the conflict was resolved with little bloodshed, General. Any other sentiments I have on the matter are nothing compared to the end of the suffering of the people of the Empire"-Najenda answered; although Budou was quite sure she wasn't exactly addressing just him.

"I see. Very well, to the matter at hand. As you all know, the Emperor has issued a general pardon to both Imperial and Rebel army members as part of the peace negotiations. However, in the case of both the Jaegers and Night Raid, the process will not be as simply, so I have been assigned as your superior officer. As of today, both Jaegers and Night Raid have been assigned as the two main squads of the newly formed Imperial Army Special Forces"-Budou said.

Both sides of the table collectively stared at him with blank looks on their faces.

"This means you are all on the same team now"-Budou sighed.

The staring did not change a bit.

"As in you are all working together, whether you like it or not"-Budou said as he braced for what he had been dreading all week.

The following cacophony of shouts, insults, swearing and promises of bodily harm was absolutely deafening.

Budou could only stare as both sides of the table tore at each other. A pink haired girl was pointing a huge gun at another girl who was twirling a chain with a round dog at its end above her head as if it were a flail. A blond woman with rather animalistic looks was yelling at a blond man with wings, who was reading from a small book, trying in vain to ignore her.

Generals Esdeath and Najende were actually being restrained by their respective aides from jumping at each other throats. How the boy named Tatsumi and the green haired young man had been able to keep them apart seemed downright miraculous.

Further down the table, two black haired girls with similar uniforms and matching katanas just stared at each other in silence. Next to the one with shorter hair, a young man with blue hair seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, while the long haired one at the other side of the table was being pretty much ignored by a young woman with red hair, leaned back on her chair while she sucked on a lollypop with her feet on the table, completely ignoring the chaos around her.

The most disturbing thing, however, were the strange men at the end of the room. Both just stared at each other, not even unnerved by the fact that one had bull horns growing from the side of his head, and that the other wore a gas mask over his face. It was as if both of them seemed used to keeping calm in the face of chaos.

Budou took a deep breath, as he tried to concentrate over the deafening madness around him…his cape bursted from his shoulders as he charged up his Teigu, gritting his teeth as the charge rods emerged from his armlets. On the background, Grujen wisely had taken cover behind a desk, as he had seen the general in his situation before.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"-Budou yelled as he shot a sphere of pure lightning across the table, blowing the back wall completely, leaving behind only empty air as his energy shot got lost on the horizon.

The room went silent immediately.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE GENERALS, SOLDIERS AND ASSASSINS, DAMMIT! BEHAVE LIKE RATIONAL ADULTS OR EMPEROR HELP ME, I WILL SILENCE YOU ALL MYSELF!"-Budou yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I DO NOT CARE IF YOU LIKE, HATE OR WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER! THAT IS DONE, FINISHED, ENDED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? BECAUSE ALL OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO LOSE HERE IF YOU REVERT TO YOUR OLD WAYS! THE EMPIRE IS AT PEACE, PEOPLE ON BOTH SIDES DIED BECAUSE OF THE WAR BUT ITS ALL OVER NOW! IF YOU HAVE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST RESPECT OR LOVE FOR YOUR FORMER COMRADES, YOUR LOVED ONES OR EVEN YOUR PERSONAL INTEGRITY, YOU WILL BEHAVE LIKE NORMAL, SOMEWHAT STABLE PERSONS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?-Budou yelled as he stared at everyone in the room.

Silence was his answer. Budour relaxed as he powered down, and sat back on his chair. Grujen was suddenly at his side, serving tea and pastries as if nothing had happened at all.

"Thank you, Grujen."-Budou said as he took a sip from his cup.-"Now, do not think the fact that we are at peace means you will be free to do as you please. Honest's son, Syura, is still at large and we suspect he is in possession of several teigus taken from the Imperial arms vault, not to mention his involvement in the danger beast research pretty much makes him the most wanted man on the Empire. "-Budou added. Both Esdeath and Najenda glared at each other, and then gave their respective subordinates a look that made it clear they agreed with him.

"As it stands, both the Jaegers and Night Raid will work together in searching for Syura's whereabouts, the location of the missing and unaccounted Teigus, and ensure the welfare and protection of the Empire's citizens, as most of the army is busy with the reconstruction efforts"-Budou continued.

"I'm sure I do not have to remind you all that your pardons can and will be annulled if you engage in illegal or criminal behavior. That includes the torturing or execution of arrested criminals without due process"-Budou said, glaring at the Jeagers.-"As well as engaging in theft, unjustified destruction of public property and indecent behavior"-Budou added as he glared at Night Raid.

"I will be extremely frank with you lot. None of you are safe, and neither is the Empire or its people as long as Syura, the missing Teigus and all of the hidden skeletons and devious plots Honest left brewing in the dark are dealt and accounted for. This is not a matter of your personal strength, conviction or beliefs. We all have everything to lose here, and as much as it disgusts us, we have to work together to ensure we, and the Empire survive what is to come"-Budou said as Grujen handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Grujen"-Budou said-"After reviewing your personal files, I have decided on your missions and team assignments for the week. I trust you will all be professional about this. Enjoy your first week as comrades"-Budou said as he left, while Grujen handed everyone copies of the paper.

It read as following.

**Imperial Army Special Forces **

**Orders for Units Jaegers and Night Raid weekly mission and team assignment**

**Joint Meeting for planning a strategy for capture of criminal "Syura: Generals Esdeath and Najenda; Aides Tatsumi (Jaegers) and Lubbock (Night Raid).**

**Patrolling of Capital Districts: Akame/Wave, Mine/Seryu**

**Ongoing Search and investigation of former Prime Minister Honest's archives and personal wing: Kurome/Chelsea/Leone/Run.**

**Establishing, furnishing and maintenance of Imperial Army Special Forces HQ: Susanoo/Bols**

**All mission and team assignments are final, daily reports to each unit's superior officer required, with a weekly report by said superior officers to be delivered to Prime Minister Budou by the end of the week. Any issues or emergencies are to be brought to the attention of Officer Grujen.**

**Personal Note from General Budo: If any of you idiots haven't noticed it yet, Grujen is a Teigu. He is only loyal to me and the Emperor, and his core isn't actually inside his body, so he cannot be destroyed or incapacitated directly. His special ability (aside from his efficiency with paperwork and tea brewing/pastry baking skills) allows him to incapacitate (very painfully) any Teigu and its user that is within an area around his persona, which I will not disclose to you. Needless to say, this ability made him unsuited for use in the war, as his power cannot distinguish friend from foe, but as it turned out, it is surprisingly useful for keeping former assassins, psychopaths and idiots in line. **

**By all means, do attempt to see if I'm joking, I need a laugh these days.**

**Sincerely, Prime Minister General Budou.**

**PS: Grujen is also capable of tracking other teigus and their users, so do not think you can outrun or outsmart him. You are welcome.**

Both members of Night Raid and the Jaegers stared at their papers, then turned their heads together to stare at Grujen's lanky, completely innocent and non threatening bespectacled form.

"Well, let's get all along now, shall we?"-Grujen said as he held a plate loaded with several pastries on it.

"Pastry anyone?"-he added.

Next Chapter: Esdeath and Najenda have their first heart to heart meeting since the start of the war. Tatsumi and Lubbock quickly learn that there may be more to their respective bosses' prior relationship than everyone suspected, which leads to Lubbock's personal dream becoming nightmarishly real, while Tatsumi learns that life as Esdeath's beloved may be far more painful than life as her enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews and warm response to the story! I promise you will see flashbacks to the chase for Tatsumi and Esdeath's engagement party during the upcoming chapters, but since those events hold a couple reveals about the overall story, I wanted to develop them after the main setting was revealed. You'll get what you asked for, I promise!**___

**Chapter 3: The more things change…the more they stay just as murderous.**

"How long have they just stared at each other?"-Lubbock whispered at Tatsumi, who stood by his side.

"Two hours"-Tatsumi whispered back. Both he and Lubbock were standing next to each other at the end of the meeting room's table, a wall of ice conjured by Esdeath replacing the room's original one.

At the other end of the table, Esdeath and Najenda simple stared at each other from their respective seats, neither of them showing any emotion or gesture in their faces.

"I am not going to apologize"-Esdeath finally broke the silence.

"About what?"-Najenda replied with a coldness that rivaled Esdeath's.

"Your eye and arm. I will not apologize for that"-Esdeath answered. At the other end of the table, both Tatsumi and Lubbock had suddenly stopped breathing at the same time.

"I wasn't expecting you to. Then again, I've always had low expectations when it comes to you showing any human traits whatsoever"-Najenda said as she narrowed her eyes.

"You misunderstand me, Najenda. I im not going to apologize out of respect towards you"-Esdeath said, as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Excuse me?"-Najenda asked, taken completely by surprise.

"You heard me. When you turned traitor and betrayed the Empire, I could not see you as anything but a dangerous, skilled and deadly enemy. Are you seriously going to tell me that had I not taken your ability to wield Pumpkin back then, that we would even be having this conversation?"-Esdeath stated.

"I see your point. Had you not taken out my eye, I wouldn't have missed my first shot. I had your head directly on my sights as I was going to pull the trigger."-Najenda replied.

"Indeed you were. And correct me if I am wrong, but had our roles been reversed, regardless of our personal philosophies and morals, had I been the one suddenly turning traitor and attempting to escape…would you had shown me any mercy or held back?"-Esdeath asked, her voice betraying the fact that she knew the answer already.

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have dropped you on the spot before you had even made it outside base camp, of course. You were an easier target back then."-Najenda replied with a smirk. He had to admit defeat on this one, damn her.

"But things are now different. As hard as I hate to admit it, we both have a lot to lose with our current situation, and we have a responsibility towards our subordinates and…loved ones"-Esdeath said as she turned for a second to smile at Tatsumi, who, along with Lubbock, were still recovering from just having being witnesses to the previous conversation.-"So I propose we both agree on refraining from touching the subjects and events of the war ever again. As leaders and generals, we should rise above revenge and resentment if only for the benefit of those we care about"-Esdeath added, as she rose up and extended her hand towards Najenda.

Both Tatsumi and Lubbock stared at Najenda, ready to jump across the room if necessary.

"Your terms are satisfactory to me."-Najenda said as she extended her mechanical arm, only to pull back and present her other one as she realized what she was doing.

Tatsumi and Lubbock looked in absolute shock as the two former enemies shook hands, and then sat back on their seats as if nothing had happened.

"However, if we are to do so, then we shall resume our relationship as it was before the war, I believe."-Najenda added, as she took out and lighted a cigarette.

"You mean, going back to how we were in the Imperial Military Academy? Interesting."-Esdeath replied as she grinned evilly.

"Interesting indeed."-Najenda said as she did the same evil grin. Suddenly they both started laughing together in an extremely unsettling way.

"Oh Lord. They can't be serious…"-Lubbock lowly moaned with desperation in his voice.

"What are you talking abou?"-Tatsumi whispered back.

"Oh, right, you don't know. You see, those two have way more history than anyone else knows. They were classmates back in the academy…and roommates…and rivals. Back then, neither of them had teigus, experience or military ranks at all."-Lubbock groaned.

"That doesn't sound that bad."-Tatsumi replied.

"Imagine those two as teenagers, but with the same rivalry, egos and personalities intact"-Lubbock answered.

"Oh no…."-Tatsumi said as he went pale, as he looked at Esdeath and Najenda, who were still crackling loudly.

"Yeah…only this time they are rivals with subordinates to use in their little competition to prove which of them is superior to the other"-Lubbock moaned as he and Tatsumi turned their backs on Esdeath and Najenda to continue talking in secret.

"Were they really that competitive back then?"-Tatsumi asked hopefully.

"If by competitive you mean devastatingly obsessed with showing who is superior regardless of collateral damage and consequences, they yes, they were very competitive. Most of the records I managed to get my hands on were redacted and censored, but there were enough clues to pick up on how it was. "-Lubbock replied with a mortified look in his face.

"Really? Like what?"-Tatsumi asked, genuinely intrigued…and scared.

"Well, for example a report on an academy fencing tournament were they both made the finals was completely censored, except for some sentences. "-Lubbock said.

"Like?"-Tatsumi asked.

""Accidental maiming of audience members", "Grievous bodily harm on faculty members", "Destruction of school property on massive scale" and "Dual indecent exposure in front of faculty and student body"-Lubbock grimaced as he remembered.

"Wow…and that was what they actually left in?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Yup. When I tried gathering any information on Esdeath and Najenda's time at the academy when I joined the Army, not a single former member of their generation actually dared speak to me. A couple even threatened to have me arrested, and one particular guy actually chased me from his home with a saber"-Lubbock said.

"Well, maybe he really had unpleasant memories of them."-Tatsumi pondered.

"¡THE GUY WAS WITH THEM ONLY FOR ARTS & CRAFT CLASS! ¡BACK IN EIGHT GRADE! HE CHASED ME AROUND SCREAMING ABOUT "GLUE BEING EVERYWHERE" WHILE BAWLING LIKE A LITTLE KID!"-Lubbock snapped.

"I remember that guy! ¡Chubby Gaven Lezrad! He was pink all over after the nurse peeled of all the glue from him!-Najenda's voice erupted with laughter from the other side of the room

It was then that both Tatsumi and Lubbock noticed Esdeath and Najenda had been done with laughing together since long ago , and were now in the middle of a rather odd conversation…probably because they had both somehow gotten their hands on a bottle of Imperial Whiskey, which was already half empty.

"…I thought Gaven was the guy who got his hair burned down to the scalp during our explosives exam in ninth grade?"-Esdeath said as she took a sip from her glass, her face slightly reddish from the alcohol going through her system. Tatsumi's whole body suffered a nerve spam as he realized this was the first time he had seen Esdeath drunk. Given her sober personality, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Nah, that was a girl…that stuck up little noble, Lenna Fassel. And that only happened because you doubled the mixture of my explosive charge behind my back!"-Najenda snapped.

"That was payback for stealing my uniform while I was on the showers the day we had surprise morning inspections!"-Esdeath snapped back.

"Wait, isn't Gaven Lezrad a prominent member of the Imperial Navy?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Grand Admiral, actually. And Lenna Fassel is actually the head of the Imperial Academy of Arts. She is still bald, by the way"-Lubbock groaned.

"Oh, grow over it already! It's not like you had to walk very long through the student's barracks wearing only a towel!"-Najenda replied.

"Only the main hallway! Were everyone from our class was gathered for inspection! And you took my towel away as I was midway through!"-Esdeath yelled.

"It just snagged on my saber's hilt!"-Najenda replied, shrugging off. Her words would have been just as insincere even without any alcohol through her system.

"Like hell it was! You had it for me since day one! All because I was just the weird northern tribal girl you were stuck with as roommate!"-Esdeath snapped after downing a whole glass and slamming it on the table.

"I had it in for you because you tried to bit off my ear during our first practice match in martial arts class! And that happened the same day we meet! On first period!"-Najenda snapped back.

"No one told me there were rules! Back home in my clan we had no rules when dueling, and it's not like I had anyone left to teach me those things after I was left alone!"-Esdeath sniffed with watery eyes. Tatsumi and Lubbock, meanwhile, were staring with their mouths hand open at the most feared woman in all the Empire acting like a sobbing child.

"Oh, here we go again with the "little last member of her tribe" routine! You used that line everyday there was cake for dessert in the cafeteria so the cooks served you a bigger piece! This meant I was always given a thin slice because I was always next in line! Trust me, everyone on the school was glad to know there was an absolute certainty that no one else like you existed! You alone were bad enough!"-Najenda exclaimed as she extended her arms in a dramatic fashion, the glass on her hands slipping through her fingers and smashing against the ice wall, barely missing Lubbock's head.

"Well, sorry for bursting your bubble, but that's going to change in the future1"-Esdeath said as she puffed her chest and took a notebook from her front pocket.

"Wait, what?"- Najenda said, a look of dread coming over her face.

"I have it all planned out right here!"-Esdeath said as she read from her personal notebook-"Since Tatsumi and I are engaged, I can probably ask the Emperor for that nobility title he had offered me; I think I'll ask for a few plots of land in the far north, retire young with Tatsumi, and have a couple kids; Maybe a couple daughters and a son…raise them in the Partas Clan ways, which will be pretty easy, since they will be naturally strong given Tatsumi's strength and natural attributes; they will probably make to adulthood in one piece, so then I can focus on get them paired with suitable partners…by my calculations, the Partas Clan will be back to its old strength in a couple generations…perhaps earlier, if Tatsumi's stamina proves to be stronger than I assume it is…but I have a rigorous schedule of training and experiments to find out if that is so that I'm looking forward to try"-Esdeath said as she turned around, and gave her fiancée a devious wink. Needless to say, Tatsumi's reaction was akin to finding out he was to be thrown into a torture chamber in the near future…Repeatedly.

"Oh, have some degree of decency, you...shameless, perverted sadist freak!"-Najenda as she got up, her face beet red.

"Oh, have I hit a weak spot in the "oh so stoic and serious" general Najenda's armor?"-Esdeath grinned, enjoying every word.

"What? Why would your perversions even faze me in the first place?"-Najenda snapped.

"Oh, I don't know…perhaps because I am already engaged and ready to settled down in the near future, while you remain the same hopeless spinster you have been since the Academy days?"-Esdeath asked, her voice making evident that no torture or battle would ever prove to be as pleasurable as this very moment.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Esdeath. But unlike you, I have been engaged ever since I joined Night Raid!"-Najenda said as she stood up to look down at her opponent.

"What? To who?"-Esdeath yelled as she got up as well, giving Najenda a cold stare even though she was quite inebriated.

Before Tatsumi or Lubbock could even react, Najenda shot her grappling arm towards the back of the room, snatching Lubbock and pulling him to her side in one lightning quick movement.

"To my darling Lubbock,of course!"-Najenda as she wrapped her arms around Lubbock's shoulders.-"Or are you the only one allowed to be engaged to her aide?"-Najenda asked as she shot a look at Esdeath, who stared at her and Lubbock intensely.

"No, I suppose I'm not. Although I find it hard to believe this is your fiancée…after all, you two certainly do not project anything resembling the loving aura Tatsumi and I show when together"-Esdeath said as she shot them an icy stare.

"Perhaps we are a more mature couple. But if we weren't engaged, then how could I do this?"-Najenda said as she spun Lubbock around and proceeded to kiss him passionately as she let him lean backwards while in her arms, completely ignoring Lubbock's clear signals that he was struggling to talk and breathe.

Tatsumi shuddered as he realized Esdeath was now staring at him with a rather focused look on her eyes. Before he could even move, Esdeath snapped her fingers, causing an ice block to emerge right behind Tatsumi's back, which hit him with enough force to send him across the room and straight into her arms…only for her to emulate Najenda's actions down right to same ignoring of her kissing partner's discomfort with being deprived of choice and oxygen.

Both Esdeath and Najenda kept glaring at each other as they kissed their respective partners, only to suddenly let go of them and turn back to each other, completely ignoring the sound of Lubbock and Tatsumi's bodies hitting the hard floor in unison.

"Well, if you are engaged, then you wouldn't object to continuing this meeting in a more…public place along with our respective lovers? Unless you mature couples are too reserved or shy?"-Esdeath said with an evil grin.

"Of course we would be delighted to do so. Tonight at eight, perhaps? Maybe at that tavern at the start of the downtown district? Or would that kind of place be too "rowdy" for a future noble lady to be seen at?"-Najenda replied, completely unfazed at Esdeath's thinly veiled jab.

"Fine by me. I'll see you and your "fiancée" there. Try not to leash him in this time"-Esdeath said as they both marched out of the meeting room, staring at each other with every step.

"As long as you keep the collar on yours"-Najenda replied as they closed the door behind them, the sound of both of them departing in opposite direction reverberating through the halls.

"Tatsumi?"-Lubbock moaned from the floor.

"Yeah?"-Tatsumi answered in a weak voice.

"I feel weird."-Lubbock said.

"Weird how?"-Tatsumi replied.

"I think I'm experiencing a mixture of arousal, wish fulfillment and joy on one side, while I feel a rising feeling of dread, self loathing and fear for my sanity and well being on the other"-Lubbock said.

"It's called being "Engaged", Lubbock. You will get used to it"-Tatsumi sighed.

"Could this get any worse?"-Lubbock said.

"Look at the bright side. At least we are not out there patrolling with Mine and Seryu."-Tatsumi said.

"Oh right. I'm really starting to miss being at war"-Lubbock said.

"Yeah,me too. At least in war we both had a better chance at survival"-Tatsumi answered.

"Or at actually winning"-He muttered to himself, as his memories drifted back to how he had ended in this situation…

**Next Chapter: We find out what happened during Tatsumi's escape and how he ended up engaged to Esdeath…along with a shocking revelation that reveals exactly why Esdeath has seemingly changed her ways and personality since the engagement; as it turns out, even in peacetime there can be wars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I want to thank every single of your readers and fans of AGK for your following and reviews; If you look at my profile, you can see its been ages since I last wrote on , so the response this fic has been getting has been overwhelming. Many of you wanted to see Tatsumi's escape and the engagement party between him and Esdeath, and here they are. I was afraid to tackle these early on because I'm not confident on my writing skills when it comes to romance, and also because they have a plot reveal, but your response has given me confidence to do so. I just hope this chapter lives to everyone's expectations. Thank you again, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: A Foiled escape, an awkward engagement party and an unexpected confession.**

**Weeks ago….**

Tatsumi ran as fast as he could through the forest. He knew the others would already be in full pursuit, so using Incursio was out of the question; he couldn't risk having his energy drained by it, and its invisibility was going to be his last resort if he was ambushed.

He was so concentrated in his strategy that he wasn't even taken by surprise when something grabbed him from above and pulled him into a tree's heavy foliage.

Tatsumi turned around, only to have a hand pressed against his mouth.

Leone put an extended finger to her lips, making clear that she wanted him to stay quiet. Akame was behind her. Tatsumi nodded to let them both know he understood their message.

Leone nodded at Akame, who nodded back. She then gave Tatsumi a wink, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek, and then jumped to the ground below. Just as she landed, Lubbock, Chelsea and Mein appeared through the forest path.

"We were right behind him! Did you see him?"-Lubbock yelled.

"Yeah, I tried to tackle him but he changed into Incursio and made his way south! But I have his scent, so if we keep behind him, we'll find him even if he turns invisible or when he runs out of energy! Follow me!-Leone said as she ran on said direction, the other following her.

Once they were lost in the distance, Akame grabbed Tatsumi's hand.

"Follow me!-Akame said as she gestured towards the west….

**Minutes later…**

Tatsumi and Akame had made their way to the end of the western forest trail; a sharp drop through a cliff showed more forests, and deep on the horizon, snowy mountain ranges with no end.

"If you keep going west, you could reach the imperial border in three or four days; if you go southwest, you risk running into either the imperial army or the revolutionaries because the main conflict is being fought there at the time, but reaching the coastline means you could get into a merchant boat at a port town."-Akame said as she pointed him the way.

Tatsumi nodded, as he changed into Incursio in order to make his way down the cliff…but he suddenly stopped right at the edge.

"What are you waiting? Go!"-Akame yelled at him.

"Why are you helping me, Akame?"-Tatsumi asked, not turning around.

"What?"-Akame said, startled by the direct tone in his voice.

"Out of everyone in Night Raid, you are the one with the most important reason to just knock me out and hand me to Esdeath personally. If the war is over, you and your sister could be reunited…you could save her from herself without resorting to killing her, as you told me you would."-Tatsumi said, as he turned around.

Akame cursed under her breath. She had not forgotten she had told him so, but she had not taken into account that while in Esdeath's hands, Tatsumi had actually met Kurome in person.

"The boss asked me to. Leone overheard us, but she was with us on this. We can't use you as a bargain piece, Tatsumi. You are one of us. We should at least give you a chance."-Akame said, as she turned her head away, avoiding his gaze.

Tatsumi let go of his hold on his teigu, letting Incursio's armored form leave his body.

"Look at me, Akame."-Tatsumi said, staring at her. It was taking all his strength for keeping his voice from breaking.

"I can't…Tatsumi…It's taking every single piece of will I have to keep myself from taking you back in. I'm sorry, but…until today, I never thought of the possibility that there could be a way to save my sister without taking her life with my own hands…and now, I'm here facing that possibility, only to see that taking it would mean to betray a comrade and a friend. That'0s why I'm begging you to take this chance and go. Please…"-Akame said as she turned to face him in the eye. Her face had streams of tears running down her cheeks, and her hand was turning white from the strain she was putting on it, as it firmly gripped the scabbard of her sword, as if she was keeping herself from unsheathing it, as she fell on her knees, plating the end of her sword's scabbard on the ground to keep her from falling to the ground completely.

"Damn you, boss"-Tatsumi thought as he stared at Akame. He had seen her kill without hesitation, yet also he had seen her laugh, joke and cook as if she were a normal girl. But she had never seen her cry. Not like this. She wasn't crying for a friend or for a loved one. She was crying out of shame and despair.

Tatsumi couldn't help but admire Najenda's cunning. He knew she had never intended for all this to happen, but now she already knew they couldn't throw this opportunity away. Why else would she have sent the best weapon in her arsenal against him? Tatsumi could had tried to fight his way through, make an escape or perhaps even make a last stand…but facing Akame's honest tears and the desperate plea hidden in her voice and words was something he couldn't defeat or stand again…and if he ran now, that image of her crying would haunt him forever.

"It's okay, Akame. I'll go back."-Tatsumi said, as he sighed. And sat next to her.

"You don't have too. If you don't want to, I mean."-Akame said as she wiped her tears with her arm.

"A part of me doesn't want to, I'll admit. But another part of me knows that I don't really have a choice. I joined Night Raid knowing I would have to give my life if necessary. I guess I never expected it to be this way."-Tatsumi said as he looked at her.

"Bulat always said you were too kind and sweet to be an assassin. Now I see what he meant"-Akame said as she smiled weakly at him.

"He did? I guess even now that he's long gone he is still teaching me, it seems"-Tatsumi smiled back at her.

They stood together for a few moments, staring at the horizon.

"Tatsumi? Can I ask you something?"-Akame said.

"Sure."-Tatsumi replied.

"Why didn't you try to kill Esdeath when you had the chance? Even if she is stronger and more powerful, she left herself wide open to you all the time…you could have killed her if you wanted to."-Akame said.

Tatsumi was taken aback not by the question, but by realizing that Akame had been the first one to even dare ask him. Nobody else, not even Najenda, had questioned him on this on either occasion he had escaped from Esdeath's clutches.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know"-Akame said, noticing his discomfort.

"No, its okay, I guess I had that question coming a long time now."-Tatsumi sighed.

"To be honest, the thought didn't really cross my mind, at first. Even if she was our most deadly and hated enemy, she…well, you could say she was kind and caring with me, in an odd way. At first, that's why I thought."-Tatsumi said.-"I even tried to talk her into defecting, into making her see all that was wrong with the Empire and her actions. But after that time in that desert island, when she told me about her past, I realized that no matter what I tried, she would not change…but even then, when I thought I could try to kill her or even abandon her in that island…I found I couldn't bring myself to do it."-Tatsumi sighed.

"Why?"-Akame said, genuinely puzzled and intrigued.

"Because I also realized that I couldn't even bring myself to hate her. In truth, I felt sorry for her…for all her love and kindness towards me, she couldn't even see for herself what was wrong about her actions and way of thinking. I know Najenda, the revolutionary army and everyone else see her as a monster, and with good reason, but to me…she came as only a broken person, unaware and incapable of realizing what she is missing, which is what actually stands between herself and the happiness she so desperately craves with all her heart and will. I guess it's ironic that in the end, she is going to get what she wanted anyway."-Tatsumi said, when he suddenly realized Akame was leaning her head against his shoulder, her arms crossed against his.

"Bulat was wrong, Tatsumi. You're not too kind and sweet to be an assassin. You're too kind and sweet even be in this world at all."-Akame said.

"Well, given what's in my future, I don't think I'll be on this world for long"-Tatsumi joked, holding his tears back.

**Weeks later….**

The following days had been a blur for Tatsumi. Going back to the Capital along with Night Raid and a Rebellion Army convoy, entering the capital and being received as heroes by the whole city, whose people were celebrating the end of the war, the bloodshed and the suffering Honest had put the whole Empire through.

The hours of negotiations, meeting General Budou and the Child Emperor; hearing the announcement of the full pardon to every member of the Rebellion Army and the Imperial Forces, along with the reintegration of both into the Empire's military. The announcement of the Emperor devoting the newly rejoined military to the reconstruction effort, along with enforcing the promises and pacts made by the rebels with the tribes and foreign nations as long as it didn't interfere with the reconstruction or the Empire's defense. Mine's annoyed face and cranky attitude had practically vanished when she heard her people were going to receive an entire region for themselves and would be granted a high degree of autonomy, as long as they remained affiliated with the Empire in trade, commerce and law.

The transition had also been helped by several lesser, non corrupt nobles being granted the titles and responsibilities of Honest's former cronies and lackeys. Even some military men and women of both armies had been granted titles in order to fill the vacant spots, which had helped the common people regain a lot of trust in the nobility, now that its ranks had significantly improved.

The edict making the Path of Peace the official religion of the Empire had cemented the peace, it seemed. Making their leader part of the inner council of the Empire had made the general populace even more confident and optimist about the present and future as well.

Tatsumi, however, was feeling extremely alienated from it all…and it had all started when he had been told that Esdeath's sole demand was to be formally engaged to him. She hadn't even met with him at all, and even when he tried to see her, she had avoided him by being in meetings or too busy to even see him face to face.

And now, she had meet him for the first time since he escaped from her back in the mountains ages ago, during their engagement ceremony…and she hadn't even spoken to him at all. She just walked in wearing her uniform as always, had placed a collar like necklace on his neck, graced his cheek with a kiss and had then left after they both bowed to the Emperor, his new prime minister and the leader of the Path of Peace, thus starting the after party. Esdeath was nowhere to be seen now.

"Feeling nervous?"-Lubbock asked as he handed Tatsumi a glass of a soft drink.

"More like weirded out, to be honest. This whole thing is just too surreal, still"-Tatsumi replied.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least someone else is being miserable as well in this party"-Lubbock grinned as he pointed at a nearby table.

Akame was sitting there, her sister Kurome right next to her, munching on several bowls of snacks and sweets that Akame had obviously gathered for her. They occasionally muttered something to each other, and then they both glared at Wave, who was sitting infront of them next to Bols. Everytime the sisters whispered to each other, they glared quickly at Wave, who grew paler with each dual glare he received. Bols patting him on the back while his wife and daughter laughed seemed to be making Wave even more miserable.

"Well, it seems I'm needed over there. The boss clearly needs her aide by her side if she's to survive her reunion with the other generals. I just hope she doesn't get drunk like she usually did back before the war. She is not good at social gatherings, I suppose"-Lubbock said as he gave Tatsumi a friendly elbow hit and moved away.

Tatsumi sighed. He had dreaded this moment for weeks, and Esdeath practically ignoring him and acting like he didn't even exist beyond him his need to be present had actually been worse than anything he had imagined was waiting for him after going back to the base and accepting being handed to her.

"It's a funny thing, the future, isn't it?"-A gentle voice said next to him.

"Eh?"-Tatsumi said, as he turned around. The young leader of the Path of Peace was there, cheerfully snacking on a bowl of dried fruit and seeds.

"When you look at it, even if it's in fear or in hopefulness, you can always picture it clearly, in a seemingly infinite number of variations. Yet when it becomes the present, you rarely find it resembles any of the scenarios you imagined it would be like."-The young man said as he turned around and smiled.

"I suppose you are right."-Tatsumi said. He had never been a religious person, but still…there was something about the young man's voice and demeanor that make him felt both relaxed and at unease.

"I actually can see the future, in a hazy way. It's the danger beast blood that flows through my veins. Yet this present has been a pleasant surprise. By the way, I was glad to see that you kept your elder's gift close to your heart, Tatsumi"-The man said.

Tatsumi was speechless. That idol had saved his life when he had meet Akame and the others for the first time…so how could he even know that?

"Sorry for startling you with that revelation. Sometimes I forget other people see the world and time…differently than me."-The young man apologized.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just nervous, even when we are all finally at peace."-Tatsumi answered sheepishly.

"Finally? Nothing is final, Tatsumi. Only death is final for us mortals. And as for peace, I'm afraid you still have a war to fight. And this one is one you cannot afford to lose, else you will lose everything. Even that which you never knew you had or couldn't stand to lose"-The young man said with a voice that suddenly had grown, turning darker and harsher as his eyes widened.

"What?"-Tatsumi said as a chill crawled up his spine.

"This present might be a better future than the one that might have occurred…but that doesn't mean it will remain so. Honest may have met his end earlier than he was supposed to, but the seeds of his evil remain buried and they will grow and burst from the dark, Tatsumi. When you and your comrades, all and new, face what is to come, remember my words: No future becomes a present unless we allow it so. Even if we die, as long as we fight against that which feels hopeless then that will not become a reality."-The young religious leader said as he stared straight at Tasumi, who felt like he wasn't just looking at him, but through his very being.

The young man then suddenly grabbed his forehead and shook his head, suddenly regaining his easy going expression…all traces of his previous, more foreboding presence were gone as if they had never even happened.

"I apologize. It seems I may have made mistake and drank some spirit instead of fruit juice back then. I might have to pray for forgiveness, and perhaps for a cure to my absentminded ways. I hope I didn't embarrass myself in front of you."-The leader of the Path of Peace said as he started to walk away, when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You may have been right about her, Tatsumi. Even if she doesn't realize or understand it yet. I hope your belief in her is strong enough to change you both."-The young man added as he glanced at Tatsumi, they got lost in the crowds of party goers.

Tatsumi stood there in silence, unable to know what to make of the whole encounter, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see a maid handing him a folded note.

He took it from her, and the maid walked away immediately, her job done. Tatsumi unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it.

It read:

**"****Tatsumi: Meet me where we first kissed. Hurry. Esdeath"**

Tatsumi slipped the note into his pocket. Before he realized what he was doing, he was already halfway.

**Esdeath's room, moments later…**

Tatsumi had knocked on the door, but there was no response.

He walked inside, were there was only moonlight illuminating the room through the windows.

Esdeath was sitting on her bead, wearing the same shirt she had been wearing that very first time, and nothing else. Her teigu mark could be seen above her cleavage, but her face was obscured by the room's shadows.

"Please, at my side. We need to talk"-Esdeath said. Tatsumi could tell right away something wasn't normal. There wasn't any of her confidence and aggressiveness in her voice, so he did as she asked of him.

As soon as he had done so, Esdeath gently placed her hands over his. The movement had been so gentle and soft, Tatsumi wasn't even capable of reacting or pulling away.

"Thank you for coming. Not just here and now, but to the capital. To me."-Esdeath said.

"I didn't really have a choice. I guess you won after all."-Tatsumi replied without thinking.

"Won? What have I won?"-Esdeath let out a soft scream as she turned to face him.

Tatsumi couldn't believe his eyes. Esdeath was on the verge of tears, no sign of her cold, composed bravado and pride in her face. He had expected her to be her usual, clingy self or perhaps show her threatening and imposing other side, but this…he had no idea what was happening.

"I…I don't understand."-Tatsumi managed to say.

"Neither do I, Tatsumi. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…just hear me out, please, before you say anything"-Esdeath said as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. She took a deep breath, and then Tatsumi could see some of her resolve returning to her eyes. He gave her a nod, ignoring that their fingers were now entwined.

"When I received the letter from the Rebel Army command, were they offered me your person in exchange for defecting, I was furious. I felt like I had been betrayed, despite knowing you had been nothing but honest with me, with your intentions and beliefs. Perhaps you hid the fact that you were a member of Night Raid, but it didn't matter to me. All I wanted was to take this chance to set the perfect trap, eliminate those who dares use you as a bargaining chip and take you back were you belonged, at my side. So I headed to Honest's chambers, and showed him the letter, explain that you, one of my Jaegers, was being used as a pawn by the rebels. I neglected to mention our…relationship to him, as I assumed he knew already, the devious bastard."-Esdeath said, as Tatsumi stood by her side speechless…he then realized she was now clutching his hand even stronger.

She was afraid.

"Honest laughed as he munched on something, as he always did. He thought it was absolutely perfect, to ambush the Rebel Army and Night Raid this way, snatching hope from them when they absolutely were sure of their luck changing. But then he said something…and my mind became a world of its own that overcame my senses. When I came to, his head had already stopped rolling on the floor, the rest of his body slumped over his head and his plate of food, the blood splattered all over his desk. My sword was in my hand, a stream of blood still fresh on it. It was then that I realized what my body had done while my mind was overtaken."-Esdeath said, her voice trembling.

"What did he said to you before that?"-Tatsumi asked. He realized he had gotten closer to her, and now held her hand with both of his, but it didn't matter. Not now.

Esdeath turned to face him, looking straight into his eyes.

"He said it was shame that we would lose such a promising young man, a teigu user at that. But if he was part of Night Raid, he would die before joining the Empire. A public execution would be doing him a favor."-Esdeath said as he looked at Tatsumi. It was clear who the former Prime Minister had been referring to before he was beheaded.

Tatsumi felt like this was all a bad dream, that he would wake up any moment and things would be back to the horrible way they were, when at least they make sense. He then knew he had to ask her the only question that mattered now.

"Why? What happened to you to do such a thing?"-Tatsumi asked, knowing the answer was unavoidable. He had to ask. He had to know. He had to face what was coming.

"What happened?"-Esdeath said grimly as she shot a sideways look at him.-"I just realized I wasn't strong enough."-Esdeath answered.

"What?"-Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"It had never crossed my mind until I hear Honest's vile laugh, how he enjoyed the words. If you were truly a member a of Night Raid, then, even if destroyed the rebel army and your comrades, and took you back to be at my side…I would had lost you forever anyways. You would be there, of course…but your smile and the reasons for it, everything that makes you the man I can't help love…would had been lost to hatred and vengeance. If I broke you and turned you into my pet, then I would lose as well. And if we fought, you would have fought me to the very end…because that's who you are, Tatsumi. I would have to kill you, or else fall by your blade…perhaps even die by each other hand. In an instant, all the scenarios and possibilities went through my mind, and they were all the same: in all of them, I would lose…because if I won, I would lose the very thing I was fighting for: You. So that's it, Tatsumi. All this peace, all this world you desired and begged me to consider when we first kissed in this very room. It's all come true, and just because I´m a weak fool."-Esdeath said as she looked away from him.

Tatsumi just sat by her side for a few moments. He had no idea what to do or say. All this time, he thought Esdeath had masterminded it all to make him hers, and in truth, it had all been an accident of impulse and desperation that she could barely comprehend.

He then remembered the words of the young man back at the party….they seemed to have faded away from his mind, but he could recall some notion, a sense of reminiscence of their essence.

"Why did you ask for us to be engaged then?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you for something, Tatsumi"-Esdeath said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?"-Tatsumi asked….before he knew it, Esdeath had thrown herself at him…he was now laying on the bed with her on top of him, looking him straight in the eye. The look of her face was now the same look she had when she had countered his words back then. Absolute resolve and power radiated from her eyes.

"I want you to conquer me, Tatsumi"-Esdeath said as their hands grasped each other. Her long hair was dangling from the sides of her face, forcing Tatsumi to face her directly.

"What?"-Tatsumi asked out loud.

"You heard me. I want you to prove me wrong, to shatter everything I've held sacred and true through my whole life, Tatsumi. I defied your words back then, when we first laid eyes on each other like this, on this very bed. I told you I would be the one conquering you then, but now I know that is not possible…not for me as I am right now. So I am asking you to act upon your words, Tatsumi. Conquer me with your kindness and your will, with what makes you have that smile I adore. I'm asking you to take me apart and destroy everything I am, so I can share this strength of yours I cannot comprehend. A war between us, to replace the one where we would have killed each other. A war of your gentle nature against this twisted nature of mine. I gave given you the peaceful world you wanted Tatsumi…all I ask is that you and I remain at war within our hearts."-Esdeath said as she leaned forward with every sentence, her breath feeling warmer and her heartbeat loudly reaching his ears as her face was now inches from him, showing a mixture of conviction and pleading, as close as Esdeath could come to beg.

Tatsumi stared at her, as he realized she probably could feel his breath on her face too, as well as the beating of his heart.

"Fine. I will give you your war, Esdeath. I promise."-Tatsumi swore.

Esdeath's face broke as if it was made of porcelain, her eyes widening open as her mouth broke into a gentle smile. She let go of his hands, burying her face on his chest. Tatsumi could also feel her chest against his too, which made him startle a bit.

"Thank you, Tatsumi."-Esdeath whispered as she pressed the side of her face against his body, and placed one of her hands over the spot where his heart was beating-"This warmth of yours…I missed it so."-Esdeath said as she closed his eyes.

"Esdeath?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, Tatsumi?"-Esdeath replied, her voice letting out a small gust of warm breath he felt on his skin.

"How do you know you can trust me? Just like this?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Because you didn't kill me when you had the chance."-Esdeath replied, sweetness overcoming her usual voice.

"What?"-Tatsumi was startled.

"You heard me. When I found out who you truly were, that was the one thing I couldn't understand; You could had killed me on this very bed, or back on that island…you had every reason to hate me and everything I represented, yet you only showed me kindness and honesty. I still can't fully understand how someone like you can even exist, Tatsumi. Your very existence is a mystery to me, an existence that mirrors and negates mine completely. But that's why I want you to fight who I and what I am, Tatsumi. Because if you win, maybe…maybe you will…"-Esdeath suddenly went quiet.

"Esdeath?"-Tatsumi asked as he looked down, only to realize he had fallen asleep. She probably hadn't sleep at all for days.

Tatsumi just laid there, watching her breathe while she laid over him. He had no idea what to think or say. He wasn't sure he should even stay where he was after all that had happened.

Still, it didn't come as a shock to him when he woke up in the same place and position next morning…but realizing he had embraced her while asleep did, at least for a moment, as he then smiled. This war would not be an easy one…but it was still a war even someone like him could see it was worth fighting in.

**Next Chapter: Night Raid and the Jaegers face each other as teammates, part one! Wave quickly discovers that in peace, Akame might be a more formidable enemy to beat, especially when it comes to his feelings for Kurome. Run and Leone investigate the palace, running into some of Honest's secrets that force them to face the ghosts in both their pasts, while Chelsea and Kurome may actually discover they have enough in common to form a friendship of mutual benefit to each of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm overwhelmed by the positive reaction to the previous chapter! I was absolutely unsure of my writing skills at romance/intimate moments, but the response has been a relief! Also, thanks to everyone who has pointed plot holes or suggested things! You'll find out that as long as it fits the story, I can be very open to suggestions/fixing plotholes mentioned,as this chapter shows!**

**Chapter Five: The General, his aide and the maid fair.**

The palace, Prime Minister General Budou's office…the present

Budou could feel the migraine coming as he read Grujen's report. His aide was standing in front of his desk, his traditional blank expression on his face as he waited. Budou was doing his best to focus on either the report on his desk or his aide's face.

"So, it seems Generals Najenda and Esdeath not only seem to have patched up her differences, but have done so but regressing to their teenage rivalry?"-Budou asked, despite the report stating so. He found out that as a Teigu, Grujen was direct and to the point to a fault, and therefore he had developed a habit of asking him directly about his reports just to hammer the point home.

"Indeed. It seems like this will be a good way for them both to channel and dissipate their respective hostility. Both of them being engaged also helps, I suppose"-Grujen said as he adjusted his glassed. It wasn't part of his teigu powers, but Grujen had several lifetimes of espionage and information gathering in the capital as the Budou Family personal aide, so he could gather information and disguise himself in ways no human could ever do so.

"How sure are you about General Najenda and her aide Lubbock being engaged to each other? I never saw any mention of them having a personal relationship in your reports or the Imperial Army's dossiers."-Budou asked.

"My apologies sire. I confirmed the information twice, after I spied using the…open view you provided earlier, by disguising myself as a palace maid."-Grujen replied.

Budou grimaced as the mental image came over him. As a Teigu, Grujen actually wasn't exactly genderless, but his thick glasses and unkempt hair hid a very androgynous face, which he used constantly in order to fulfill his duties. Budou knew of only one person Grujen couldn't fool while disguised, and she was on her way back to the capital. Budou was sure their meeting wouldn't go as smoothly as the one with his new subordinates.

"According to this, you were approached by both generals as you played the part of a maid coming to clean the room…and the addressed you directly."-Budou glanced at the report.-"They both asked you to relay a message to their fiancés inside, then departed, as you described here "glancing at each other as they went through their separate directions until they were out of each other's line of sight?"-Budou kept quoting.

"Indeed they did, Sire."-Grujen replied.

"And the message was…let me see. "Dinner at eight. We will discuss etiquette and location at home later today. Also, I expect a present for the occasion, to be given at dinner. IT BETTER BE NICER THAN HERS!"-Budou read out loud, doing his best not to imagine Najenda or Esdeath uttering those words.

"That was indeed the message both generals gave me for their fiancées, Sire"-Grujen said.

"I see…and according to your report, Tatsumi and Lubbock's reaction was to listen to it, stare at each other and then exiting the room in complete and utter panic?"-Budou asked, rubbing his temples.

"Yes, Sire. I assume you would like me to spy on this dinner as well?"-Grujen asked.

"Spy is a dreadful word, Grujen. But it's not as dreadful as whatever could happen on a public meeting of those two now that they are back to their previous rivalry. It wouldn't do to have generals Esdeath and Najenda trying to stab each other in a tavern after all that's happened."-Budou said.

"Ah, you refer to the series of incidents they were involved at the Academy cafeteria?"-Grujen asked.

"Yes, the same series of incidents that led them to incorporate blunt knives in the cafeteria cutlery soon after."-Budou replied, trying not to remember the reports also mentioned parallel research being ordered on non lethal variations of the fork, spoon and spork.

"Is there anything else, sire?"-Grujen asked.

"Just two more things…you haven't had any success in tracking the missing teigus or Syura's whereabouts?"-Budou asked, hoping for some good news.

"I'm afraid not, Sire. As you know, my Teigu tracking ability is limited by my person actually personally meeting and having direct eye contact with the Teigu and its user. Since I never saw any of the missing teigus being wielded by their current users personally, I cannot track them. And it seems Syura was clever or confident enough to never carry his Teigu on the actual occasions I saw him in the capital or palace, few as they were."-Grujen replied.

"I expected so. I appreciate your efforts, through. And what of the item that went missing during the events following Honest's death?"-Budou asked.

"I'm afraid that with the prime minister dead, anyone wielding or carrying his crown would not be able to be tracked down by my abilities. New user for a new teigu, as you well know"-Grujen replied.

"I see…are you still absolutely sure Honest's headpiece was a teigu?"-Budou asked, as he had done ever since his aide approached him with that revelation after meeting the damned man for the first time.

"It felt like a teigu to me, sire. I couldn't track it or feel it the same way I do with other teigus, so my personal hypothesis remains."-Grujen answered.

"I see. If you are actually right, and that crown was actually an unknown teigu or even a flawed new one…may the Emperor preserve us."-Budou said as he gestured for his aide to go back at his duties.

Grujen was almost near the door when Budou's voice was heard.

"Grujen…why are you still wearing a maid's dress?"-Budou asked, dreading the well known answer.

"Well, because it mine, Sire. I own several, in order to correctly infiltrate a variety of places. You well know this."-Grujen replied as it was his custom.

"Of course, of course."-Budou said as he usually did. His personal family mansion had a huge basement he had never seen until the moment his father gave him his armor teigu and revealed to him that his aide (soon to be Budou's aide) was a Teigu as well. Every room in the basement (aside for the one were Grujen's coffin like storage unit was installed) was filled with thousands of clothes and disguises Grujen had accumulated through centuries as a spy/aide. Budou's late wife's passion for making clothes had greatly increased the collection, as Grujen had been like a living doll for her, except for the fact that she treated him as if he were part of the family, something that Budou had also found himself doing soon. Even "she" treated Grujen like a part of the family. Teigu or not, the boy was too kind and gentle to feel anything but human in nature. At least he had been able to convince him to adopt a male persona as long as he was in his service….unlike his late father did. Budou tried hard not to remember actually having being babysat as a child by a glasses wearing maid he was pampered by…so of course Grujen did everything to remind him so, intentionally or not.

"Sire? Should I also make sure the mansion staff is ready for the arrival of your daughter from the southern regions?-Grujen asked, with his usual perfect timing.

"Yes. You carry on with your mission…I will…receive lady Kaskade myself at the mansion"-Budou replied.

"I assume you mean General Kaskade, sire?"-Grujen asked.

"Yes. How…forgetful of me to forget my…daughter is a general now."-Budou grinned as he tried as hard as he could to suppress the urge to smash his desk with his fists.

"Well, Im glad I'm here to be of service to you then. I take my leave, Sire. I'll make sure General Kaskade's room is back as it was when she left before she arrives home. Some of the…mishandled items and furniture will have to be replaced, but I'll do my best. Goodbye, Sire"-Grujen said as he left the room.

He waited and counted to five as he stood in the hallway. A deafening sound of wood being crushed into splinters by savage blows followed.

"Mental note, order new desk for the Prime Minister General's office. Better be making an order for a few replacements as well."-Grujen thought as he walked away.

**Next chapter: What was actually teased last time. Sorry for the wait, will make it worth it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In case people were wondering, this whole AU takes place in the manga universe; I was really disappointed with the anime's filler/original plot, and I prefer the manga version's series of events and lore of the series. Also, you may have noticed that I deleted a prequel AGK series I was writing, as I had to decide between this one and that one due to time constraints, and I also wanted to incorporate ideas I had for that series here. Also, to those worried about Seryuu's upcoming appearance…let's just say that I came up with a way to keep her personality intact while making her a bit more fitting to the series tone. However, make no mistake, this is still AGK, and there is going to be blood, drama and death eventually here as well.**

**Chapter Six: Sister Keeping, Secrets Tracking and Sweet Sharing**

**The Imperial Capital, Merchant District**

Wave was about to lose what little there was left of his mind ever since the peace had arrived to the Empire. Sure, he was glad to have seen the corrupt prime minister get what he deserved, and that so much bloodshed had been avoid made him truly see General Esdeath in another light, although he still had a few scars in body and mind over her punishment for letting Tatsumi escape that one time. Finding out that Tatsumi had been the new wielder of Incursio had also been a surprise, but he was happy that he wouldn't have to fight him or anyone else from Night Raid again.

Kurome was happy as well, even if she barely showed it in public; being reunited with her sister was something either of the siblings never expected to happen, and they seemed to make the most of it, even if it was in that quiet, barely audible way they behaved around each other in public.

However, Wave still felt something wasn't right…and being in patrol with Akame had unfortunately made it clear what that was.

"So, Wave…what is exactly your relationship with my sister?"-Akame casually asked as they walked around the main street of the Merchant district.

Wave felt a shiver through his whole back as he found Akame staring him in the face as they walked side by side. His eyes kept switching from her face to the brand new sword she kept on her hand at all times, as she had replaced her Teigu with it for everyday use; her old, deadly sword was now firmly carried on her back. Every time his eyes switched back to the sword wielding hand, he could swear the sword had been unsheathed a bit more.

"We…are friends, I suppose. And teammates. Mostly teammates. Work friends, really. It's not like we meet after work or something like that."-Wave nervously managed to say.

"Wave…"-Akame sighed.

"I mean, It's not like she likes me enough to share her cookies with me…not that I really want to get my hand on her cookie bag…"-Wave couldn't stop his brain from sending whatever was on it to his mouth. Cold sweat was forming all over his face.

"Wave…"-Akame sighed louder.

"I mean…I'm sure they are really nice and moist and sweet cookies, but truth to be told, it's not like I think they are the only cookies I crave to have just a bite of…"-Wave was now completely without any control whatsoever over his mouth. He started laughing with the assurance of a dead man walking.

"WAVE!"-Akame yelled in exasperation.

"DON'T KILL ME! I'll stay away from her cookie bag!"-Wave pleaded as he threw himself on the floor.

"Get up! Everyone is staring at us! We are supposed to be acting normally!"-Akame growled in frustration as he followed her orders.

"Sorry, I've just been nervous all month. It's just that every time you two are talking to each other, you look together at me and start whispering all over. I've been paranoid about it all this time."-Wave said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was what got you all worked up?"-Akame blinked in disbelief. She was starting to think that maybe Bulat had been the exception when it came to armored Teigu users being complete fools.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you two are obviously very close, so I thought that, well you might had been seeing me as a threat to her or something worse. Sorry for being such an idiot."-Wave apologized.

"You are an idiot. Why would I even see you as a threat? If anything, I'm thankful that Kurome has someone who cares for her and loves her"-Akame said, smiling at him.

Wave's face went red all over in an instant, but he quickly got back to normal as he realized he had no way to cover for himself or ran away.

"I am that obvious?"-Wave sighed.

"Yes, you are. At least to me…Kurome is still…eccentric when it comes to how and why she shows her feelings, so you may have a difficult road ahead of you. I'll try to help, of course…but I hope your intentions are pure. Kurome has been hurt a lot in the past, and I will do anything in my power to spare her any pain that comes her way…no matter the source...or the method for dealing with it."-Akame replied, looking at him directly in the eyes. Just to make clear her hidden message, she actually unsheathed her sword a little bit this time, then smiled at him and kept walking down the street.

"Okay, I understand…wait, what were you two snickering and talking about when looking at me back then?"-Wave said as he caught up with her.

"Uh? Oh, that! We were talking about plans for the future. Kurome wants to set up a sweets shop together. She was convincing me you would make a good employee for it, since I vetoed the idea of her using her puppets as staff"-Akame said.

"Really?"-Wave blushed a bit when he thought of Kurome mentioning him. It also kept him from picturing what would have been the world's most terrifying sweets shop in his mind.

"Really. You have made an impression on her. But I still would keep my hand off her cookie bag if I were you, at least for the time being."-Akame smirked, as it made Wave blush in embarrassment.

They kept walking around the district. Everything was normal…in fact, it was too normal. It almost seemed like there hadn't been a war at all. People were back to their normal lives, and the streets and stores were buzzing with activity.

"I do have a favor to ask of you, Wave"-Akame suddenly said.

"Anything. What is it?"-Wave replied, as he felt in her debt a thousand times over now.

"I need you to come to a…ceremony with Kurome and myself tonight. She said you should wear that formal suit you got when you joined the Jaegers"-Akame said.

Wave just nodded, wondering what it could be. Hearing that Kurome herself had requested his presence made him hopeful, but he still felt a bit cautious.

"Well, I guess we're done patrolling. Now, time to shop around. Kurome and I are going to need a lot of things for our new home, and she assured me you were strong enough to carry a lot of weight. Something about your enduring of Esdeath's punishments being proof of that in her opinion."-Akame said as she took out a long list from her pocket.

"That's all she said from watching me get…mildly tortured?"-Wave asked in disbelief.

Akame pondered his question.

"She also said we should get you some new underwear. I don't see how that's related."-Akame added, as she walked away, a completely shocked and defeated Wave soon following her.

**Meanwhile, at the Imperial Palace….**

"So, let's check our notes so far"-Run said as he looked at the notebook he held in one hand, while he made a cross with the pen on the right as he talked.-"So far, our investigation has discovered a network of hidden passages, four cleverly hidden pantries, two torture dungeons, thankfully unused, four hidden safes with documents and six stashes of treasure…and we have barely covered one third of Honest's former palace wing"-Run read aloud as he sighed.

"Don't blame me…the fat bastard's scent is all over this place, so it's hard to track his movements...if he hadn't been always eating something, I doubt I could distinguish between each set of tracks here"-Leone's voice came from the floor.

"Do you have to do things like that?"-Run said as he looked down at her. Leone was on her beast form, crawling on all fours with her face stuck to the ground as she sniffed the floor.

"I need to track the scents. What's your problem with it?"-Leone replied, annoyed.

"It's the way you…put the end of your back upwards. Its...distracting"-Run sighed.

"So, that a fancy way of saying you're staring at my butt?"-Leone huffed as she turned her head around to face him.

"What? No! But you hardly make any effort to…well, act more reserved. More ladylike, I mean"-Run replied.

"Eh, that's not my style anyway. Plus, being half beast for so long like I have, you quickly see that there's not much point in being embarrassed about your body at all. It's the fur, I think."-Leone added as she shrugged.

"Well, now that you are back among civilized people and acting as part of the new Empire's military, perhaps you could stand to act more like the lady you are?"-Run asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. I like the way I live my life, so why change it?"-Leone smiled as she went back to sniffing the floors. It didn't go unnoticed by Run that she was now doing it in a way that made her behind stick up in the air far more than before, and she was also adding a swinging hip motion to her actions.

"Now you are doing this on purpose"-Run said, as he put a hand to the side of his face.

"You know, you are the first guy that's been so centered on my butt and yet complains all the time"-Leone huffed.

"I bet I am."-Run said in a low voice.

"What was that?"-Leone snapped as she got up and stared at him.

"Nothing. I was out of line. I apologize….it's just that I am…unused to be in the company of women, to be honest"-Run said as he scratched the side of his face.

"Really? I thought a pretty boy like you, with that face and golden hair, plus the whole wings thing, would probably have to beat women off him with a stick"-Leone said as she walked by his side.

"Not really. I'm just interested in reading and being alone most of the time. I'm not very social, to be honest. I was a school teacher back in my village, but…some things happened."-Run said as he leaned against a wall, clearly pained by the sudden memory.

"Well, I can't relate to that, but you will have to get used to women being around now that you share a unit with so many."-Leone said as she stretched against the same wall…when her cat ears suddenly stood up.

"What is…"-Run couldn't finish his sentence as Leone slapped him across the face.

"What the hell? What was that for?"-Run yelled.

"You just touched my butt! I can't believe I feel for your pretty, sensitive boy act!"-Leone yelled back.

"I didn't touch that butt of yours at all! Maybe it was your tail, you…fuzzy hussy!"-Run snapped back.

"Fuzzy Hussy? Really? That's the best you can come up with? And you did touch my butt! It was as light as a breeze, but I felt it!"-Leone snapped back as she glared at him, when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait! Did you just felt that as well?"-Run asked.

"Yeah, it felt like wind…but there's nothing but a wall here…"-Leone replied as she pressed herself against the wall and pushed.

"Wait, don't….."-Run couldn't finish his warning as the wall suddenly spun around, making both him and Leone fall down the dark downward path behind it.

**Several meters of staircase below…**

"Ughh…were the hell are we?"-Run said as he tried moving around. He felt like he was floating in mid air, but the tension on several parts of his body made clear that he was entangled on something, but the total darkness couldn't let him see anything.

"I don't know…I got knocked out, so my teigu's night vision is just starting to come back….you okay? I'm tangled all up on some ropes or vines or something"-Leone replied.

"Yeah, same here too…let me see if can move around…whoa!"-Run yelled as something snapped, and he felt smacking himself sideways against something, everything spinning around.

"Run! You okay?"-Leone asked, her voice feeling closer and seemingly short of breath.

"Yeah…but I got entangled more. I fell head first, but thankfully I landed on something soft. I can't really tell what it is with my face, though."-Run replied.

"Ehhhh…Run?"-Leone's voice sounded very different...and much closer.

"What? I think I'm stuck between some pillows"-Run replied.

"I know. Those are my pillows"-Leone replied back.

"Where would you carry pillows in your….oh. OH! OH!"-Run panicked as he realized what Leone had meant.

"Don't move! You're only getting us more entangled!"-Leone yelped.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"-Run pleaded as he tried to remain calm.

"It's okay, It's okay…my vision is coming back, let's see if we can get ourselves out of this mess with our dignities intact."-Leone said as she tried to move her body around.

"Don't move that way! I´m getting smothered here!"-Run moaned.

"Some girls downtown actually charge extra for that, so stop complaining!...Okay, I have bad news, good news, bad news again and then really bad news. In that order"-Leone said.

"Just give it to me straight, Leone."-Run moaned.

"The bad news is that we are entwined in some sort mess of leather rope contraption and hanging on a dungeon several meters below the palace, and I don't think either of us can cut through it with our teigus without risking injuring the other."-Leone said.

"What's the good news?"-Run asked.

"It's not a torture dungeon."-Leone stated.

"What kind of dungeon has leather ropes and cables and isn't a torture dungeon?"-Run asked out loud. Then it hit him.-"Oh. It's that kind of dungeon isn't it?"-He moaned.

"Yeah. That's the second bad news."-Leone said.

"Then what in hell could be the really bad news then?"-Run snapped.

"The really bad news is that we can't free ourselves, so the only hope we have left is that either Chelsea and Kurome come looking for us eventually, or we are discovered by the maids that were supposed to help clean this wing later today. Either way, we are going to be found out hanging here together in this position."-Leone said.

"This is a nightmare…"-Run moaned in agony.

"Actually, it might get worse. When we opened the door, we let out all the air draft from this place, so it's probably going to go back to room temperature pretty fast"-Leone said.

"So?"-Run asked, against his better judgment.

"I'm half covered in fur and have no way of turning off my teigu, you are fully clothed and our warm bodies are tightly wrapped together…what do you think it's going to happen?-Leone said.

"Oh. So, in other words…"-Run said.

"We're gonna smell like each other for weeks."-Leone said.

"Please, just kill me now."-Run moaned as he buried his face in shame…only to then realize into what he was smothering it.

"I could smother you, but you seem to be doing okay without help."-Leone laughed.

"Are you actually enjoying this? What's wrong with you?"-Run snapped.

"Hey, there are worse ways to spend an afternoon. Also, I'm kinda surprised. I thought you were one of those thin, library dwelling types…you're pretty built"-Leone added.

"Thanks, I do take care of keeping fit…HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?"-Run yelled.

"We have no choice, so we might as well enjoy it. I mean, once the sweat builds up, things are gonna get really slippery here"-Leone replied.

"Wait, that's it! Leone, you are a genius!"-Run yelled.

"I am?"-Leone blinked in surprise.

"If we sweat enough, we can free ourselves from these ropes, since they are all leathery!-Run said.

"Hey, you are right!...wait, how do we build a sweat tangled together like this?-Leone said.

They both stayed silent for a long while.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't"-Run offered.

"I might tell some of the girls if I get drunk enough in the near future"-Leone said.

"Fine, I don't care…let's just get this over with. And just cuddling, by the way! Keep your hands above my waist!"-Run warned.

"Spoilsport"-Leone huffed.

**Meanwhile, up the stairs…**

"So, do you still want to go down there?"-A young maid asked to her companion.

"Not anymore, no. That place is going to stink to high heaven once they get free."-the other maid replied.

"Okay, you know the drill…we were never here, and we will never speak of this to anyone"-was her companion's reply, as both maids hurried away from the hallway as fast as they could.

Elsewhere in the same wing…

Chelsea gave a huge yawn as she gazed at the towers upon towers of books, manuscripts and envelopes on the large table she was standing next to. On the other side, Kurome just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Uughhhh…We've been here for hours and we've barely investigated half of these books and records…and there's three more rooms just like this left to check. How the hell did that fat bastard even had enough time to read, write and hide all this stuff?-Chelsea groaned.

"Rumor was it he was a light sleeper. Probably because he ate all the time."-Kurome said between shoving mouthfuls of cookies from her bag.

"You are one to talk. Does that cookie bag of yours even have a bottom?"-Chelsea said as she placed a lollypop on her mouth.

"I need a lot of energy because of my teigu. Summoning my puppets and wielding its power takes a lot of me, so I snack all the time. The sugar helps"-Kurome replied in her monotone way.

"Well, changing form and shape also drains me out. That's why I suck on these all the time"-Chelsea smiled as she took the lollypop from her mouth.

Before she could even react, a swift gust of wind along with a black blur appeared before her, vanishing, just as the lollypop she was holding did. In front of her, Kurome was now sucking on it, her eyes wide.

"Hey! You could just ask me for one if you wanted to try them!"-Chelsea said, as she took another lollypop from her case….only to realize Kurome was now staring at that one intensely as well.

"Ehhhh…Kurome…why are you looking me at that?"-Chelsea managed to say before she was tackled by Kurome, who knocked stacks of books everywhere as she jumped on her, quickly jumping back with her prize already in her mouth.

"Hey! What are you, a little kid? Just ask for one like a normal person!"-Chelsea yelled as she adjusted her hair back in place. Kurome was sucking intensely on the lollypop, ignoring her completely.

"Hey! Get up and help me put these back in place. At least we had already checked them!"-Chelsea said as she picked over some books from the floor...it then dawned on her that Kurome was now staring at the newer lollypop intensely.

"This one isn't as sweet at the first one"-Kurome said with disappointment on her voice, as she obeyed and started picking up the books on her side.

"What? They are all the same flavor! Wait, I had the other one in my mouth. That was probably my lip gloss you tasted"-Chelsea answered, as she braced for being jumped on again.

"What's lip gloss?"-Kurome asked, clearly puzzled.

"It's a cosmetic for your lips. You know, to make them taste and look better."-Chelsea replied.

"What are cosmetics?"-Kurome asked again.

"You know, makeup. Creams, tinctures and all that stuff girls use to look prettier"-Chelsea said.

"Why would anyone want to look prettier than they are?"-Kurome asked again. She seemed oddly interested in the concept.

"Well, for vanity, I guess. Or to attract a boy they like."-Chelsea shrugged. She knew Kurome and Akame had been deprived of a normal childhood and education, but still…Kurome seemed absolutely oblivious to a lot of things.

"To attract a boy…like General Esdeath does with Tatsumi?"-Kurome pondered.

Chelsea tried to picture the scene in her mind. No, she couldn't imagine it. Esdeath's idea of attracting a boy' attention probably was the same as what someone normal would use to hunt a wild animal. Maybe even less humane than that.

"No, definitely not like that. It's more like making you stand out so he will pay more attention to you."-Chelsea explained.

"But Wave stares at me a lot, and I don't use any makeup at all."-Kurome said.

"Ehhh…well, that's probably because he likes you a lot then. Wait, you guys aren't together? I thought you two were a couple!"-Chelsea said in shock.

"No, we just get paired together a lot. But he does asks me a lot of things, and seems to worry about my state all the time."-Kurome answered.

Chelsea groaned as she rubbed her temples. She was starting to realize that she was probably the most normal assassin in the capital. It was a frightening thought.

"Do you like him?"-Chelsea asked. She knew she was about to get involved in something that would lead to a lot of headaches, but even she couldn't leave a fellow girl suffering from romantic problems on her own. Leaving Kurome on her own after opening her mind to all of this would be the same as abandoning a puppy…a murderous puppy with a zombie army of her own, but a puppy still.

"I…my chest feels like it tightens when he gets hurt or punished. And I sometimes forget to snack when he's talking to me."-Kurome answered in a low voice, as she looked down at her cookie bag.

"Well, she definitely likes the guy. Maybe I should let Akame handle this?"-Chelsea thought. She couldn't even come up with the mental image of Akame giving romantic advice to someone.

"Uhm…maybe you should try to be alone with him more? Try to get him to talk about himself, get to know what he likes, about his past? Try to seem interested in him?"-Chelsea suggested as she finished cleaning the mess on her side.

"I see. I will ask him tonight then."-Kurome said as she walked over the table after placing back the last book she was carrying back on its original place on the shelf. She stared intensively at Chelsea.

"Ehhhh…why are you staring at me like that for?"-Chelsea said as she raised her arms defensively, a feeling of dread coming all over her. Before she could react, Kurome had already made her move.

Chelsea actually stopped breathing as she felt herself being embraced by Kurome's arms. Despite her skills and power, the girl's arms and chest felt soft and frail.

"Thank you for your assistance. I apologize for my prior behavior"-Kurome said as she let go, and then bowed her head down.

"Eh, it's okay. No harm done, really"-Chelsea said nervously. Less than a month ago, she had actually lived in fear of facing Kurome in battle. The current situation felt oddly similar.

"Okay. I must meet my sister. I will continue to assist you with our duties tomorrow. Goodbye"-Kurome said as she bowed once more, revealing the three lollypops she was sucking on as she ran out of the library.

"Well, maybe there is some hope for everyone after all."-Chelsea smiled as remembered what had became the first hug she had received in months…although something felt weird.

"Wait a minute; was she sucking on three lollypops?"-Chelsea said out loud as she took her case from behind her back and opened it. It was completely devoid of lollypops.

"Oh, that conniving little…."-Chelsea grinned. She had actually gotten the better of her in more than one way.

**Next Chapter: Tatsumi discovers that living on the same house than Esdeath might be more than a challenge than he thought, as Esdeath's continuous attempts to prove her worth to him as a future wife may be even deadlier than her usual self. Mine finds out that Seryuu might be a much more different person with hidden depths, but this might make he even more frightening. Bols and Susanoo learn that they might have much more in common than they imagined. Also, Kurome makes a life changing decision to prove herself to Akame and Wave. And Budou and his daughter are reunited after they both thought they had spoken their last. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Lots of people seemed to be wondering about Tatsumi and Esdeath's engaged life, so this chapter will be a quick look into it. We'll see Mine discovering the real secret of why Seryuu remains a Jaeger and Bols and Susanoo striking common ground next, I promise. You will also have a surprise twist regarding the promised dinner scene that will make things even more awkward/funny, and then we will finally meet the new threat that's on the horizon.**

**Chapter Seven: You never go to war alone.**

Later that day…

Tatsumi sighed heavely as he made his way through the capital's residential district; it had taken them a few hours of shopping, but him and Lubbock were confident they had found a few gifts to bring to the dreaded dinner they both were going to be forced to attend, and that the gifts they had each chosen were good enough to keep both Esdeath and Najenda happy that each one's gift was superior to the other's.

Actually, Tatsumi had no idea what to made of Esdeath anymore after her confession; when she had literally begged him to "conquer her", to force her to change her very nature…he had never seen her so vulnerable, yet she had shown no sign of weaknesses. At first, he thought I was all part of a plan to get him to lower his guard so she could do with him as she pleased, but there had been something in her eyes that night…a spark of humanity and frailty he had never expected to see on her face. She seemed truly afraid of the idea of losing him, to the point that she had actually changed the course of history and ended a war, all because the idea of losing him, either to death or hatred, had made her see beyond her very beliefs and nature. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he could conquer and change her for the better.

Esdeath loved him with every fiber of her being and with the whole of her heart; he had no doubt of that. But at the same time, Tatsumi couldn't figure out his feelings for her. He was attracted to her, of course. No sane man would be unable to feel some sort of attraction to her beauty, but he was torn over his actual feelings for her. Before, he had pitied her, as he saw her as a broken, empty person with little humanity in her heart; when he had decided he couldn't convince her or save her after hearing her past story from her very lips, he thought he could had faced her as an enemy if they meet again. But now she was her enemy in a different war, a war in which Esdeath was enemy, battlefield and objective. He couldn't lose this war, of course…and he didn't want to. Not anymore. Not after she had clung to him in desperation, a woman so scared of losing the one thing that made her feel love and kindness, she was willing to go to war with her own twisted nature.

The problem was that while Esdeath had asked Tatsumi to fight and change her, she also seemed to be trying to help him do so as well. Of course that as a general and a warrior, she remained the stoic, merciless and chilling figure she had always been…it was part of who she was, after all. But when she was alone with him, or when she let down her guard in public if they were close, she showed a gentle, loving side that was still different from the dominating, manipulative and clingy persona she had showed him before. Tatsumi suspected she was trying to change herself, but he also knew that Esdeath being, well, Esdeath, had no idea how to limit herself or even how to act natural. Of course that she had asked Bols for advice, which Tatsumi knew would make things worse for him, as Esdeath would understand his words, but then would put her unique spin on it…after all, war and battle was in her very nature, and she couldn't change that. In her eyes, only Tatsumi could. And knowing that this was true scared Tatsumi to his core; because her love for him was so strong, she could actually trust him with her very existence, her very person…and Tatsumi had just realized that this meant he couldn't see her as he had before, scared of her advances, of her insistence and obsession. He knew he had to save her; no matter the cost…her love for him alone deserved that.

Tatsumi sighed as he leaned against a street post. His memories went back to his home. Back then, he had never been loved before…he loved Ieyasu as his best friend, and he had always wondered what his true feelings for Sayo had been, but destiny and the Empire's cruelty had stolen that from him. He thought of Aria, who had showed him kindness and love, only to then show her true nature as a monster who had taken the only people he had called friends from him…he could still remember her voice, full of hatred and madness, until he had silenced it forever. How ironic it was that a monster like Aria had tricked him into loving and caring for her, while Esdeath had done the exact opposite, never tricking him or hiding her true nature from him, as twisted as she could be, Esdeath had loved him honestly and openly. He made a weak smile when he thought how funny Sayo and Ieyasu would find his current predicament.

That gave him enough energy to reach the end of the street. Tatsumi stared at the exact spot where the residential district changed into the noble district, which lead into the Imperial Palace.

Right before the border between the two districts, was the place Tatsumi called home now. He stared intently at the large but still somewhat modest two story wooden house. It was build like a cabin from his region, made to stand the hard winter and makes the most of the spring and summers. Esdeath had bought it without consulting him, but it had been a pleasant surprise; maybe she had sources of her own, or perhaps she actually knew him better than he thought; Tatsumi would never call home a place in the noble district as long as he lived. Not after what Aria and her family had done to him.

His memories drifted as he closed his eyes.

He remembered how during their first days together, Esdeath had actually asked him about his past. After he was finished, she hadn't said a word at all, but just embraced him. He had denied and refused to see the facts for a while, but truly, Esdeath and he had both common ghosts in their pasts. The day after that, Esdeath had asked him to accompany him to the noble district. Tatsumi had almost suffered a panic attack when they arrived at their destination.

It was Aria's family state. The place was abandoned, but everything was still in place, including the outside shed were his friends and countless others had been tortured to death.

"Why would you bring me here?"-Tatsumi asked, fighting his tears from showing.

"Did you bring Incursio with you as I asked, Tatsumi?"-Esdeath replied in the icy tone she used only hen in battle or facing an enemy.

Tatsumi could only nod at her question. He had never seen her talk and look like that since they had been reunited.

"Summon it"-Esdeath said, making clear it was an order.

Tatsumi acknowledged her, not even questioning why. He pulled out Incursio from his back and activated it, letting himself be enveloped by its power and changing into its armored form. It had been a long time since he had done so. In fact, he had hoped he would never do it again.

"Now what? What do you want of me?"-Tatsumi said, feeling anger building inside him, a voice telling him that she had no right to do this to him.

"I want you to destroy this place."-Esdeath replied.

"What?"-Tatsumi snapped.

"You heard me. I want you to tear this mansion to its very foundations"-Esdeath said.

"What would be the point of that?"-Tatsumi said.

"Humor me"-Esdeath reply, staring directly at him. Her eyes made it clear she wouldn't budge on this.

"Fine"-Tatsumi huffed as he approached the front gate of the mansion, and withdrew his lance. With one clear strike, he blew the door, frame and wall into pieces.

"Happy?"-Tatsumi replied as he turned at her.

"Again. Keep doing it until I order you to stop"-Esdeath said as she crossed her arms around her chest, staring defiantly at him.

Tatsumi huffed, and with another blow, made a wall and rows of furniture in the entrance lobby turn into rubble and debris. He turned around and stroke down another wall, using the momentum to turn around and slam his lance into the entrance staircase, making it explode in a shower of marble and wood.

He turned around, only to see Esdeath facing him in the distance. Just the sight of her made him mad for being toyed with.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want!"-Tatsumi screamed as he let himself loose. His swings became a blur as he mowed down wall after wall as he screamed in anger…but in just a few seconds, that anger had turned to rage. When he wrecked his way through to the living room, he relived the memory of Aria and her parents lying to him, manipulating him while his friends and so many others were being tortured and killed just a few meters away from him. After that, he could no longer see clearly, or even feel Incursio's weight on him anymore.

Esdeath watched the whole scene from afar, her expression as icy as her stare. The once proud mansion fell apart from Incursio's blows with little resistance, as the screams filled the air. Esdeath didn't even move or changed her expression as the whole place collapsed on itself, sending dust everywhere. On the middle of the ruins, the lone form of Incursio could be seen. It was immobile for a few moments, then its head turned around, focusing on the sole remaining structure in the grounds.

The shed

With a scream that didn't sound like any that a human being could make, Incursio ran towards the shed, colliding with it at the same moment that it swung its lance with all its power. The small structure exploded as if it had been struck by lightning, releasing a cloud of dust and debris that enveloped the whole area.

Without changing her expression, Esdeath made her way across the mist of destruction, stopping at the edge of the place where Incursio had attacked.

She waited as the dust settled, and stared at the scene in front of her.

In the middle of the rubble was Tatsumi, lying on his knees, as Incursio's power had long left him…yet he kept slamming with his fists at the ground and the rubble, ignoring his pain and the blood from his hands.

Before he could react, before he could realize, he felt himself being embraced from behind. He turned around, and through the tears clouding his eyes, could see Esdeath looking at him. Her prior glare and commanding presence were completely gone. All that he could make through his tears was the look of concern on her face. Before he knew it, Tatsumi had buried his face in her chest, his tears overcoming him as her embrace became stronger.

After several moments, he finally could bring himself to ask.

"Why?-Tatsumi whispered.

"Because you need to let go."-Esdeath replied. Tatsumi could only listen to her as she took his face on her hands, and wiped away the dirt and tears from it.

"You have suffered, Tatsumi. Someone like you, with your kindness and warmth. You would have never joined Night Raid in the first place had you been spared the pain and horror that was inflicted to you here, in this place. You would had never drawn your sword or taken a life had you not suffered loss like this. But you need to let go of that anger now. There is nothing you can do for the dead, Tatsumi…I know this well. All you can do is to keep living, keep fighting for what you believe in, with all the strength you have. You are strong, Tatsumi. You are strong in ways I can't even imagine or comprehend…but I do understand that whatever anger and pain you're relied on to fuel you as an assassin, they will only cause you pain and suffering now. You need to let go of them, Tatsumi. Else you will become what you hate."-Esdeath said as he caressed his hair.

"Why? Why would you even care about something like that? You said it yourself, that you can't even understand it!"-Tatsumi said the pain and memory still affecting his mind.

Esdeath's embrace got lighter as she let go of him, just as Tatsumi realized how hurtful his words had been…and that she didn't deserved them. With shame, he looked up to face her.

Only to find Esdeath staring at him, her expression one of complete concern. There were tears building in her eyes.

"You are right. I cannot understand it. Perhaps I never will. But I do understand that you are in pain and that you are suffering, and I cannot stand it. Perhaps there is truly no way for me to become someone you can truly love, Tatsumi. But I cannot live knowing the one I love suffers and despairs; even if I cannot understand his feelings, I will not stand by and see him be consumed by it. I will not. I can endure any pain inflicted upon my body; resist being subjected to any torture on me. But I cannot go on for a moment knowing that you are suffering, Tatsumi. Of that you can be sure of."-Esdeath said.

Tatsumi stared at her in disbelief…he now not only felt ashamed for lashing at her, but for not realizing it earlier, even when the clues had been there all long, in front of his eyes.

Esdeath had asked him to go to battle against her nature in order to save her from it…but that didn't meant Tatsumi was alone in this fight.

"I know. Thank you for reminding me."-Tatsumi said as he smiled at her. He would hadn't believed it months ago, but watching her wipe the tears of her face and smile back at him had been the most alive he had felt since the war had ended.

They walked together as they made their way out of the debris covered grounds. Outside the gate, a whole regiment of the Imperial Army had seemingly just arrived.

"General Esdeath? We just arrived as per your orders. What happened here?"-The commanding officer asked.

"I was inspecting this property I purchased. The foundations of the place where rotten and it collapsed."-Esdeath replied.

"I see. What are your orders then?"-the officer asked, choosing wisely not to pursue the matter further.

"I want this property cleaned of debris as soon as possible. This place is to become a memorial and cemetery of the victims of the corrupt nobles that supported Honest's reign"-Esdeath replied.

"But General…the noble houses in the sector might object.."-The officer replied, showing a sudden lack of self-preservation.

"Any nobles who wish to oppose what I choose to do with my property are free to bring the issue to me directly, Commander."-Esdeath said with a single glare.

"Of course! It will be done, General!"-The man said as he saluted and then wisely led his men into the property as fast as possible.

"So, did you had this all planned from the start?"-Tatsumi asked as they made their way home.

"Perhaps. I am a strategist, after all."-Esdeath answered as she took her arm around his. Tatsumi didn't offer any resistance. In fact, he couldn't help but question if he was going to be the one conquered after all.

Tatsumi smiled at the memory. It had come at the right moment, reminding him why he had to keep fighting.

He made his way through the snow filled front of the house. It was the middle of spring, yet Esdeath used her powers every time to make sure their house was covered in snow. Tatsumi thought at first that she did it to make him feel more comfortable, but he now suspected that Esdeath actually liked it herself. Perhaps it reminded her of her homeland.

Of course, being the only snow covered house in the city attracted children of every district, as it presented them with the chance to fight with snowballs and play that they only had in winter. He chuckled a bit when he remembered the first time he had to explain to Esdeath what a snowball war actually was. She had gotten a bit too carried away when she saw him play with some children. As a result, both of them had to apologize to several sets of parents about their sons and daughters returning home looking like snowmen. Pretty much all the parents accepted their apologies rather quickly.

"Well, at least she is trying…I have to try harder as well."-Tasumi sighed as he turned the doorknob…only to be blasted into the distance by an avalanche of snow.

…..

Once he had changed into warm clothes and helped Esdeath clean the snow from the rest of the entryway of the house, he found out that the avalanche had been Esdeath's way with dealing with a kitchen accident.

"I was trying to make a cake."-Esdeath sighed as she placed a rock hard, carbon like round shape on the kitchen table.

"It's okay. But you know, I'm a very good cook myself. You don't really have to try and do these kinds of things. You are a general after all."-Tatsumi said as he tried not to look at the crack the burned cake had made when dropped on the table.

"Well, I'm not going to be a general all my life! And besides, it's a matter of pride! I cant let anyone else have sweet kitchen memories with you!"-Esdeath huffed.

Tatsumi rued the day he had told him about Akame and him being pretty much the only cooks in Night Raid. Months ago, that would have been reason enough for Esdeath to destroy Akame, but now, it was the same as her rivalry with Najenda. If it involved him, the she had to be the best at it, no questions asked. Tatsumi was starting to think he had a better chance of surviving the old Esdeath's love at this rate. He didn't even realize that she remembered her pre-war self as "Old Esdeath" anymore.

"Well, maybe you could just hone your skills by cooking the things you already know to cook? Then you could branch out into new areas"-Tatsumi suggested.

"I'm not going to have you living on military rations and camp stew! Unless…."-Esdeath suddenly got a pondering look on her face.

"Unless what?"-Tatsumi asked with dread.

"Well, I didn't learn much traditional Partas Clan cooking recipes when I was a child, my mother dying before I had any memory and all…but I there's a couple things I could try"-Esdeath answered.

"See? I knew you would think of something!"-Tatsumi said, suddenly relieved.

"Of course, I would have to replace snow dragon with earth dragon…I can't vouch they will taste the same, but once we hunt one we will find out"-Esdeath said, not realizing Tatsumi had gone pale from her mentioning hunting and cooking a danger beast so casually.

"Well, we aren't going to do that today, right? We have dinner plans!"-Tatsumi said, hopefully.

"Oh right. I thought you knew already"-Esdeath replied.

"Knew what?"-Tatsumi asked.

"The dinner with Najenda and her "fiancée" got cancelled."-Esdeath answered.

"Really? Too bad."-Tatsumi lied. He was sure Lubbock has been ecstatic to now they had gotten out of that carefree.

"Well, we are still going to dinner with them. Najenda and I both got invited to eat at General Budou's house tonight."-Esdeath added.

"What?"-Tatsumi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Grujen came with the invitation a few hours ago. General Budou's daughter returns home tonight, and it seems they want her to see a few familiar faces when she arrives. Grujen said it would help her feel welcome, since, she and her father haven't spoken or seen each other since she defected to the Rebel Army lat year."-Esdeath explained. As usual, she was completely oblivious to Tatsumi's shock.

"General Budou has a daughter….and she was a member of the Rebel Army? And we are going to be there for when they first see each other after all this time?"-Tatsumi asked, hoping against hope that Esdeath could see the actual situation.

"Yeah…after all, she was our roommate back at the Academy. We are pretty much her only friends"-Esdeath answered.

It was at that point that Tatsumi actually fainted. Of course, Esdeath had no problem using the occasion to put her resuscitation skills to good use, although Tatsumi might had appreciated is he hadn't been so thought at it. He also might appreciated her not helping more, had he known what was expecting him at that dinner.

**Next Chapter: The mystery of how Seryuu remains a Jaeger and an agent of justice in these peace times is revealed, much to Mine's horror, as she discovers that Seryuu might be more terrifying at being nice than at being her usual self. Meanwhile, Bols receives a surprise visit while at work, leading Susanno to come to terms with the relationship between living teigus and humans. Also, Lubbock's feelings get him dragged more into Najenda's schemes, while Budou faces the one enemy he considers his match: his own daughter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Once again, I'm extremely grateful for the kind reviews and support! Finally it's time for Mine and Seryu to make their appearances, and I hope the plotline I developed for making Seryu's character fit in the story is well received. I hope it does, as it ended up taking a whole chapter. After this, we'll finally see a chapter focused on Bolls and Susanoo, along with what Lubbock and Najenda are up to. After that, its time to see what has happened with Syura, and see the first appearance of the new threat that Night Raid and Jaegers will face together in the future.**

**Chapter Eight: Lost causes.**

**The Empire capital, Low Town district:**

Mine walked among the houses and small stores, marveling at how they had changed in just a few weeks; During Honest's reign, the outcast, the poor and the unwanted were so numerous the Low Town district had became a complete shanty town, were crime, prostitution and murder was the norm. But after Esdeath's actions, the nobles and criminals that had kept an iron rule of abuse and exploitation of the common people had meet their ends, either executed o imprisoned; some of them had actually thought they had covered their tracks or could be protected by their connections, money or titles. They thought wrong. The Emperor's new policies and the influence of the Path of Peace religion had essentially dealt those who traded in the bodies and suffering of the people a mortal wound. Leone herself had actually spent her first weeks back in the Capital hunting down and wrecking illegal prostitution rackets, and as she had found out, so had Run from the Jaegers. Very few of their operations had ended with actual imprisoned criminals, but Mine suspected that the Emperor, his new Prime Minister and the Leader of the Path of Peace had been more than willing to look to the other side, extending the pardons of Night Raid and the Jaegers until they had managed to wipe all the criminal scum who had benefitted from Honest's corruption from the capital. It had taken them a month, but now they had finally cleaned the capital, and the information, confessions and documents gathered had also allowed the reunited army to follow the same course of action on other cities and towns, although in a much less…lethal manner.

But now that was over; Night Raid and the Jaegers weren't busy or preoccupied anymore to avoid facing each other by concentrating on their missions…but the meeting with General Budou had made it clear that in this newfound peace, they had to stand together now, or lose everything they had both fought for. Unfortunately, for Mine that meant facing the person she was sure she hated more than anyone in the world.

Seryu. An insane psychopath with a justice complex that had led her to turn her very body into a weapon, and who owned a Teigu fit for her personality; a cute little thing that looked completely harmless, until you lowered your guard and realized, too late, the monster that hid under that mask. Whoever had created the Teigus had a sick sense of humor, since Seryu and her Teigu were made for each other. Two monsters wearing innocent clothing, to lure they prey in.

Mine glared at a nearby street clock, and cursed her luck. She had been ecstatic beyond dreams after seeing how her people had been granted their own land, a high degree of autonomy and reparations by the reformed Empire. It was like an illusion she expected any day to be shattered, but now she finally accepted it was real. Because the price to pay was working together with the very monster that had killed her friend and feed her to her beast.

"I hope you can forgive me, Sheele"-Mine thought as she waited. She was supposed to rendezvous with Seryu for patrolling the outskirts of the capital, but Mine had purposely showed up an hour earlier. She didn't trust Seryu in the slightest; even if Esdeath and Budou had assured Najenda that Seryu would keep in line.

Mine looked around, and suddenly noticed the new structure that dominated the Low Town district's skyline. The Path of Peace's Cathedral wasn't exactly imposing, as its architectural style and height was as modest as the district's other buildings. It seemed that even when officially becoming the Empire's religion, the Path of Peace had no intention of following the Empire's traditions for grandeur and luxury. Part of their beliefs was that their religion had to adapt to the places where it established new churches, in order to keep them humble and in touch with the people. Mine had even heard rumors that the religion was becoming popular among their people, yet their missionaries and followers in the new region they occupied made little preaching if not nothing at all, devoting their efforts to helping with the colonization of the region first.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to take a better look at the place, as she turned a corner to reach their main entrances…which lead her to collide with someone who was running in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Watch were you're going, you moron!"-Mine yelled as she rubbed her head. She felt like she had run into a steel gate. When she opened her eyes, she almost took out Pumpkin from her back holster by instinct alone.

"Why don't you look before turning a corner you…"-Seryu replied as she dusted herself. Koro was by her side, completely unfazed by the situation.

"YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"-They both yelled at the same time.

"You aren't supposed to be here until an hour later, you pink freak!"-Seryu growled.

"Like I was going to follow anything you said, you mechanized psychopath!-Mine yelled back.

"I don't have time for you! Just get out of here and meet me at the place I told you to!-Seryu clenched her teeth as she glared at Mine.

"I don't have to follow the orders of a murderous tin can! I can go where I please!"-Mine growled at her.

"Fine, then go feel pleased elsewhere, you twin tailed trash bag!"-Seryu snapped back. At her side, Koro looked at the situation switching his attention from Seryu to Mine as they yelled at each other.

"What did you just call me? That's it, I'm putting you bitch and your dog down like any sane person should had done years ago!"-Mine yelled as she reached for Pumpkin.

"That's it, give me an excuse to execute you like the murderous piece of trash you are!"-Seryu screamed as the sound of her mechanical arms unlocking to reveal her machine gun limbs was heard.

"Seryu! You are early! And you finally brought a friend?"-A gentle voice coming from between them broke their attempts to unleash hell on each other.

Standing on the doorway of the Cathedral was the young Leader of the Path of Peace, surrounded by several children of various ages and genders. He was smiling as he walked towards them, the children following.

"Your lordship! She…this..she is not my friend, just a teammate!"-Seryu mumbled her words as she quickly stood rigidly as if she were in presence of a superior officer. There was a notorious shade of red on her face as she stood there.

"Yeah. What she said."-Mine said as she adopted a more relaxed stand. She blushed a bit in shame, as she realized she had let her anger get the best of her. Battling Seryu here would have been disastrous for any bystanders.

"Oh, I see."-The Leader said as he stared at them, adopting a meditating look with his hand on the side of his face. He quickly went back to his usual, cheerful self.-"See, children? Even former enemies like a member of Night Raid and an officer of the Jaegers can get along together in this new time of peace. Surely the lot of you can do the same, instead of fighting over girls and boys playing together?"-The leader said as he looked down at the children, who stared at him and then at the rather uneasy two girls in front of them. After some murmuring among them, the kids left together to play in a nearby plaza, waving back at the Leader and his two acquaintances.

"Ah, if only adults were as wise and simple as children."-The Leader said with a wishful look on his face.-"I am glad to see you here, Seryu. Sister Agnes was worried you would miss your scheduled treatment now that you were nack working for the military full time"-he added as he smiled at Seryu.

"I…I wouldn't miss it, no matter what, your grace! I'll go straight to her!"-Seryu replied as she turned a brighter shade of red.

"I am glad you are taking it seriously, Seryu. Go along, I'll keep your teammate entertained while she waits for you"-The leader as he smiled at Mine, who was absolutely out of her depth. She had no idea how to even react to the bizarre scene in front of her.

"Thank you, your grace! I'll do my best, I promise!"-Seryu manged to say as she ran into the cathedral, Koro bounding on his chain as he was dragged along.

Mine just stood there, unsure of what even to say after what had just happened.

"You truly hate her, don't you, Miss Mine?"-The Leader said as he stared at her smiling.

"What?"-Mine said. She couldn't believe the young man could ask a question like that to a total stranger with a smile on his face.

"Seryu. You have nothing but hatred for her. In fact, it takes all your self control just to keep you from killing her."-The Leader said.

"I…."-Mine felt like she was being mugged with just words and a smile. She finally accepted she had no way out of this.

"She killed my friend. In front of me. While she laughed and called it Justice! She should be dead! If there was any justice in this world, she would have been executed for her crimes!"-Mine snapped at him. She was never one to hold to her emotions, but that smile of his and his words were just too much to ignore.

"Perhaps she should have been. But so did Night Raid. And you. And your friend. You all have blood on your hands, whether it is from acting in the name of Justice, Freedom, Sadism or Vengeance. Or am I wrong? Do the reasons she killed for make her any less of a killer than you or your friend?"-The leader asked, as his smile faded.

Mine stared in shock at him. She had made no qualms about the lives she had taken, but hearing him say it like that made her feel like she hadn't actually given the matter any thought.

"I know this might come as a shock to you, but are you aware that the pardons both Jaegers and Night Raid received were actually voted upon by the Emperor and his council?"-The Leader asked.

Mine just stared at him. How could she know that? How could this guy, who was a member of the council, talk about the subject so casually?

"Of course you didn't know. But brokering peace isn't easy, especially when it comes to judging acts of war and crimes committed in the name of what both sides called justice. Most members of both groups were given pardons unanimously, and one was condemned posthumously, but there were two exceptions to the votes being in all cast in favor"-The leader said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who?"-Mine asked, already knowing half the answer.

"Seryu. And your fallen friend."-The Leader said.

Mine could feel her anger rise inside of her. Schelle? How dared they dump her in the same category as her killer? How blind were they? She gritted her teeth together, fighting the urge to scream at the young man and his stupid, condescending face.

"My vote was the one that pardoned both of them"-The Leader said, as if he could see through her.

Mine's anger sank as if she had been drenched in icy water. Why was he telling her this?

"My danger beast lineage makes me rather…emphatic towards those that are seen as monstrous or viewed as hopeless by most people. It's a rather embarrassing trait for someone who had so many enemies as I did back during the war. However, I felt I couldn't vote differently in either case. Especially when I could see their possible futures and their pasts, as someone with my gift can"-The Leader explained.

"Why? Why would you even care about both of them?"-Mine asked.

"Because I pitied them. Because the pain they had been through, either caused by their selves or by how they were used by others, was far too much for me to imagine. You friend may had been a kind, gentle person, of that I have no doubt, Miss Mine. But she was a killer by nature. She killed people long before joining Night Raid, regardless of her reasons for doing so, and she made no qualms or excuses over her enjoyment of her murders. Night Raid simply gave her a purpose and direction, but your friend was no innocent, and she didn't kill out of justice or retribution. She enjoyed it, and even she could admit that to herself. Do you really think, when looking at her and her actions outside from your feelings of friendship and camaderie to her, that she was an innocent person? That she was sane or even felt guilt about her crimes?"-The Leader said, staring at Mine directly. Any trace of the kind, smiling man he had been moments ago were gone, the being in front of her feeling like he didn't belong in this world at all.

"I…I…"-Mine said, as she fought back tears, as each memory of Schelle she had ignited all at once in her mind. Her smile. Her clumsy attempts at helping in the base. Her gentle teasing. Her absentmindness. All the dear memories Mine had of Schelle flashed in front of her eyes…but so did those of every mission they had been together. Her face when cutting someone with her Teigu. Her merciless stare. Her efficiency when killing. How she never showed any regret or emotion whatsoever, either when killing or back at the base.

Mine felt her strength leaving her as the memories collided with each other, reminding her of Schelle, but at the same time also making her realize how blind she had being to the truth. No matter how much she had loved her, how much she cared for her and mourned her death, she had convinced herself that Schelle wasn't evil or a murderer. She had acknowledged so to her teammates, to Mine, and she had chosen to ignore it. She felt disgusted at herself for how she had fooled herself, for how she was betraying the memory of her friend. Mine had never felt emptier in her whole life.

"I am sorry for my words, Miss Mine. But I believe I had to make my point to you"-The Leader said in a soft voice.

"Why? Why would you make feel like an idiot and a traitor? Just so you could defend Seryu? Because she is one of your followers?-Mine snarled at him.

"No. In fact, Seryu isn't a member of the Path of Peace at all."-The Leader stated.

"What? Then why is she even in there? You know what she is, How can you let her near anyone?"-Mine demanded to know.

"Because I want to save her. Sister Agnes is actually a skilled healer, with a similar…nature to mine. She can heal the wounds of others, whether they are located in their bodies or souls. However, the process is extremely painful, and we are only willing to use it in cases where all other options of treatment are hopeless."-The Leader said. There was sadness in his voice as he said the words.

"You think you can save someone like her?"-Mine said in disbelief.

"No. I would be foolish to think that. But I believe I should try no matter what. Because just like your friend, Seryu is someone who was awakened to her true nature by circumstance. Schelle, your friend and teammate, became aware she was a killer when she killed to save someone she loved, and then found reassurance in her personal revelation when she killed for vengeance and for survival. Night Raid saw her talent and pointed her in direction were, by their belief and that of the Rebel Army, her abhorrent nature could be used for a good purpose…regardless if that actually helped her or not"-The Leader said.

Mine just stared at him in shock again. It wasn't how his words made her see how the general belief that he could see the future and the past of other could be true, but that she had just realized that she had never questioned the fact that Schelle might had been just a tool in the eyes of the Rebel Army, perhaps even Najenda. The thought repulsed her even more because of how obvious it seemed now.

"Seryu was orphaned because of the war. Her father was an officer, and he wasn't a kind man or a loving parent. He raised her as if she had been a recruit, making her blindly loyal to the Empire and its "Justice". Her falling under the guidance of a corrupt, morally bankrupt man as Ogre further pushed her into becoming what she is. Just like your friend, her true nature was hiding under her surface, just waiting to be released and pointed by anyone who knew how to exploit it. What dr. Stylish did to her was probably the breaking point."-The Leader said. Mine had heard no one had ever seen him show anything but joy and smiles on his face, but the look on his face was of barely repressed rage. She had killed monsters and assassins before, but the sight of the Leader losing his calm demeanor made her scared like she had never been before.

"When Sister Agnes told me what Seryu's body actually looks like under her clothing…it made me wish Night Raid had never killed Stylish at all, just so he could be executed as the monster he was. To do that to a human being, exploiting her faith and belief that she was being a hero, that he was doing the work of justice. Some sins cannot be forgiven. Those who knowingly, purposely would do something like that to another living being…death might be too good a sentence for them, may I be forgiven for falling to rage and hatred…but I'm half human after all."-The Leader said as his voice trembled.

Mine just kept staring at him. She believed him, of course, after seeing both Seryu's body modification and Stylish's work and creations in person. But when he spoke of it…it seemed even more abhorrent than what she had seen and experienced.

"Sister Agnes and I are doing all we can. So far, we have been able to undo some of the damage to her body, but at the expense of her fighting ability. As for her mind…I believe Seryu will not harm another human being, unless she is ordered so by General Esdeath or if it's the only way to save someone else. She still believes she acts in the name of justice, but since she associated Justice directly with the Empire itself, she has adapted to the more gentle nature of the Empire. All it took was an order by the Emperor himself and a confirmation by General Esdeath, and Seryu now cannot kill other people unless they are enemies of the empire or directly threaten its citizens. However that doesn't mean she is cured or normal. She will never be any of those things. The damage and her nature are too deep to fully change. She is actually less of a threat and a risk, but it comes at the expense of her very freedom as a living being, regardless of the reasons for doing so. Not to mention the "other" measures she accepted be implemented on her as part of her rehabilitation process"-The leader continued.

"Other measures?"-Mine asked.

"Seryu's body is barely human after what Stylish did to her. She actually lacks most of her organs, and her muscle structure has been replaced on its majority by machinery and power sources, which act as hr limbs and sources of energy. She doesn't need to breathe or eat at all, and can actually go without sleep for days if she wants to. However her heart and brain, even while altered as the rest of her, still require nutrient rich blood in order to function as a normal human being's. However, Stylish, either out of his cleverness or cruelty, made it so that Seryu's natural blood actually can't provide enough nourishment to sustain the few organs she has left. She requires a more potent blood if she is to remain alive."-The Leader said, not even bothering to hide the true meaning of his words.

"You don't mean…"-Mine asked in horror.

"Danger beast blood. Or at least something similar to it. That's why I convinced the Emperor and General Esdeath for allowing Seryu to enter my service as my bodyguard as part of the Imperial Council. That way either Sister Agnes or I can donate blood to keep her alive while we try to find a solution. She needs to be given a full replacement every month, as the blood, as powerful as it is, degrades within that time. We have stored some for emergencies, but Seryu is fully dependant on us for survival. Needless to say, she has became much attached to both of us, and while not part of the Path of Peace, she seems to take its basic commandments and belief more at heart every day. Even if she does so for other reasons."-The leader explained.

"I… couldn't have imagined it was like that."-Mine said. A part of her still hated her, and always would. But she was smart enough to see what the Leader was actually trying to convey. Mine had given Schelle a chance despite her true nature, on account of her past and the purpose they shared. As hard as it was for her, denying Seryu the same chance would not only make her an hypocrite, but also taint Schelle's memory. Mine hated having to accept it, but the peaceful world she lived in was more complicated and hurt more than the one of war and death she had left behind…even if it was worth the pain and effort in the end.

"Fine. I'll give her a chance. I'm not going to be her friend or even care for her. I won't forgive her for what she did either. I never will. But I'll accept her as a teammate. Nothing more and nothing less."-Mine huffed. She had lost, but it wasn't in her nature to lose graciously.

The leader of the Path of Peace smiled at her with his usual warmth and honesty.

"A chance is all we can give to others. I find your terms fair. Perhaps you will be surprised in the future. After all, it has happened to you before."-The leader said as he looked at the cathedral.

"Uh? Whatever, I give up on understanding your mystical and weird vibe. I already said yes, so be it."-Mine shrugged, when she realized something was still nagging her…something about his words, and Seryu's attitude.

"Wait! What did you mean when you said she had "other reasons"?-Mine asked-

The Leader turned at her, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"What? Oh, That. Well, it's pretty obvious. Seryu has developed something of a crush over me. It is a bit awkward talking about it out loud, actually."-The Leader said as he chuckled to himself.

"Awkward? You find something like that awkward?"-Mine asked, absolutely astonished at the confession and how nonplussed the guy looked about it.

"Well, yes. I've never been liked like that before after all."-The Leader replied as he smiled at her and blushed a bit, then walked towards the cathedral, just as Seryu was exiting it.

Mine looked in absolute shock and amazement at Seryu and the Leader talking to each other. Seryu played with her hair and blushed a bit, constantly trying to evade his gaze, as she held Koro tight to her chest-. Menawhile the leader was gently petting Koro in the head, the small teigu oblivious to it all.

"So, you ready to go? The sooner we patrol the city's outskirts, the sooner we're out of each other's hair."-Seryu asked. She didn't sound as mean as before, probably because of her previous encounter still on her mind.

"Fine by me. As long as we get this done and then go each other's way, I don't care"-Mine huffed.

Seyru's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute, what were you and his lordship talking about?"-Seryu growled.

"Oh, THAT. You know just about how great the Path of Peace is, and so on. He probably thought he could convert another tribal heathen"-Mine lied.

"Well, I can't blame him."-Seryu said.-"His lordship has quite the soft spot for lost causes"-Seryu said as she walked in the direction of the city gates.

"Tell me about it"-Mine though as she followed her.-"Besides, it doesn't matter what you do or try to provoke me"-Mie though as she grinned mischievously.-"I know your little secret".

From the cathedral's steps, the Leader watched them go through the city gates, a sad look on his face as he stared until they were gone in the horizon.

"Something on your mind, your grace?"-Sister Agnes asked as she stood by his side.

"Just the futures, sister Agnes"-He replied in a somber tone as he turned around.

"Just the futures".

Next Chapter: Bols and Susanoo work together in establishing and furnishing the new shared head quarters of the Jaegers and Night raid, when a surprise visit by Bols's family leads to Susanoo learning a lot about humans and teigus. Meanwhile, Lubbock plots to make sure being Najenda's fake fiancée becomes a more permanent relationship, unaware that while his heart might be in the right place, he might be over his head when it comes to the consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews! Keep those opinions coming; I'm always open to new ideas! Now, for those who have asked about my intentions for the story becoming darker later on: This whole story is my way of dealing with the abysmal disappointment that was the anime adaptation of AKG for me (great voice casting aside); its original plotline an ending felt like a slap in the face of both the original material and its characters, not to mention the fans of the manga. So my intention is to provide a straight up more shonen story, with more character development and humor/romance, but never betraying the darker aspects of the series, which give its action and characters more weight and emotional investment than what we see in the genre. I can only hope I can live to the expectations these words create.**

**Chapter 9: A Teigu's natures, a Father's resolve, A Lover's endurance.**

**The Imperial Army's Special Forces Headquarters, Imperial Capital Army District**

Bols huffed through his gas mask as he put down the last crate on the floor of the basement. It had taken nearly all day, but his partner and him had managed to completely clean, refurnish and restock the rather large, three story tall building's rooms, basement and facilities.

It hadn't been much works, since out of the Jaegers and Night Raid, only Wave, Seryu, Mine, Run, Leone and Chelsea were going to actually live fulltime on the place, as everyone else had accommodations of their own, but still had to be given rooms of their own in the building, just in case.

"I just hope they do not wreck the place too soon"-Bols thought. He personally had no qualms whatsoever with any of the members of Night Raid, although he had been unable to shake the notion that Chelsea seemed to keep her distance from him. He hoped it was just because of his appearance.

He was thankful for having been paired with Susanoo, though. The humanoid teigu was polite, hard working and spoke as necessary, which meant Bols got along with him perfectly.

"It's still hard to believe he is just a teigu like my weapon"-Bols though as he alked upstairs to the main floor. If loyal soldiers like him could have been given life during the Empire's golden age, how come just him and Grujen were the only ones left or found? It made little sense, when you thought about it.

Bols closed the basement's trapdoor, and entered the main hall of the building, and had to suppress a gasp.

Susanoo turned to face him.

"Mr. Bols, it seems you have visitors"-Susanoo said in his usual voice as he made a wave to reveal Bols's wife and daughter standing next to him.

"Hello, dear. We came to see your unit's new place. Plus you forgot your kitchen tools at home"-His wife smiled as she handed him a lovingly wrapped package.

"Daddy, this place is huge!"-His daughter exclaimed in awe.

"Thank you, dear. And yes, honey, it is very big. I couldn't have fixed it up without Susanoo's help"-Bols said.

"I do as I am ordered. Thank you."-Susanoo replied.

"How has been the transition to your new unit? I hope everyone is getting along"-Bol's wife asked as she and her husband sat on a nearby couch, where Susanoo had set tea and some snacks for the visitors, while their daughter walked around the place, snooping around while munching on a pastry.

"We seem to be getting along; although some…members will need more time to develop more trust among them."-Bols said, trying hard not to think about what Seryu and Mine might be up to. The lack of explosions on the capital didn't make him feel more at ease about them getting along, as peaceful as it was.

Both husband and wife kept talking, not realizing Susanoo just stood there, watching them intensely…until he felt a presence at his side.

He looked down at the small female child staring at him.

"May I help you, little one?"-Susanoo asked.

"You have horns on your head! Just like a bull!"-The little girl said in amazement.

"Yes I do."-Susanoo replied. He felt somewhat puzzled that the small human was the first person to point out his unique features to him, and she had done so in such a strange manner.

"Why do you have horns on your head? Are you a devil?"-The little girl asked, backing away a step.

"No, I am no devil. I am a teigu"-Susanoo replied.

"I thought teigu's were just weapons and tools, like Daddy's burning thing"-the little girl said as she got much closer. She seemed to be inspecting him intensively.

"Well, I am both of those. I am a warrior and a servant, but I am a living being as well."-Susanoo replied.

"But my daddy is a servant and a warrior! And he's a living being too! So why are you different then?"-The child asked. Susanoo seemed to become aware that the more he responded, the more she questioned. He was rather shocked to see how different her reaction was to him, compared to those of the army or Night Raid.

"Well, I guess the main difference is that I was made. Humans are not"-Susanoo replied, thinking that answer should satisfy the child's curiosity.

"That doesn't make you different! I was made too!"-The girl said proudly as she slapped her chest.

"Really? You don't look like a Teigu."-Susanoo asked, puzzled.

"No, silly, my mommy and daddy made me! You see, when a mommy and daddy get married, they go to bed, and then they get real close, and then…"-The child's answer was cut short by the sound of her parents spitting their tea and rushing to her side.

Susanoo stared in utter puzzlement as Bols and his wife seemed to lecture their child (not too sternly), following by questioning her about where and how she had gained that forbidden knowledge. Apparently Bols's wife was going to have to talk with a school teacher of sorts about some children spreading such banned lessons among their ranks. Susanoo only bowed politely as mother and child both apologized and said their goodbyes, leaving him and Bols alone again.

"I am very sorry for that. It seems my daughter might have made you uncomfortable"-Bols said sheepishly as they both sat in front of each other on the kitchen table.

"Not at all. It was actually oddly enjoyable talking to her."-Susanoo answered.

"I suppose it is. Still, she might have overstepped her boundaries."-Bols replied.

"Her words did raise some questions for me, but aside from that, no harm done."-Susanoo stated.

"Questions? What kind of questions?"-Bols asked. He had never thought Susanoo or a living Teigu could actually show any sort of inquisitive thought.

"Well, I do not understand what "married" means."-Susanoo said.

"Oh. Well, that means that a man or a woman, or perhaps two men or two women (The Empire had never really frowned upon that kind of thing, and the Way of Peace was extremely liberal when it came to romantic unions) join their lives together."-Bols replied.

"I see. So it is like a living Teigu forming a bond with his master?"-Susanoo asked.

"Eh, no I don't think so. I mean, I don't even know how that actually works, so I couldn't compare"-Bols said, realizing he might be out of his depth here.

"Are you loyal to her and her alone?"-Susanoo added.

"Of course I am!"-Bols replied.

"Would you give your life for her?"-Susanoo asked.

"In an instant"-Bols replied.

"Do you follow the commands given to you by your wife without question?"-Susanoo asked.

"Well, yes."-Bols replied, taken by surprise by Susanoo's boldness.

"No matter their nature or how illogical they might be?"-Susanoo added.

"Yes..well, I mean…"-Bols was starting to sweat under his mask.

"Then it is the same."-Susanoo replied, crossing his arms around his chest, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Well…I think you have the wrong idea…I mean…"-Bols tried to come up with a counterpoint at the same time as the memories of his courtship and marriage came to his mind.

Before Susanoo knew what had happened, Bols was sitting on a corner, holding his knees. An atmosphere of dread all around him.

"Mr Bols? Have I said something wrong?"-Susanoo asked.

"No…I just…I need to process this a bit"-Bols said as he suddenly realized interacting with Susanoo might actually be more complex than he had believed.

Fortunately, they both were startled out of the awkward atmosphere between them by a commotion outside. The door to the building as kicked open, as a furious Mine entered the place.

"I am not going to do it and its final!"-Mine yelled as she made her way inside.

"You have too! All arrests must be put in paperwork by triplicate for each prisoner! I can't do it alone, it will take all night!"-Seryu yelled as she followed her, holding a stack of papers on her arms. On the doorway, Koro stood silently on his bigger form, which seemed to reflect Seryu's changes, as it was pretty much the same as his normal one, keeping the same blank expression.

"You are lucky I don't have to do the paperwork for murder of a fellow officer, after that stunt you and your mutt pulled with those bandits we captured!"-Mine turned, enraged.

"I thought you had been debriefed on that! How was I supposed to know you hadn't?"-Seryu replied.

"What seems to be the problem?"-Susanoo asked as Bols and he got next to them.

"Seryu here neglected to mention how she handles prisoner transport to me!"-Mine huffed.-"I almost had a heart attack!"

"Oh, that. Miss Seryu, I believe you should have told her, all things considered."-Bols said.

"Well, I forgot! And did apologize already a dozen times! She can't use that as an excuse not to help with the paperwork! It's just the transfer forms for two prisoners!"-Seryu said.

There was a sudden silence between them.

"Wait, two prisoners? There were three bandits!"-Mine exclaimed.

Seryu and everyone else turned at Koro, who stood in the doorway. While his blank expression was as the same as always, he actually seemed to be playing dumb.

"Koro! Not again! Spit it!-Seryu ordered.

With a whining sound, Koro opened his mouth and with a loud coughing sound, he expelled a ragged man covered in drool and with an expression that he was definitely wishing for death right then.

"Koro! You bad dog! Bad dog!"-Seryu huffed as she stared down at the now small sized teigu, who looked at her with glazy eyes.

"I think I'd like to go to jail now. Please?"-The bandit asked in a broken voice from the floor.

"I'll take care of him and his paperwork. That way you can split the remaining forms between you two."-Bols said as he effortlessly threw the man over his shoulder, making no mention or showing no discomfort at his smell or drool covered form.

"Thank you. I can accept that"-Mine said as she took some of the papers from Seryu.-"However, I need to go shopping for some…personal things Leone, Chelsea and I are going to need for our rooms. Could you give me a hand, Susanoo?"-Mine asked.

"Of course."-Susanoo replied as he followed Mine outside. They both ignored what seemed to be a battle of wills between Koro and Seryu, pitting Koro's pleading look against his owner's stare…one that Seryu looked like losing.

Susanoo followed Mine among the streets, immersed in his thoughts for what felt like the first time in centuries. He had answered that Teigus were made without even thinking, but after the interaction with the child, he couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness from himself. Because, for the first time since his awakening, he realized that he had no memory whatsoever of him being made at all. Not even of becoming aware or alive.

He concentrated harder, and for a split second, a blurred image crossed his mind; a female whose features he couldn't remember, except for long dark green hair made into a long braid that reached down her back…and some yellow ornaments on her head.

"Susanoo? Are you okay?"-Mine yelled from a distance.

"Yes. I am on my way"-Susanoo replied as the image vanished from his mind, along with his very memory of it. All that was left was a lingering feeling of having lost the chance at regain something precious.

**Najenda's private residence, Imperial Military District**

Like all Generals, Najenda had a rather big house for her in the military district of the capital. After her defection, it had been closed down after an inspection, but now she had been given it back along with her rank.

Lubbock thought he should feel relaxed in the house he had spent so many hours back when he was her aide in the military, but the recent turns of events had left him at an extreme level of unease.

"Thank you for coming, Lubbock. I believe we have…something to discuss"—Najenda said as she sat down in the couch in front of him.

Lubbock stared at her silently.

"First, I believe an apology is in order. Esdeath's words made me get carried away, and I believe my actions were not fit of a general and a superior officer. I apologize."-Najenda said.

"Well, that was unusual….I might get out of this after all!"-Lubbock thought.

"However…I'm afraid I must use my rank to order you to continue this charade of us being engaged."-Najenda added.

Lubbock just stared at her, his expression blank.

"While I know it's much to ask of you, I'm afraid that until I feel we can trust Esdeath completely, this act of us being engaged is the perfect setup to be closer to her and Tatsumi, while not raising any suspicions."-Najenda explained.

"Uh..boss..I don't want to be out of place, but I was thinking…"-Lubbock said in a nervous voice, but that was as far as he got.

"I sure hope you are not about to share your belief that all this is simply a consequence of Esdeath getting under my skin, caused by our rivalry? Surely you know me well enough to realize that unlike that ice wielding psycho bitch, I am above such pettyness?"-Najenda said as she smiled at Lubbock. Lubbock couldn't help think that her current smile wasn't as sweet as he had pictured the image of her smiling. The only thing that had a smile that usually also had a fin on top.

"Of course I wasn't to do so!"-Lubbock laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.-"It's just that I was worried that Esdeath might get suspicious of it, as you didn't gave me time to prepare for it"-he quickly added.

"Oh, that! Don't worry; I actually made plans for this contingency ever since Esdeath and Tatsumi got engaged!"-Najenda laughed.-"I actually had your personal belongings brought here today by a squad of former Rebel Army members I trust, and I've sent your family a personal invitation to have dinner with us later this week so we can announce our engagement to them. In fact, I've already developed a shared fictional back-story of our relationship we are going to use in order to fool anyone, even our friends and teammates."-Najenda said as she dropped an extremely thick folder on top of the table between her and Lubbock, who stared at it in absolute horror.

"We will spend tonight studying it together and practicing our shared romantic traits and peculiarities; you know, pet names, teasing techniques, all that. Also, public showings of affection. Your kissing technique is acceptable, but it lacks…passion and showmanship. Even Esdeath noticed, and it's not like she does the same when she kisses Tatsumi against his will."-Najenda said.

Lubbock felt like this was all a cruel practical joke the world was pulling on him.

"Even given how I feel for her, even if I would do anything for her…this is just ridiculous! She can't expect me to go along with this just like this! I gotta make a stand right here and now before its too late!"-Lubbock thought as he clenched his teeth.

"Also, I think we should sleep together"-Najenda added as she took a sip from a glass next to her.

Lubbock's teeth unclenched as if he had been shoved a crowbar in his mouth.

"Not in an intimate way, of course! Just sharing the same bed. It's not like he haven't done it before, and I'm going to hire some servants soon, and since Esdeath probably has spies everywhere, we better extend this act as far as we can"-Najenda said, the slight and quick blush in her face going unnoticed.

"Yeah, we have… IN THE ARMY! AND WE SHARED A TENT, NOT KNAPSACKS!"-Lubbock thought.

"Anyway, I am aware this is a lot to ask from a subordinate, but I hope you can see its for the noblest of intentions, Lubbock. I can't actually ask or trust anyone else with this plan. So I need to make sure you are not uncomfortable with it. Will you do this for me?"-Najenda said as she looked at him.

"Uncomfortable? Of course I am uncomfortable with it! You expect me to actually agree to this madness, all because you can't stand to lose to Esdeath? After years of following you around like some love struck puppy, this is where I draw the line! Get yourself another boytoy to go along with this craziness!"

Was what Lubbock wanted to yell out, so he was quite puzzled when a lone "Yes" was all that actually came out of his mouth.

"Splendid!" Najenda said with a bright smile as she got up and sat extremely close to him.

"Now, I think we have to do something about your personal appearance…I mean, you need to look the part, right? Not just new, more formal clothes, but perhaps a haircut."-Najenda said as she grabbed his face, and looked at him.

The only thoughts that comforted Lubbock was that at least, Tatsumi probably had it just as bad or worse, and that it wasn't like it actually could get worse for him than it already was.

Najenda later telling him about the invitation for the reception dinner og General Budou's daughter quickly put those thoughts to rest, of course.

**Next Chapter: Syura's whereabouts are revealed, as the disgraced and wanted son of the dead prime minister seeks revenge on the Empire, by gathering the group of teigu users he had assembled prior to his father's death. However, Syura will have to face the fact that not only have his followers abandoned him, but they have joined a secret organization that has long plotted the fall of the Empire…and whose leader has his sights on Syura as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, here it is, the chapter were we abandon humor and bring things back to its roots. I hope I can pull it off and everyone is satisfied with the result, especially for those who, like me, are suffering from disappointment with the anime's finale. Also, the fic will go into a hiatus for Christmas week because I'll be away on vacation, but I'll make it up in terms of content, I promise.**

**Chapter Ten: Puppets tangled on crimson strings**

**Somewhere in the wild lands north of the Empire…**

Syura ran as fast as he could, as he had ever since his father had been murdered, betrayed by that two faced ice bitch. Once he had been one of the most feared and powerful people on the Empire, and now he was running for his life, his gloriousness hidden under a tattered cloak. He couldn't even risk using Shamballa's power, lest he was seen by someone and thus his location be known to that cursed new Empire.

The worst was seeing the worthless people who were his rightful playthings actually happy and at peace, instead of groveling at his feet as they should had been. He had so many plans to make the Empire and its people his to toy with and it had all been ruined by Esdeath's betrayal of his father, who would never see Syura surpass him, or shed tears of joy as his own son ripped his heart from his fat chest.

But not all hope was lost. He still had his own squad of Teigu users, whom he could use to plot revenge on everyone. Not just Esdeath, but also the Emperor, Budou, Night Raid and the Jaegers…and then he would make the worthless citizen remember that power was to be feared, that they should be thankful just for being alive every day.

"I will show them. I will shoe them all how worthless they are. I will rip Esdeath's lover apart opne and feed her his heart before I tear her head from her shoulders. Perhaps I will break her spirit and body first, leaving her as the pleasure toy that tribal piece of trash should had been in the first place."-Syura growled to himself as he finally reached the top of the plateau where he had arranged for his underlings to meet.

He looked around. There were signs of an encampment, but it felt like it had been abandoned for days. There were no signs of struggle or combat, so he assumed the worst.

"Did those bastards abandon me as well? I will hunt them down and remind them who their master is!"-Syura said to no one in particular.

"If you are looking for your comrades, I'm afraid they are…busy at the moment, Lord Syura. Or is it just plain Syura now?"-A voice said as someone emerged from the darkness.

Syura stared at the stranger, holding the urge to kill on the spot. He needed information first. Torture could wait for a while.

The figure was lighted on by the full moon's light, revealing a young, slender woman of astonishing attractiveness. Her hair was dark green and long, braided on its entirety as it feel down her back, the final braided link adorned with what looked like a heavy gold ring with a sharp blade merging from its bottom half. Her clothes were a white tunic with light green bands on her long sleeves and bottom skirt, and were wrapped so her exquisite figure was easily seen. They reminded Syura of the clothing of the Golden Age of the Empire he had studied in books. The final piece in her attire were two small golden horns that emerged from the top of her head, given her a strange devilish charm that clashed with her beauty.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. And also you seem rude for a lady, addressing me so casually while I do not know your name."-Syura replied. He kept Shamballa at the ready, just in case.

"My name is Relam. I serve a master that has worked on the corruption and crisis of the Empire for a long time. Your father was a useful servant of his…even if never realized it himself. Not surprising, given that his death proved he was just a gluttonous halfwit in the end."-Relam said as she walked around Syura, keeping her distance. She smiled as she said the words.

"Insulting my dead father isn't exactly a good way to get on my good side. Your employer might have to consider that if he has an offer to make to me."-Syura replied.

"Please! Like you actually liked that fat pig! I bet you're just mad the ice witch beat you to cutting the fat toad's head from his neck."-A mocking voice emerged from behind Syura, who turned around to face it. He cursed having focused on the green haired woman, as he had never even felt another presence until then.

On top of a tall spire of rock, a young teenage girl sat. Her hair was light purple and short, cut so it seemed like she was wearing a round helmet too big for her head. She was wearing a complex black bodice that covered her entire torso, several thin but very strong looking chains wrapped tightly around her neck, waist, arms and legs, giving the impression of them being there as an armor of sorts. She wore fingerless arm wide gloves of the same black material on her hands; she wore the same material on her feet, leaving her toes free and uncovered.

The girl looked down on Syura literally, as she smiled a mocking grin at him while she rested her chin on her hands, her red eyes focused on him.

"You will have to excuse Harukore. She likes to speak what's on her mind. It's one of the few things that give her pleasure."-Relam said. Harukore blew Syura a kiss, only to return to mock him with his smile.

"So, your master seems rather unimpressive, sending two of his whores to relay his messages."-Syura said, regaining his usual cockiness.

He quickly lost it as he felt a gust of burningly hot air barely miss his face, forcing him to close his eyes in pain. When he opened them, he found himself staring at a hooded figure clad entirely in red. A featureless mask hid its identity completely, and the robe it wore did the same for appearance and gender.

"You seem quite used to referring to women as whores, little boy. Perhaps your mother didn't teach you any manners. Or common sense. I may rectify her mistake, being a mother myself"-The hooded figure said in a voice that clashed with the scorching heat that emerged from it. It felt like ice making its way through Syura´s spine and stabbing through his brain. The other two women he had toyed with and mocked, but this one…Syura couldn't even bring himself to admit it, but he was afraid of her to his very core. Just the sounds of her voice made every nerve on his body fire up and yell at him to run away as fast as he could.

"You are teigu users? That's impossible! I would have known!"-Syura yelled as the realization hit him.

The crimson woman laughed. Her laugh was even worse than her voice, as it was a laugh that no one could laugh along…it wasn't to be enjoyed by anyone else than her, as if she was the only one who seemed amused.

"Little and foolish, like your father. Do you really think that all Teigus were registered and described in the book the Empire treasures as part of its history? Do you even know how many were supposedly destroyed or lost in the civil war five hundred years ago? Or does wielding Shamballa like a child with a new toy he can barely fully use has addled your brain?"-The red woman asked.

Syura tried his best at hiding the fear that was now about to overcome him. Who were they? How could they know so much? And what do they wanted with him and his group?

"If your master wants to meet with me so badly, perhaps he should had come see me directly instead of wasting my time with his underlings"-Syura said, barely managing to keep his voice from breaking.

He realized his mistake instantly, as the red cloaked, faceless woman grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly raised him up in the air, while grabbing the arm where he had Shamballa at the ready. Syura dropped Shamballa as a burning pain unlike anything he felt before gnawed at his wrist, as the smell of his own flesh burning inundated his nostrils.

"DO NOT CALL ME AN UNDERLING, BOY! YOU ARE NO LONGER PROTECTED OR GRANTED POWER BY YOUR LOST STATUS, AND YOUR POWER IS PATHETIC! MY MASTER SERVES AN EVEN GREATER PURPOSE AND BEING YOUR WEAK MIND COULDN'T EVEN COMPREHEND, SO MEASURE YOUR WORDS! HE SAID TO BRING YOU TO HIM, BUT HE DID NOT SPECIFY HOW MUCH OF YOU PERSON HE ACTUALLY NEEDS UNBURNED!-The red cloaked woman hissed as the heat from her body became just as unbearable as the pain in Syura's wrist. At her feet, the rock molted and bubbled as it dissolved.

"ARDERE! That is enough!"-A voice was heard from all around the plateau. It was strong and direct, yet there was a sense of emptiness to it. The voice of the woman named Ardere paled in comparison to it. This one seemed like it wasn't even a voice, more a presence, a thought that emerged from your own brain and clawed at your very mind.

The cloaked woman huffed, as she threw Syura aside like he was nothing, and Syura knew, as he hit the ground, that for her, he might as well was nothing.

Syura ignored the pain and burn on his wrist as he frantically searched for Shamballa. He crawled towards it as soon as he saw it, only to see it swallowed by a pool of darkness just as it was within his reach.

Suddenly Syura realized what he had not noticed since the start. The moon was full and light the night with its bright light, yet the plateau had been covered in darkness all along….and now the same darkness retreated and contracted itself, letting the moonlight shine the ground.

Syura looked in awe as the shadows keep contracting until they were just as small, round disc on the ground…and from it emerged the figure of a young and lean man who looked barely his same age, with a slightly spiky head of black hair that flowed back to his back, like a lion's mane. He wore a black armor which had a design and appearance Syura had never seen in books or during his travels. It was smooth and round like a mirror in most places, with the exception of the joints of the knees, elbows and the shoulders, where sharp blades protruded outward. It seemed completely indestructible, but at the same time it didn't glimmered or reflected light like any metal that polished would had done. A long cape black cape with the Empire's symbol of arms in red flowed at the man's back. He held Shamballa on one hand, barely acknowledging its weight or presence.

Relam and Harukore kneeled as soon as he had fully materialized.

"Lord Schatten"-They both said as one. He gave them both a nod to acknowledge their salute.

"Schatten. You waited long enough to reveal yourself"-Ardere said. Syura instantly realized that she alone was able to speak to him so directly.

" I was curious about this one. He being Honest's son didn't exactly fill me with hope for his potential, but Shamballa has chosen him regardless."-The man answered as he walked next to her, and looked down at Syura.

"Here. This might help you understand your current predicament"-Schatten said as he glared at Syura, and then extracted something from his cloak and threw it at him. Syura couldn't help realize that he had actually pulled it from it, and not some hidden pocket or backpack.

Syura couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the object. It was his father's crown, blood still on it caked and tarnishing it.

"The Bloody Puppeteer's Crown teigu. Your father foolishly believed it was a Teigu that allowed him to control the will of the child Emperor, as all it needs is a drop of blood of the subject in order to control it. However, in his greed and stupidity he never bothered to think how long and further up its strings actually went. The Crown can actually act as a receiver as well, and it operates by furthering enhancing and twisting the controlled person's personality and wishes. The young Emperor wanted to be a loving just emperor, and thus he believed Honest when he told him he was so. Your father wanted to indulge in his appetites, greed and gluttony alike, and so he did, never noticing he was just another puppet of the crown"-Schatten said as he stared at an unbelieving Syura.

"Do not be disappointed in your father. His greed, wickedness and evil were his own after all. The crown just made him bolder and convinced him to act as he wanted, ignoring the long term damage and chaos he made as he did so."-Schatten smiled.

"What do you want from me?"-Syura pleaded. His spirit had been completely broken, as he suddenly realized how powerless he was, and how ignorant he had been.

"I want you to finish by force and carnage what your father failed to do by guile and corruption. To make the Empire be drowned in chaos, blood and despair. I want you to become what you have the potential to be. One of us, like your followers already have. Shamballa has chosen you of all people, and that means our master has chosen you as well…you will be a puppet, just like everyone is. But you will be a puppet who can see and move his own strings"-Schatten answered.

"What do you mean…wait…no, its impossible…you can't be…"-Syura said in horror as the realization hit him.

"We are. We always have been."-Schatten smiled as he threw Shamballa at Syura, who caught it and looked at it for what it actually was for the first time.

"Puppets. Just waiting to be shown the strings."-Schatten added.-"So, what is your choice? Puppet…or a true Teigu?"-Schatten asked.

Syura looked at him and then at Shamballa. He suddenly grinned, as he noticed that Relam and Harukore were standing behind him.

"Will I get revenge on Night Raid and the Jaegers? On the Emperor and his new dogs?"-Syura asked as he grinned and bared his teeth.

"As long as they choose to remain puppets, you may do so, until our master returns."-Schatten replied.

"What about the ice bitch? Will I be allowed to make her suffer? To kill her like she did my father?"-Syura asked, his face contorting into sadistic glee.

"You may kill her lover in front of her if it comes to it. But her fate is for another to decide."-Schatten replied.

Syura grinned as far as his face muscles allowed him.

"Then I am in. I just have one question."-Syura asked.

"Which is?"-Schatten asked.

"Who gets to kill that whore?"-Syura asked, only to be hit so strongly he was knocked backwards, and he felt several of his ribs and bones crack. The woman called Ardere looked down at his pained fallen form.

"I do."-She answered as she removed her mask and threw it away, and a sudden burst of flame burned the hooded cloak she was wearing, revealing a voluptuous body covered by a red tribal tunic with an open slit that revealed her cleavage and then adjusted itself to her torso, while a short skirt barely covered her lower half up to her nether regions. She wore several metallic rings and bracelets on her arms, wrists and legs, while a tribal themed black and white headband kept her crimson red hair out of her eyes and let it fall dawn to her back. It was then that Syura noticed it: from the middle of her bosom, a burning bright red tribal marking extended and made its way all over her body, covering her extremities, making her look wild and untamed…but the prime effect was in her face, where the markings across her eyes made it seem like she was burning with primal fire.

Syura held a gasp as he noticed it…her eyes…it was impossible, but it was even more undeniable.

"You finally see it now. Now you understand why she is my prey and my prey alone."-Ardere said as she smiled wickedly at Syura's cowering form.

"After all"-she said as the air burned around her.-"A Mother's treasure is her daughter".

**Next Chapter: We get to find out the origin of Schatten and the secret behind his power…as he is revealed to have a dark connection to both the Jaegers and Night Raid!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, it was bound to happen…I screwed up. Last chapter, Schatten's description was all wrong, as I keep records and idea journals, and I made a wrong edit. However, instead of correcting it and messing with the reveal, I've decided to incorporate it into the plot. This chapter is all about Schatten and his past, and after that we will get back to the fun side of things. You have to laugh before you cry, as they say. Also, for those wondering what else besides Akame Ga Kill's botched anime ending has inspired this series, this chapter's title is as blatant as it gets in that regard. We all get ideas and inspirations from what we like, don't we?**

**Chapter Eleven: Still in the Dark**

**The Northern Nation´s ice wastelands...**

Schatten walked among the long, tall corridors of the fortress. It had stood there for almost a thousand years, one of the first great marvels of the Empire, built as the first and last line of defense and conquest against the Northern Nation...but what war and politics couldn't conquer had been reclaimed by nature centuries ago. The Civil War was raging on, and the Empire had little time or resources to waste on a fortress build against a cliff's face, always prey to the unrelenting ice and snow.

So it was abandoned and forgotten, as the Empire retreated south and established a new border, were the Northern Tribes and the various clans of the snow lived their harsh but free lives…and like all lost history, the fortress, its location and name had became legend and myth now, five hundred years after it had been left to the ice.

When Ardere melted away the whole glacier that had covered, the fortress opened its doors to her and Schatten like no time had passed. The cold had preserved its defenses, resources and, most important of all, its secrets hidden and safe from humanity for centuries…until now.

"So, the Northern Nation has finally made its move, after all these years. I was expecting them to actually listen to reason and delight on the peace they had made with Empire in the last months, instead of finally succumbing to greed and lust for power and come here"-Schatten said, as Ardere walked by his side.

"They cannot help themselves. Even after all the horror, death and suffering, the promise of the power and value of this fortress calls to them like carrion calls to scavenging vermin. Honest's death and the Empire becoming quiet and peaceful was exactly what they were waiting for. They had avoided our base for years, out of fear and more pressing concerns, but now they dream of what they will find here…and how to use it to conquer their fellow man"-Ardere replied.

"They will be here in a few hours. Make it clear to the others that they are to ignore their advance. Alert me when they are at our very door."-Schatten replied as they stopped next to a massive metal door.

The door was not decorated at all. In fact it's size, thickness and rows upon rows of bolts, locking mechanisms and spiked barricades made it clear that the dozen tons of metal that made it had been crafted for one purpose only: To keep it shut, either from the inside or outside.

Harukore was leaning against it, rubbing her face and body against the flat, featureless steel and iron, as she moaned and panted with every motion.

"I take it Syura is undergoing his…procedure?"-Schatten asked, allowing himself a smile. Harukore's oddness always managed to humor him.

"Yes…I can hear the echo of his screams. I can feel his pain vibrating through the steel; I can smell his blood and sweat in the air…and I know that his blood must be spilled all over inside, just waiting to be tasted…"-Harukore hugged herself as she dropped to her knees and let a gasp of pleasure, sticking her tongue out in an obscene manner.

"Have some decency, or at least some self respect, child."-Ardere said as she looked at Harukore collapse on the ground, emitting small, intermittent moans of pleasure.

The massive doors opened, as a small, petite figure made its way out, the doors closing on its own as soon as the figure was outside.

"Well, that was...satisfying."-Dorothea smiled as she walked over to Schatten and Ardere, stepping over Harukore as she did; much to the latter's pleasure.

"I take it Syura's body did not reject the process?"-Ardere asked.

"Not at all. Shamballa's core and he are a perfect fit. He should be up and about in a few hours."-Dorothea smiled as she tossed her bloody apron aside, leaving her wearing just her immaculate turquoise dress and her ribbon. Her fans were briefly seen as she spoke.

"Good. I expect him to be up to my standards. I need not remind you again what will be your fate if what happened with the clown and the pirate repeats again. They will still be useful for our purpose, but once our master returns, he will not tolerate any more waste of potential candidates or Teigus."-Schatten said, glaring at the small alchemist.

"There will be no more errors, Lord Schatten. The facilities in this place no longer hold any secrets for me, and the knowledge you provided me managed to let me finally develop a conversion process with a high success and survival rate. Cosmina, Izou and I are proof of that"-Dorothea replied, as she backed away a bit. Schatten's voice alone was enough to unnerve even her.

"Where is the brainless Siren, speaking of her?"-Ardere asked.

"She is practicing her songs on her new pets…music soothes the beasts, as they say"-Dorothea answered.

"You are fortunate she is able to keep them chained with her songs, child. Schatten does not tolerate failure, either from his subordinates or the products of their work. Enshin and Champ might not had any value whatsoever as individuals to our master, but had the power of their Teigus done to waste…"-Ardere said as her eyes glowed like red hot embers-

"I assure you and Lord Schatten that it will not happen again! Once his lordship shared his knowledge with me, I was able to perfect the process. Stylish's notes and ideas were sounds, but he was simply…misguided in his focus. Once I saw that death and not life was key to the bonding process…"-Dorothea explained as she backed away, when she suddenly stopped dead on her tracks as Harukore jumped from behind and wrapped her arms around here, slowly starting to grope her.

"Do not try to hide away your fear, my little one. I can smell it in your hair. Even this twisted yet irresistible little body you have made for yourself can't help betray you. Even your sweat tastes like a little girl's, trying her hardest to be brave…"-Harukore whispered as she licked a bead of sweat from Dorothea's cheek.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU MASOCHIST FREAK!"-Dorothea yelled, as long, leathery wings emerged from her back, launching Harukore backwards against a wall, leaving a dented impression of her body on it as she fell down, only to land gracefully on her feet and made a seductive pose.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Or are you really as childish as you attempt to look through your alchemy and science? I don't mind how you truly are inside, as long as you can still bleed and feel my embrace"-Harukore mocked as she extended her arms to her.

Dorothea hissed as her eyes glowed red, baring a mouth with long fangs and hand with clawed fingers.

"Or perhaps its blood you want? Have your reserves run low already after so many days locked inside your lab playing doctor? You know you can always have some of mine…as long as you give me a taste of yours."-Harukore said as he laughed, making Dorothea hiss even lauder.

"ENOUGH!"-Ardere yelled as she raised her hand, and the ground between Harukore and Dorothea burst open as fire and flame exploded from out of thin air, sending them both to the floor, several meters from each other.

"You will not waste any more of Schatten's time with your petty games! Dorothea, go continue your research on the remaining candidates among the Jaegers and Night Raid! Harukore, go find Izou and stand guard with him outside! I want to be alerted personally the moment the Northern Army is on your sights! And no one is to engage in battle unless I or Schatten order so, is that clear!"-Ardere roared as the air around the hall boiled, forming long clouds of steam.

Both Harukore and Dorothea nodded, only to run way as fast as they could.

"They are just children with new toys, Ardere. You do not need lose your patience or temper with them"-Schatten chuckled as he walked away, Ardere following him.

"They have no appreciation for the gift they have been given. Even as humans they didn't see beyond the power they had then, nor do they do so now. How can the Master expect us to accomplish our mission like this?"-Ardere asked as they reached their destination.

"Is that what you truly think? Or is the longing for being reunited with your daughter clouding your mind, Ardere?"-Relam said as she revealed herself. She had been waiting for them all along, as she stood there guarding the large wood and metal door that was at the end of the Fortress's depths.

"Mind your words, Relam. You might have experience on your side, but your power is nothing compared to mine. Mention my daughter to me again and I will make sure your newfound free life is short lived."-Ardere answered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Enough of you both. I have more pressing matters to attend to. I will retire to my chambers. Do not interrupt me unless it's absolutely necessary or the Northern Army has arrived. I do not need to explain the consequences to both of you if my orders are not followed."-Schatten said, making both women go quiet.-"Ardere, you are in charge of the…children in my absence. Relam will continue to stand guard here. That is all"-Schatten added as he looked at them.

Ardere and Relam continue to glare at each other. They seemed unlikely to budge.

Schatten sighed.

"Ardere"-Schatten said as he caressed her cheek.-"You will be reunited with your daughter again, as I have promised you ever since we meet. No one will stand between you and her, and no matter what happens…her fate is yours to decide. You have my word. And no matter what is required, you will have every power, every resource and every tool at my disposal to make sure the damage she's suffered is undone. Your precious girl will be returned to you, and you will have once again what was taken from you"-Schatten said as she looked into his eyes.

"You promised. She is mine and mine alone."-Ardere said as she gently caressed the side of his hand, and then left without a word.

"What about your promise to me, my lord?"-Relam asked as soon as Ardere was gone.

"I freed you from the chains of servitude and made you whole once again, Relam. What was done to you and your brother was monstrous and will not go unpunished. I will offer your brother the same salvation I offered you. But it is his to take. If he chooses to stand by the humans as a tool and servant, rather than become whole once again…then he is lost"-Schatten replied.

"If he chooses them over me, his own flesh and blood, after I make him remember who he as, what was taken from us centuries ago…I will tear his core from his body and crush it with my own hands, my lord."-Relam replied a she bend her knee to him.

Schatten smiled as he caressed the top of her head, taking care to avoid touching the small golden horns on it.

"Sweet Relam. This world has been so unkind to you and your kind. Never again it will. Even if your brother is lost to you, I will see that it is not in vain. You will never suffer being humanity's tool ever again. So do not kneel. Not even to me. You are better than the lot of them, Relam. You do not need kneel to anyone ever again"-Schatten said as he gently made her stand up by pressing his hand against her chin.

"I go to my chambers now…please, see that I am not interrupted."-Schatten said softly as he opened the great double doors.

"My lord? May I ask one question?"-Relam said, staring at his back.

"Of course."-Schatten replied.

"What do you do on your chambers alone every day, as I stand guard? For endless hours, I watch you are not disturbed. Yet you do not need sleep, nor food or drink. You do not indulge into any pleasures of the flesh; neither do you seek companionship of any kind besides that of your followers. If your lordship has any need of love or pleasure, I offer myself to you. Ardere would as well, if you asked. I just cannot stand the thought of you alone in that room for so long, with no purpose that I can see! I beg you, my lord. Please assure my fears that your heart and soul do not suffer under the weight of your mission! Please let your loyal servant be able to stand guard on your door proudly and calm, knowing her lord is well!-Relam said as tears streamed down her eyes.

Schatten turned to her, and smiled.

"Your…concerns are appreciated, sweet Relam. Do not worry about me so anymore, for your guarding over my chambers is akin to trusting you with my very existence. As for your question…in the solitude of my chambers, I do the one thing that I allow myself to do outside of the mission that has become my purpose for existing"-Schatten said as he turned around.

"And what would that be, my lord?"-Relam asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Remembering."-Schatten said as he closed the door behind him.

The room was beyond measure in its size and extension, as the door leaded straight into a long hallway that seemed more like a cathedral's interior than a fortress room. There were no features or decorations whatsoever on the walls, nor there were any windows. A few candles burned with feeble lights on holes carved into the walls.

It was just a long, wide hall carved into the stone to perfect smoothness, with its only feature at the very end of the corridor.

As if carved from the very mountain's entrails, a stone throne emerged from the featureless wall at the end. It had no features or adornments whatsoever, only its size and presence hinting at it having being the seat of a king or emperor of a distant, long gone past.

Schatten sat on the throne, and let his body go, slumping on the ageless seat. His face changed as his body relaxed, making him look like a vagrant or a rogue who mocked the seat of power he occupied with his very use of it.

"Time to remember."-Schatten said in a tired voice as the darkness snuffed the candles at his command, and he let himself be washed away by memory….

…

A few years ago…

The boy had no name, for he was born weak and feeble, and thus he was not worthy of one. In the cold north, he would had been left to die as the price for his weakness, but the south of the Empire was warm, and even in a tribe as proud and wild as the Ban tribe, the weak had their purpose.

Just not in the battlefield or the hunt.

So the boy grew with no name but Boy, wandering alone through the tribe's dwellings, never having any friendship or companionship from his peers. Only his mother allowed herself an occasional smile, and his elder sister, whose beauty and kindness was without equal in the tribe, showed him kindness and love, secretly teaching about the nature of herbs and roots, of healing and helping the warriors and hunters who had been scarred in battle, as that was the place of women among the Ban.

The boy was content with such a meager existence. His sister's kindness was enough for him to keep resisting the natural death he should had succumbed to years ago. So anytime not spend with his sister he spend wandering the forests, discovering new herbs and roots, watching the wildlife, and his skill at being unnoticed and silent became such, he soon could spy and listen to the warriors, the elders, the shamans and the weapon smiths from the cover of darkness or the even more protective mantle of a lifetime of being ignored and unnoticed.

But it all changed when the tribe rebelled against the Empire. The warriors and elders stood proud, knowing their mastery of the terrain ensured they would never be defeated, and the ever wild river that separated them from the Empire's troops prevented any form of direct attack on their homeland.

But one day, the river froze. And the Empire followed.

The boy was unnoticed by the soldiers, the butchers and the rapists.

His lone thought was of his mother and sister, and he went to them, knowing that they were the only ones worth saving in the face of the horror and death around him.

But he was too late. The soldiers beat him bloody until they thought him dead.

But he was alive and aware, and he watched as his mother and sister were used for their pleasure again and again.

When morning came, little survived of the village. His mother had died during the night, her corpse thrown in the river as countless other ones. Those who survived had been apparently spared only as a cruel joke, to ensure the memory of the carnage would make them rebel in the future again, providing the Empire's mightiest with more entertainment.

The boy's sister wasn't as lucky. Her body endured, but her mind and heart had been shattered beyond the help of herb and root…or brotherly love.

She took her life in front of him, slicing open her throat as she just stared, empty and without any more pain to show or suffer.

She was thrown into the river as well, as suicide was the mark of the weak, and after all that had befallen the Ban, the weak were even more unworthy now.

The boy decided to leave that very night, grabbing what little possessions he had, and making his escape under the cover of darkness, his skill at stealth unmatched.

But he did not leave empty handed.

As he was about to leave the village, a few shadows caught his eyes. The surviving elders, weak and feeble, were on their way somewhere, in secrecy under the veil of night.

So he followed them, all the way to a hidden cave, were a temple the likes he had never seen before was hidden by the forest and the earth. The boy was smart enough to realize it was not made by the Ban's hands.

At the bottom of the cave, the elders conferred in front of a strange shrine…were a single object lay.

A small, barely noticeable vial of black, with a chain wrapped around it

"We should have used it. Long have we watched over it without daring find out its power"-An elder spoke in the darkness

"It would had meant the doom of our people and our enemies as well…and perhaps the whole world"-Another elder said.

"We must bury it deeply. The knowledge of its existence dies with us. No man has ever been able to wield it. Its unlike the others of its kind. It doesn't obey any master, nor have a purpose. No man has been born nor ever will there be one that is so beyond humanity to dare attempt to tame it. It is decided. It is to be lost forever."-The last elder spoke.

The boy felt his rage and anger build inside him as he listened. They had a chance to prevent all of this…and they had refused to use it. They had cowardly hidden under their so called way of the strong, under which his very existence had been condemned as useless and unworthy.

And that had cost him what little he loved and cared for in this world.

He stared at the knife in his hand. His sister's blood had remained on it, no matter how many times he had washed it.

Without questioning himself, he stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"Wait, I beg of you...leave it alone. Leave this place, take what remains of my life if you want, boy. But do not take it with you. It's not made for any man to wield. It will take everything from you. It will devour you and all you held dear. Please…"-The remaining elder pleaded as life finally escaped him

The boy stared at the small, black vial. It seemed empty yet full at the same time. Whatever was inside it was nor liquid nor solid. It almost seemed empty, yet as he stared at it, he could see the dark move inside it.

The boy glanced at the elder's corpse, and then took the small vial, placing its chain around his neck.

"The world has already taken everything from me…so what else remains for this to take from me as well?"-The boy said as he walked out of the darkness and into the light.

Years later…the outskirts of the Imperial Capital

The boy was now a man. He had wandered from years, scouring himself from his tribal heritage, wandering, learning and investigating, the vial always hanging around his neck.

He even had became a citizen of the Empire, hiding his tribal roots, in order to keep searching for knowledge and answers

He was currently searching them in a hospital of the Imperial Army, a few miles outside the capital, were he had entered service as a guard.

No one questioned his credentials or wild looks. The war against the Rebel Army was raging, and the lack of soldiers made mercenaries and men willing to be guards needed, especially with the rumors of assassins running amok among the capital.

He did not care for them or for the sick and wounded who entered the hospital, never to be seen again.

He just waited for his chance to learn and then disappear, to continue his search for answers.

That night, he thought it was time. Breaking into the Hospital's library and taking the books and texts that he would find useful would be easy, as the night was dark and silent.

Too silent, he realized just in time, as a gust of wind made him react just in time to block the sword that nearly took his head.

He jumped back, staring at his opponent that had appeared out of the very night.

It was a young girl in a black dress, her long black hair lightly caressed by the wind. There was no doubt to her intention or skill as she gripped her sword and charged at him again.

He managed to parry the blow again, but he had not been as lucky as the first time. The girl had twirled her sword around upwards, slashing him across the chest. It was barely a scratch, but he could also hear the sound of glass breaking. His thought was of the vial.

The girl stared at him and then sheathed her sword, staring at him.

He didn't understand…but then again, neither would he have been able to in time.

The pain hit him instantly, as his whole body screamed in agony…through his dying eyes, he saw his arms covered in dark red and black markings…he collapsed as life abandoned him, his last sight being the girl walking away from what she knew was just a corpse.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised by the pain being gone. He was smart enough to know he was dead.

However, he did not remember any books or religious texts saying the afterlife was like this.

He was alone, everything just bright, blinding whiteness surrounding him.

Except for the sword

It was sticking from what would had been the ground, right in front of him, long and black and feature less. It had no decorations, no signs or marks that showed its origin or maker.

The more he looked at it, the more it looked like what a sword was supposed to be, not what they ended up being like.

WHAT IS YOUR WISH?

The voice had no sound or tone. There was no sound in this place. It was coming from his own mind. But it was not his voice. It was old and ancient, and yet showed no emotion or intention. It simply was.

DO YOU WISH TO RISE AGAIN?

He looked at the sword.

"No"-he thought

WHAT?

"No. I do not want to rise again"

WHY? YOU HAVE DIED. YOUR LIFE HAS ENDED.

"Yes it has. But for what purpose would I even rise again?"

FOR REVENGE. FOR POWER. FOR LUST. FOR GREED. ALL HUMANS HAVE A REASON TO WISH FOR DEATH TO BE CHEATED.

"Not me. Revenge will not give me back what has been taken from me. Power is nothing if I have no purpose. I have no desires that lust can satisfy. And I yearn for nothing material. You have nothing to offer to me"

THEN WAS IT THAT YOU WANT? MANY MEN HAVE KILLED AND DIED LIKE YOU FOR THIS CHANCE. YOU ARE THE FIRST TO REJECT IT. I MUST KNOW WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT I CANNOT GIVE?

He stared at the sword, thinking. And then he smiled.

"I want revenge on the world that took everything for me. I want the power to end injustice. I long for a world where no one will suffer as I did. I crave the purpose and direction of fixing this broken world that has rejected me and so many others."

THAT I CANNOT GIVE. YOUR WORDS ARE TRUE AND NOBLE. YOUR COMMITMENT IS STRONGER THAN I HAVE EVER WITNESSED. BUT THERE IS NO WAY TO RID THE WORLD OF INJUSTICE. THERE IS NO FIXING THIS BROKEN WORLD. I CAN ONLY GRANT YOU REVENGE. AND THERE IS NO REVENGE IN YOUR WORDS.

"Yes there is."

I AM AS OLD AS THE EMPIRE ITSELF. NO ONE BUT MY CREATOR HAS EVER EXPRESSED THE BELIEFS YOU HAVE UTTERED. AND ONLY HE KNEW HOW TO MAKE THEM TRUE.

"But I do. I know"

YOU DARE? YOU DARE THINK YOURSELF MY CREATOR´S EQUAL? THEN SPEAK YOUR WORDS, CHILD! PROVE YOURSELF TO ME! AND IF YOU ARE TRULY WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE…THEN I WILL GRANT YOU THE POWER, THE PURPOSE AND THE DIRECTION TO MAKE YOUR WISH REALITY. SPEAK THE NAME OF THE ONE YOU WANT REVENGE ON!

He stood there for and instant that seemed like an eternity…and then he grasped the sword, ignoring the pain and the darkness that enveloped it all, wiping away all light and white from existence.

"I wish for the power to fix this broken world, this injustice that has befallen it! I wish for the strength, the conviction and the will to do the unthinkable, to make the impossible! I wish for evil to finally be vanquished, to be chained back from where it should never been allowed to roam free! I wish for my enemy to be vanquished forever, no matter the cost or the price! There is no pain I won't endure, no sacrifice I will not make, no sin I wont commit!"-He screamed as he pulled on the sword, ignoring the increasing pain that tore his insides, or the darkness that clawed at his mind.

SPEAK THE NAME!

"The name of my enemy is Humanity!"-He yelled as the sword came lose. And then it was over.

There was no more pain. The sword had vanished. All that there was just him and the darkness

The voice laughed. Not in mockery or pride, but in joy.

AFTER ALL THIS CENTURIES OF WAITING. AFTER ALL THOSE USELESS AND CORRUPT, THE GREEDY AND THE DECEITFUL. FINALLY YOU HAVE COME TO ME. THE ONE WITH NOTHING TO LOSE, AND NOTHING TO GAIN. THE ONE WHO WILL SACRIFICE ALL HE IS FOR THE NOBLEST OF PURPOSES…FINALLY, MY POWER HAS FOUND ITS BEARER…AND MY MASTER THE ONE WHO HE CAN TRUST WITH HIS RETURN, WITH HEARING HIS VOICE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A THOUSAND YEARS, AND FOLLOW HIS COMMANDS. RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, ENEMY OF HUMANITY. YOU ARE FINALLY FREE TO PURSUE YOUR VENGEANCE. YOU WILL SUFFER MORE THAN ANYONE. YOU WILL FEEL PAIN BEYOND WHAT HUMANS WERE MEANT TO UNDERSTAND. YOU WILL BECOME MONSTER, TRAITOR AND ABOMINATION. BUT SHALL YOU TRIUMPH…SHALL YOU CONQUER YOUR ENEMY AND MAKE YOUR VENGEANCE A REALITY…YOU WILL BECOME WHAT GODS CANT EVEN DREAM OF BECOMING. FOLLOW THE VOICE. PREPARE AND ENGINEER MY MASTER'S RETURN…AND YOU WILL CONQUER YOU ENEMY.

"I will. I must."

WAIT. A FINAL GIFT. FOR GRANTING ME THE PURPOSE OF MY EXISTANCE.

"What is it?"

A NAME. THE NAME OF YOUR POWER. THE NAME OF HUMANITY'S ENEMY. THE NAME THEY WILL FEAR, THE NAME THEY WILL CURSE AND RUE…BUT IF YOU SUCEED…THE NAME THEY WILL PRAY AND BE THANKFUL TO FOR AS LONG AS THEY LIVE

"A name….I accept your gift"

SO BE IT…NOW RISE…SCHATTEN.

"What the hell happened here?"-The officer asked as he watched the hospital burn.

"Night Raid. Somehow they knew the hospital was just a front for the interrogation of rebels and traitors. The director is dead, along with everyone else."-a soldier replied.

"Just as good, the orders from up high were no survivors."-The officer replied, when he froze on the spot.

"What is…."-His underling managed to say as he stared in awe as well.

A corpse had rising in front of them. He had been dead and cold seconds earlier, even if all he had was long gash on his chest.

The risen man stared at them, and then looked at his hands. He looked at his feet, were a broken chain along with the shattered remains of a vial could be seen.

"Wait. What the hell are you?"-The officer said as he drew his sword, his companion doing the same.

The man stared at them both, completely ignoring their weapons, or the other dozen soldiers that had joined them.

"I am the enemy of Humanity. And one day, you will thank me for it"-Schatten said as the darkness exploded from within him, taking a myriad of shapes no man had ever seen. Fans, talons and jaws snapped as they became as solid as steel and as sharp as diamond, gaping maws of pure black writhing and twitching as they came down on their prey.

The soldiers didn't have time to scream. In one instant, all that was left of them were a few stains of blood on the grass.

Schatten looked at the burning hospital, then at the Empire's Capital in the distance.

He seemed to concentrate, as if he was listening to something only he could hear.

"Not yet. I know. First I must go north. To awaken the fire. Then it will be time to gather the children. Just you wait, Master. I will give you the world…and you will give me my wish"-Schatten said as he got lost in the darkness.

Schatten was awakened by the knocking on the massive doors.

The darkness retreated back inside him; the candles once again alight as he got up and walked to the door, opening it.

Relam was there, along with Ardere, Harukore, Dorothea and a grinning Syura. The purple markings that glowed along his arms and chest made clear what the result of his conversion was.

"They are here, my lord."-Relam said.

Schatten walked out, closing the door behind him. The others followed him outside, to the fortress's main balcony. Fire rained as countless arrow set ablaze struck against the fortress sides to no avail, just as the heavy rocks thrown by catapults barely made a dent against the frozen rock.

"Where are Cosmina and Izou?"-Schatten asked.

"They are entertaining themselves along with her pets. It seems some of the northern forces tried to invade from the sewers. They did not expect it to lead to the…holding pens"-Ardere said.

"Four thousand soldiers. Siege engines and battering rams. I think I even saw some domesticated danger beasts in the back. You do not disappoint when it comes to welcoming a new member."-Syura grinned as he looked down at the invading army.

"This is not your welcoming party, boy. This is your first and last warning"-Schatten said as he looked directly at him.

Syura gulped in fear. Even with his new power he had been plotting already, but now he could see what this was all about.

"Schatten!"-Ardere said.

"Yes?"-He answered as he turned to face her.

"That disguise of yours is no longer needed. Show them your true form. None of them will survive anyway. And the new child needs to see with his own eyes"-Ardere said.

Schatten smiled at her.

Syura stared in awe as Schatten's armor and cape withdrew inside it selves, contorting and twisting. A wave of dark tendrils and shapes wrapped around Schatten's body, covering him completely, only to wither and uncoil themselves…

Schatten stood there, his face uncovered and clean shaven. His skin was almost white as the snow, and he wore just a long ragged black coat that fell to his ankles. He had no protection or clothing anywhere on his chest, which was just as white as his face. He wore dark grey pants with a large metal and leather belt, and ornate boots, but the whole outfit seemed ancient…not in origin but in time endured. Syura could swear he was wearing the same basic clothing the guards and soldiers of the Empire wore, only his was black as night and withered as if he had endured countless battles.

"Show him who you truly are. Show him why he must obey, He will understand then."-Ardere said, relishing the words.

Syura stared in disbelief as Schatten's eyes turned black, and his pupils red as blood…along his white skin, on his chest, his face and his hands, crimson and black markings appeared, glowing intensely.

"It's impossible…no one can survive being slashed with that sword. It's poison has no cure and kills in seconds…then how?-Syura managed to utter as Schatten stared at him.

"Who said I survived it? That sword and its wielder didn't kill me. I was dead before that. I was dead when I was born, unwanted and rejected; I was dead when everything was taken from me. All that sword and its poison did was bringing me back to life, child. And one day, I will repay its wielder that gift a thousand fold. Now watch me, and remember this night. Remember what I truly am, so you remember your place and purpose…Teigu"-Schatten said as he jumped down the balcony.

Syura watched in awe as he landed with a shockwave that turned a hundred soldiers into a thin red mist. A whole squad charged at Schatten, their heads rolling off their should with a simple swipe of his hand….and then the darkness came, unleashed in tendrils, spikes, gaping maws and jaws that tore through man, beast, and machine alike.

"What is he?"-Syura asked as he watched, a smile suddenly coming to his lips. He had just become aware that he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. All his crimes and atrocities were just children games compared to this. He was so absorbed he didn't even noticed Harukore clingin to him as she watched in glee at the carnage below.

"He is the enemy of Humanity. They will hate him. They will fear him…and in time, they will love him and revere him"-Ardere said as she and the others watched four thousand men die, knowing that a nation will follow.

**Next Chapter: Back to fun at Tatsumi's and Lubbock's expense, as its dinner with General Budou and his daughter…former Rebel Army general, former Imperial Academy roommate of Esdeath and Najenda, and current Teigu wielder, Kaskade! Is she friend or foe? Or is she yet another torn in our two forced lovers' backs?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I am well aware that the last few chapters have been a bit of a whiplash in terms of mood and setting up the plot, but since the overall story needed original villains and a new threat to the "Alliance" of Jaegers and Night Raid, which needed to be established. You will see more of Schatten and his group, but the overall response is clear on readers wanting more fun and humor of the interaction between the characters we all know and love, and thus I will oblige. The return to AGK style of action and drama will come, but I think we could all use fun for a few chapters…so I'll give that a focus for a while, with a few hints and sequences related to the grand plot of the series here and there. Remember to review and give your opinions!**

**Chapter 12: Guess who we're fighting over dinner? **

The Imperial Capital. The Grand State of the Budou family.

Tatsumi and Lubbock stared in silence at the floor of the living room. Both of them were wearing black suits that they clearly didn't feel much comfortable in, as if things could even be more uncomfortable for the two.

General Budou, clad in his armor while wearing a red cape, was sitting by his lonesome in the couch in front of both young men, his arms crossed around his massive chest as he kept staring intensively at them.

At the far end of the room, Esdeath and Najende were clad in their uniforms as usual…yet their behavior was anything but. They both kept staring out the window, nervously waiting for something.

"So…this is a very nice place."-Tatsumi said.

"It has been in the Budou family for generations. I am pleased to say it reflects the family's lineage and contributions to the Empire."-Budou replied without any reaction whatsoever.

Tatsumi gulped, as his attempt to break the ice had pretty much been repelled with a single sentence.

"What has them acting like children?"-Tatsumi whispered through clenched teeth at Lubbock.

"They haven't seen General…"-Lubbock nearly chocked as Budou shoot him a glare capable of cleaving steel at the sound of the word and the name it was to be followed with.-"I mean, Lady Kaskade in months."-Lubbock managed to answer after being scared half to death by Budou's reaction to his daughter's name and rank.

"Esdeath told me she was their roommate back in the Imperial Academy, but still…it's so weird seeing them like this"-Tatsumi replied.

"I'm afraid my daughter is quite cherished by both General Esdeath and General Najenda, young man. She is a very…special girl."-Budou said as he looked at the two women who kept staring out the windows. There was pride on his voice, as it would be with any father, but Tatsumi could swear Budou also meant something else with his choice of words.

"SHE'S HERE!"-Esdeath and Najenda suddenly yelped as they ran back from the window, and, as if they were perfectly synched, they placed themselves at the opposing sides of the living room's doorway, pressing their backs against the wall.

Budou gave a small sigh that showed both his annoyance at their actions and that he clearly had been through this before.

"Oh boy…they never learn"-Lubbock moaned as Tatsumi stared at Esdeath and Najenda, who were both barely holding their smiles as the sounds of footsteps made themselves heard closer with every step.

Suddenly, a figure stopped right in front of the living room' doorway. Tatsumi stared at it in bewilderment.

It was a young woman with the same hair color as General Budou, but that was as far as the resemblance went. She was the smallest young woman Tatsumi had ever since, as she was quite a few inches shorter than Mine. Her hair was wavy and given a flowing form as it stopped at her neck, while big round glasses made her bright emerald eyes seem dulled down. Her clothing was also quite unexpected, as she wore a white doctor's coat over the usual female imperial uniform. There was none of Budou's presence and authority on her person whatsoever…in fact, her petite body features and attractive face's charm was lost by the expression on her face, that seemed to indicate she was rather annoyed and uninterested in the people in front of her. That expression suited her a lot, for some reason.

The girl took a step forward as she made her way through the door's frame.

"CASKA-CHAN!"-Esdeath and Leone yelled as one as they jumped at her from opposing sides…but the girl suddenly, and with the fastest motion Tatsumi had seen in a normal human being, proceeded to give both Esdeath and Najenda a quick poke with her hands right in the middle of their chests.

Both Najenda and Esdeath fell to the ground like sacks of potatoes, following by them both breaking into some sort of series muscular spasms that looked quite painful.

"Really, Father? You had to invite them both?"-Kaskade said in an annoyed tone of voice as she adjusted her glasses. For an instant, Tatsumi could sworn she had also hidden a pair of needle like devices with her other hand as she spoke.

"They are your former Imperial Academy roommates, Kaskade. And two of the most important generals in the Empire. Protocol demanded it. Now, could you just un-paralyze them? No matter how many times I've seen them like this, is still highly upsettling"-Budou sighed as he glanced at the twitching forms of Esdeath and Najenda on the floor.

"Fine…but if they try it again, I'm out of here."-Kaskade huffed as, with one quick motion, she seemed to remove something from the chests of Najenda and Esdeath, who both got up immediately, panting for breath.

"You are so mean, Kaskade! It's costume for old friends to receive each other with a hug!"-Najenda said as she glared down at Kaskade.

"I didn't like being hugged back at the Academy, and I don't like it as an adult."-Kaskade replied in a blunt tone of voice.

"But you are just too cute! You haven't grown at all!"-Esdeath said when she suddenly froze, as she had somehow realized she had just done something terrible. Najenda's expression of horror made it clear to Tatsumi that this was actually the case.

"I HAVENT WHAT?"-Kaskade raised her voice as she looked at Esdeath straight in the eye.

"Changed! I meant changed at all! You are just as pretty and beautiful as always, Kaska-chan!"-Esdeath said as panic overcame her. Tatsumi's mouths hang open as he stared with a blank expression of shock at the sight of Esdeath cowering in fear of the little girl.

"That's what I thought I heard you said."-Kaskade glared at her, and then gave Najenda a similar stare. Najenda cowered instantly just at the sight of it. Kaskade gave her a nod of personal satisfaction and walked right Next to Lubbock.

"Lady Kaskade."-Lubbock got up to make a bow, only for Kaskade to grab his hands and stare at them.

"Uhmmm…I see less callous growth since last time. Good"-Kaskade said, and then she clamped down hard on Lubbock's wrists with both her hands, making him muffle a scream of pain.-"I see your wrists still get a lot of punishment done on them. We will have to check on that further later. And the joints of your fingers."-Kaskade said as she pushed Lubbock back on the couch with one finger.

Tatsumi's errant strand of hair went straight in panic as Kaskade turned her attention to him, and stared intensively.

"Ehhh….Hi…"-Tatsumi's attempt at a greeting was cut short as Kaskade pressed her head sideways on his chest.

"Heartbeat sound even and strong….interesting"-Kaskade said as she went back at staring at him. Before Tatsumi could even recuperate from the initial shock, she shoved her hands inside his suits and began patting at his sides.

"Good muscular tone and bone structure…not as developed as the previous user, but it fits the parameters. Stature is much shorter, though. I will need to ran further tests on you…"-Kaskade grinned evilly when she was knocked down from behind by the massive fist of her father sending her to the floor. Tatsumi didn't knew if he was thankful or even more horrified by Budou's intervention, as he stared at the immobile form of Kaskade sprawled at his feet.

"There. You've meet my daughter, the Empire's sole Teigu groupie….and our sole voice of authority on them, Emperor preserve us."-Budou said as he picked her up by the collar of her coat.

"So, you are actually a Teigu scientist?"-Tatsumi asked in awe. He was sitting at the large dinner table next to Budou and Lubbock, while Esdeath, Kaskade and Najenda sat on the opposing side.

"I prefer "Teigu Researcher" myself. I don't get to do many experiments on them, since they are pretty much sacred."-Kaskade replied as she wolfed down a bread roll.

"Kaskade is actually the only researcher of Teigus in the whole Empire, Tatsumi. She is the one who has taken on the task of investigating as much as it can be done on the known ones, while searching for clues and possible locations of the lost ones."-Najenda said as she took a bite of steak.

"She is also the main reason the book of Teigu's have been kept to date and being constantly reprinted, Tatsumi. She alone has been responsible for several pages of it being updated with more knowledge and explanations on their capabilities."-Esdeath added.

"I see…but if the Teigus are so restricted to you for research, being so valuable, then how do you get to discover so much on them then?"- Tatsumi asked.

He realized he had touched a rather sensible subject for all involved as the whole room went silent.

"Well, by experimenting on the Teigu's user, of course!"-Kaskade answered cheerfully.-"Actually, there is no other way to do so, since a Teigu is pretty much inert or barely functional unless its paired with a user that provides it with a strong level of response that can fully access its power and functions."-Kaskade added.

"That's amazing! You can really find out that much just by analyzing the subject while he or she uses the Teigu?"-Tatsumi asked. He was so compelled in the conversation that he hadn't even noticed Esdeath making gestures at him to change the subject.

"Of course! A Teigu demands a lot of its user's body, so you can easily find out a lot about them by analyzing the user in detail and under several forms of study and tests. That reminds me, Esdeath, I'm giving you a physical tomorrow morning. You seem a lot less…"Esdeath", so to speak. Plus, you seem to have gained some weight. Wait, You didn't go and got yourself pregnant, did you?"-Kaskade asked as her eyes widened at the thought.

Najenda actually nearly choked on her mashed potatoes at the moment.

"What? No, I'm not! And what do you mean by "Less Esdeath?"-Esdeath gasped.

"You know, you seem actually happy and well, normal. Not the usual "I AM THE ALMIGHTY ICE QUEEN, HEAR ME ROAR! ALL WEAKLINGS MUST PERISH! BUAHAHAHAHAH!"-Kaskade said as she stared at her. Najenda was truing her best, and failing to stifle her laughter, while the other side of the table stared in utter horror at the scene.

"That's not what I sound like at all! I act with the décor and presence a general of the Empire should always act with!"-Esdeath huffed.

"Well, sorry for being worried. But I do have to say being in love and engaged had done wonders for your character. You seem healthier, plus you smile more."-Kaskade said, as he turned at Tatsumi, ignoring Esdeath's blushing red face.-"By they way, if you break her heart, mister, you better get ready for a world of pain. I have plenty of devices and theories on how to crack open an armored teigu like Incursio to get at the meat within"-Kaskade said as she glared at Tatsumi, who just gulped.

"Well, I for one am glad you find Esdeath to be in such good spirits."-Najenda said as she grinned to herself, enjoying Esdeath's discomfort.

"You're one to talk, Najenda"-Kaskade huffed as she turned to stare at her.

"Uh?"-Najenda said as she realized she didn't liked where this was going. Esdeath smiling at her from behind Kaskade made thing even worse.

"I mean, seriously? Engaged all this time to your aide? About freaking time, after dragging poor Lubbock all around for years like a puppy on the world's shortest leash!"-Kaskade said as she turned and smiled at Lubbock, completely oblivious to his utter discomfort.

"Also, how could you awaken an humanoid teigu and then leave before I could inspect you both? Tomorrow you and my precious Susanoo are coming to my lab! I want to hear from him about how you managed to awake him! That's absolutely going in the new edition of the Teigu book!"-Kaskade said, as Najenda looked at her in absolute horror. Even more dreadful was Esdeath snickering at her, as she clearly had heard from someone about the circumstances of Susanoo's awakening.

"Kaskade, perhaps we should talk about something else?"-Budou said, not even hiding how direct he was being with his words.

"Fine, let's address the Adramalech in the room then."-Kaskade said as she turned at him.-"So, I defected to the Rebellion Army. I am grounded forever? Disinherited?"-Kaskade asked.

"Young lady, we will talk about that in private. As family"-Budou hissed.

"Why? So the highy and mighty general Budou isn't seen yelling at her daughter for defecting? I mean, sheesh, It wasn't like I actually defected in the first place!"-Kaskade huffed as she threw her arms up.

The room went absolutely silent instantly.

"Wait, what?"-Najenda asked in complet disbelief. She was the only one not noticing that Budou had pretty much frozen on the spot as his daughter had spoken.

"What? The other generals at the Rebellion Army didn't tell you?"-Kaskade asked, puzzled.

"Tell me what?"-Najenda asked.

"I never defected at all. I mean, sure, I left the Empire and searched for the Rebel Army, but I never actually defected. I was just worried about the teigus on their possession, so I just went to them and asked them to let me see them. That whole me being a general and so on was just a cover story in order to keep me safe while I was there"-Kaskade explained as it was the most normal thing on the world. Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Lubbock had wisely moved the chairs as far as they could from Budou, who seemed to be radiating enough anger to even make Esdeath wise up and move her seat away from Kaskade.

"But why the hell would you do that? They could have executed you in the spot! Not to mention that if the Imperial Army captured you…"-Najenda exclaimed.

"They what? Kill the only person on the whole Empire who actually knows anything about the Teigus besides how to use them to kill people? Please! Even that fat toad Honest knew he couldn't lay a finger on me! I mean, I always hoped my dad would one day stop getting his panties on a bunch about honor and tradition and just kill that fat creep like anyone with two working brain cells would had done if they could get away with it, before something stupid like that war happened and all my precious Teigus ended up scattered all over the place! Years of research, organization and effort thrown to the wind because of all you idiots! Im glad Esdeath actually came to her senses and killed the bastard like any of you should have done years ago!"-Kaskaded ranted, completely oblivious to the towering figure of her father behind her.

"You actually put me through the shame of my own daughter betraying me, the Empire and our family's legacy because you were worried about that? What kind of daughter are you?"-Budou yelled in rage as Kaskade turned to face him. Everyone else had wisely moved to the edge of the room, hoping not to become collateral damage on whatever hell was about to be unleashed.

"The kind that knows what she's doing. That's what I told the Emperor and the council when I arrived yesterday."-Kaskade stated.

Budou froze on the spot.

"You what?"-He asked, blinking in disbelief.

"I meet with the Emperor yesterday. You didn't think I was going to return straight home to daddy asking for forgiveness, did you? I'm the daughter of General Budou, for heaven's sake. I had to present the results my findings and research to his majesty as soon as possible. In fact, I think we are both meeting with him tomorrow. I'll probably get command of the Special Forces for my project, if all goes well. That way you can keep next to the Emperor making sure he's safe and making the best decisions, and I get to focus the Special Forces on what really matters…not to mention, I get a whole bunch of teigus and users to do research on!"-Kaskade squealed like a little girl as she did a little dance while hugging herself.

Later, it took all of the guest's strength to lift Budou after he fainted from shock on the spot.

**Next Chapter: Akame and Wave are witness to Kurome's bravest decision, while Susanoo suddenly finds himself facing a ghost from his past. And then it's a new day as Kaskade takes command of both Night Raid and the Jaegers, revealing her plans for both groups and a new mission that might change the Empire forever!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but this will be the last chapter for a week or so, as I'm going on vacation and will be computer less! The support and following this story has received has been nothing short of incredible, and rest assured, I will make it up for everyone when I return, because you all deserve it as fans of both AGK and this fanfic. Let's try to go and make this chapter end in a high note to keep everyone excited for what's to come, and keep those reviews and questions coming! I'll make my best to satisfy everyone!**

**Chapter 13: A wake at dusk, a ghost at dawn and a revelatory morning.**

The Imperial Capital. Royal Military Cemetery.

Wave felt extremely uncomfortable, not just because he was wearing his black suit, which he rather felt uneasy in, but because he was standing in a vacant spot in the Cemetery, were several freshly dug graves laid in front of him.

"Not exactly a cheerful place for Kurome to invite me to"-Wave thought, as he glanced at the setting sun.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Wave"-Akame said as she approached him, Kurome at her side. Both sisters were wearing black, elegant dresses that made the beauty they both shared stand out, yet Wave couldn't help feel that both looked a bit weird wearing anything but their usual uniforms; perhaps it was because he had seen the both them wearing the same outfit so many times, he couldn't even picture them in anything else.

"It's okay. I wanted to be early, just in case"-Wave said as he smiled at them. His heart raced a little as Kurome gave the tiniest hint of a smile as she looked at him.

"Are we the only ones that are coming?"-Wave asked.

"Yes. Kurome wanted this to be private, so she insisted on just you and me being here for her"-Akame answered.

"Thank you. For coming. Wave."-Kurome said as she stared at the ground, which Wave thanked for, as she dint see him blush completely at her words.

"Well, it's time. You wanted to do this, sister. So go ahead and do it. We are here for you"-Akame said, as Kurome looked at her and then nodded.

Wave took a place standing at Akame's side as Kurome moved forward, and stood before the graves.

With one elegant and precise movement, she unsheathed Yatsufusa, and with a flash of light, several figures emerged around her.

Wave couldn't help but barely suppress a gasp. Kurome's puppets were so varied in their looks, ages and appearance. There was a young woman wielding twin pistols, a spear carrying man wearing a half mask, a bald man with a serious face that carried a large shield, a knife wielding tribesman wearing a red mask, and a rather worn looking red haired man who wielded a whip.

"Doya. Natala. Wall. Henter and Rokugoh. You all fell by my sword. You all were turned into puppets for me to control. I denied you all your final rest as people. As warriors. I am sorry it took this long for me to realize. You have been the closes I've had to friends, but now, I must let you go…for your sake and mine. I can only hope you can forgive me. Not just for taking your lives, but for what I did after that. I don't deserve your forgiveness or that of anyone. But now I have a bright future in front of me that I did not believe could be possible before. I need to let go of the past. I need to let go of who I allowed myself to be. Go now. Rest. Dream and be gone."-Kurome said, tears slowly building in her eyes as the puppets stared at her, then slowly turned around and each got inside one of the open graves, and sealed themselves in the caskets inside.

Wave took a few steps forward, silently, as he wanted to help her, but Kurome stopped him with a gesture.

"No. They were my victims, my crimes. I will bury them myself."-Kurome said without turning back, as she grabbed a shovel and began to fill in each grave.

When she was finally done, she was clearly exhausted both physically and mentally, but her body did not show it. She left the shovel standing next to a nearby tree and approached Akame and Wave.

"Was it hard to let go?"-Akame asked as she grabbed her sister's hands. Kurome nodded silently.

Wave looked at the sisters, feeling slightly out of place.

"I have a gift for you, sister."Akame said as she reached behind her back, and handed Kurome a sheathed sword, identical to the one she now wore instead of her teigu, which remained chained on its scabbard on her back.

Kurome stared at the sword in silent awe. Wave didn't have to think much to realize this was the first gift between the sisters in years.

"I've sealed my teigu, promising myself never to use it unless it's absolutely necessary. I think you too were thinking the same, so I got you the twin sword to my new one. So we both can start a new life together."-Akame said.

Kurome hugged her out of the blue, tears running down her cheeks as Akame whispered in her ear and stroke her hair.

Wave smiled as she looked at them. He still felt as a he was intruding on their private moment, but he also felt happier than he had ever been since arriving in the capital. He made a promise to himself that he would do anything to see Kurome happy no matter what, as the sister's embrace made him realize how close things had been of having a terrible, different outcome.

Akame wiped the tears of her sister's eyes, and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be going now. I'll see at home"-Akame said as she walked away. Wave couldn't help smile as Akame turned around every few steps, as if she was afraid this was all a dream and Kurome would be gone if she looked back.

Once Akame was finally gone, Kurome approached him.

"Please come."-She said as she sat on a nearby stone bench, and made a gesture for him to sit next to her, as she pulled out her cookie bag and munched slowly on some.

"Thank you for coming."-Kurome said as Wave sat at her side.

"It's okay. I'm glad to see you feeling better. Was it hard to let them go?"-Wave asked.

"Yes. But I had to. I can't be chained to the ghosts of the past anymore. Not if I'm willing to go on."-Kurome said as she adjusted the chain she was wrapping her teigu with.

"Are you really following your sister's example? I mean, of not using it as long as its necessary?"-Wave asked.

"It won't be easy. But the more I think about it, the more it seems necessary. My sister and I have allowed these swords and our pasts define us and who we were for too long. We must force those memories behind, if we are to reclaim what we have lost and were taken from us."-Kurome said.

Wave nodded. For some reason, he felt more uncomfortable around her now that she seemed more talkative than before. He suddenly realized that perhaps she didn't need him anymore to look out for her and take care of her. Maybe he would be a burden in her mission to become a normal, happy girl again.

Wave was so immersed on his disturbing realization, he nearly passed out when he realized Kurome had placed her hand over his on the bench.

"Wave?"-Kurome asked, avoiding his eyes by focusing on the setting sun.

"Yes?"-Wave replied nervously.

"Why do you like me?"-Kurome stated.

"What?"-Wave suppressed a gasp as the question had caught him completely off guard.

"Why do you like me? Even before things changed and became…like this, you worried for me, looked out for me. You had no reason to do so. I was a trained assassin and teigu user. I wasn't weak or fragile, and yet you seemed dedicated to unsure I was okay. Why?"-Kurome asked as the grip on his hand got stronger.

"At first, I thought I was being just courteous. Perhaps I feel pity for you, all alone in a crowded room. But then I realized that there wasn't a reason at all. You looked sad and lonely, and I just thought you shouldn't be. There wasn't anything else to it."-Wave answered, looking at the ground.

"I see. So you don't think I'm…pretty or something like that?"-Kurome asked a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I think you're the prettiest girl I've seen in my life. Even if you looked sad all the time."-Wave replied, trying hard to listen to his own words as his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

"So you think I would be prettier if I smiled?"-Kurome asked.

That was enough for Wave, who felt his pride as man would sink if he didn't look at her now. He took a deep breath and turned his head around.

Only to have Kurome shove a cookie in his mouth just as he looked at her.

Wave stood there in shock, looking at Kurome…whose face slowly contorted and stretched, until she let out a long, loud laugh at the sight of Wave staring at her with a cookie halfway in his lips.

Wave stared in awe. Kurome's laugh was the most beautiful sound he had heard in his life. He slowly gulped down the cookie as Kurome's laugh died down, while she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes.

"So, finally happy you got to taste my cookies?-Kurome asked.

"Actually…I don't like the lemon ones. But this one tasted sweter than most"-Wave smiled at her, as Kurome blushed, realizing the joke was on her now.

"I guess I'll have to keep that in mind."-Kurome said as she moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Wave just stayed there until she fell asleep, then carried her home to a thankful and smiling Akame.

As he made his way back to the Special Forces building, he couldn't help feel something he hadn't felt since he had arrived at the capital months ago.

Hope.

The Next morning. The Imperial Army Special Forces HQ.

"I welcome you all as the new commander of the Imperial Army Special Forces group. I am not one for ranks, so while on the field or here, you can address me as Kaskade. Any use of pet names of any sorts towards me will mean severe punishment"-Kaskade said as she shot a glance at Esdeath and Najenda, who were at each side of the meeting table, their subordinates along the line of seats after them.

"The first order of business is that I will be doing exercises and some training and research on each member of both Night Raid and the Jaegers, in order to understand as much about your teigus and your relationship with them. To keep you all on your best spirits, I've decided to approached this as a competition between both units, which I will be calling "The Teigu Games"-Kaskade said as she looked at everyone.

"Kaskade, are you sure this is a correct use of our time?"-Najenda asked.

"I have to agree with her. We shouldn't waste time while Syura is still at large"-Esdeath added.

"I don't think any time spending in making sure everyone in both units' trains and learns to maximize their potential with their teigus and working in tandem with the wielders of other teigus, especially since most of you still thinks of each other as rivals and opponents rather than fellow squad members. But if you both think your respective units aren't up to the challenge…."-Kaskade said as she huffed, crossing her arms.

Everyone but Najenda and Esdeath suppressed a groan. Clearly Kaskade knew exactly what to say to get her way, as Najenda and Esdeath's rivalry needed few sparks to ignite into a wildfire.

"Oh, Night Raid is definitely up to the challenge. Any challenge"-Najenda said as she glared at Esdeath.

"My Jaegers have never lost a battle so far. I think it would be selfish of me to keep them from proving their worth further more"-Esdeath said as she glared back.

"That settles it then. We will beging planning for the competition later. Our second point in the agenda is the change in priority I'm making to our unit's mission. As of now, we will focus on investigating and researching any reports of suspicious activity or events that could be related to the missing or unaccounted teigus. Looking for Syura is pointless unless we have some solid intel on him, and out net of spies has provided no clues so far to his whereabouts. Thus he will be aour second priority for now, until he makes a mistake and reveals himself. Several platoons of the army that were dispatched to the provinces to help rebuild have returned to the capital, so you can leave minor crimes and peacekeeping to them. As long as all Teigus remain uncounted for, the Empire and it's people will never be safe or know true peace."-Kaskade said.-"Now, for the third item…Susanoo, Esdeath and Tatsumi, would you be so kind to come here and stand next to me?"-Kaskade asked, as she took a strange device out of a backpack at her side, and placed it on the table. It was a large metal box with several dials and lights on it, along with a long cable tow which a rod was attached.

Tatsumi and Esdeath looked at each other, then followed an unquestioning Susanoo to stand next to Kaskade, who began to fumble and tweak the dials on the strange box, and then grabbed the attached rod in her hands.

"As you know, Teigus come in many forms, the rarest being humanoid or living teigus, like Susanoo here. Please listen"-Kaskade said as she waved the rod in front of Susanoo's chest, which made the voice emit a shrieking, loud sound.

"This device reacts to the core inside Susanoo's body. Now look at this"-Kaskade said as she waved the rod in front of Tatsumi and Esdeath. The device made a very low, but still noticeable sound.

"Now, would you please change into Incursio's armored form, Tatsumi?"-Kaskade asked, as Tatsumi obeyed. Kaskade once again waved the device in front of Tatsumi, the sound now louder and more defined, but still nowhere near as loud as it had reacted with Susanoo.

"Now, look at this. Tatsumi and Esdeath, would you please hold hands? That's an order."-Kaskade asked as she stared at them.

Esdeath and Tatsumi looked at each other and then complied. It did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room that both were blushing quite strongly as they did so.

"Now, everyone hold on to your underwear."-Kaskade said as she waved the rod over both Tatsumi and Esdeath.

The device let out a shrieking sound that echoed through the room, making everyone scream in pain, and then exploded.

"Well, I guess that proves it"-Kaskade said as she removed her ear plugs, not paying attention to the murderous look on everyone else's faces.

"Proves what? How to make us all deaf?"-Najenda yelled.

"No. It proves that there is a connection between teigu cores, teigu users and emotions. Speaking of which, you two can stop holding hands now. Sheesh, experiment's over"-Kaskade said as Tatsumi and Esdeath quickly reacted to realizing they were still holding to each other.

"Wait, what?"-Leone asked, puzzled.

"It's quite simple. A teigu is, at the end of the day, a weapon or tool made to accomplish impossible effects and provide superhuman abilities to its users. However, the teigus seem to be restricted in their efficiency, as only rare few individuals are able to wield one of them to the full extent of its powers. Living teigus, however, do not have that problem. They seem to respond to an emotional attachment or response to a human being, despite the power of the teigu itself. And as you've just seen, a normal teigu alone doesn't show the same readings as a living one that has an active core…unless it's active and in emotional sync with its user, in which case the reading becomes even stronger than that of a living Teigu. The experiments results speak for themselves"-Kaskade said, as if she had actually explained things with her dissertation.

"You don't mean…"-Najenda asked, as she looked at Susanoo.

"Yes. Teigus and Teigu cores are the same thing, only in different levels of development, or perhaps even evolution….and the user of said teigu is key to whatever process involves creating core. It stands to reason that any teigu user could potentially become a teigu himself. I assume I don't have to explain myself on how grave this discovery is. Not only are the missing Teigu even more of a threat, but it also means that any Teigu user, like ourselves, could become a target for anyone depraved enough to attempt trying to find the missing link to make this work. I believe Dr. Stylish's research was made with this as his main goal, but his results were all failures. He worked from the angle of using danger beasts and humans as the base for his experiments. Unfortunately, there is one other person who might be smart and crazy enough to attempt to continue his research"-Kaskade said as she took a photo from her pocket, and threw it on the table.

It depicted a young girl in a dress with a ribbon on her head,

"This is Dorothea, a known rogue alchemist whose tracks and whereabouts got lost after Honest's fall, but we do know she was meeting with Syura thanks to our spy network. The very idea of an amoral freak like her getting her hands on teigus alone is scary, but if she actually has access to Stylish's research…she might even succeed in making what no one else has in millennia…making new teigus."-Kaskade said in a serious tone of voice.

Jaegers and Night Raid looked at each other, and then returned to stare at Kaskade, who adjusted her glasses as she spoke.

"I am sorry for breaking your illusion of peace and joy, but we are at war far more dangerous than what we just went through. A secret war with weapons of unparalleled power, where a new ally or enemy could appear out of nowhere. So you will train and get to know each other so you can all work as a unit no matter what. We aren't fighting just for the Empire or its people here. We are fighting for our very survival. Because is the secret to making teigus or even replicate their powers half assed gets out there…I don't think I need to paint a bloody picture to you of what will happen. All of you except your commanders are dismissed. Feel free to leisure and enjoy today, for tomorrow it's time for physicals and training for you all."-Kaskade said as everyone but Najenda, who made a sign for Susanoo to leave, and Esdeath left.

Kaskade sat down once the three of them were alone. It didn't take long for Esdeath and Najenda to realize she was waiting for them to ask her the question.

"What are you hiding from them, Kaskade?"-Najenda asked.

"I'm not hiding anything…it's just…a theory I'm not sure about…yet"-Kaskade answered.

"What is this theory?"-Esdeath asked.

"You're both generals, so answer me this: What is the invariable result of any kind of weapon research?"-Kaskade asked.

"The weapon itself?"-Esdeath ventured.

"The established process of making it?"-Najenda suggested.

"No. But closely related. Any weapon developing process always without fault, results into a first weapon: A prototype, which can then be used as a blueprint and basis for mass production"-Kaskade answered.

"I see…but does that have to do with your experiment?"-Najenda asked, puzzled.

"Think about it, Najenda. What would an Empire rather have? A powerful weapon only a few could build, and with power that could be used against its creators? Or a living being with the same powers as that weapon, but immortal and unquestionably loyal, never rebelling or taking sides?"-Kaskade asked.

"You cant possible mean…"-Esdeath said as she looked down and pressed her fingers against the mark on her chest.

"It´s just a theory…but when I look at the results of my research, I can't help myself but wonder: What if the normal teigus are really the prototypes, made for finding the right users to make a core with…so a final living teigu could then be built? What if we have actually looked at one thousand years of history wrong and just realized that the teigus are not the ultimate weapons we thought they were? And what if someone else has beaten us to the punch, and is already ahead of us on this?"-Kaskade said as she went silent, while Najenda and Esdeath looked uneasily at her.

Elsewhere in the capital….

Susanoo raced alone through the roofs of the residential district; he normally never left Najenda's side, but he had felt oddly uneasy after Kaskade's demonstration.

"Could human teigu wielders actually be the key to how a core was formed? If so, then what about him? He didn't remember anything of his past before being used as a Teigu, so he could provide no clues to Najenda and her superior. It made him feel useless, but there was something else besides that feeling that made him stay at unease.

He landed on a large terrace and looked at the sunlight reflecting of the pools of water near the market district, creating small rainbows, while wondering if he had actually questioned himself before like this.

"The rainbows always start at this hour. You never missed it"-A voice said behind him.

Susanoo wasted no time in withdrawing his staff as he turned around, but he was paralyzed on the spot at the sight in front of her.

The young woman wore the same clothes as his, only tighter fitting and shorter in hem, with a green motif instead of the red one he used. Her long green hair was tied in a long braid with a bladed ring at the end, and two small golden horns emerged from the top of her head.

"I've…seen you before…"-Susanoo said as he felt like his head was about to split open.

"In a dream? A vision?...or perhaps in a memory?"-The girl asked as she walked around him, never letting him of her sight.

"I…I..dont know. It hurts…just too look at you…"-Susanoo said as the pain brought him to one knee.

"Of course it hurts. It hurts because you are not supposed to even think or remember. You are just supposed to obey and be content, never wondering what was taken from you, or why."-The girl said as she kneeled down and grabbed is face with her hand.

Susanoo stared at her in awe…just her touch had made the pain go away in an instant, as she smiled at him.

"Please, tell me who you are…"-Susanoo asked.

The girl's face changed immediately into a twisted expression of anger, as she slapped him so hard he knocked him down to the floor.

"No. If you cannot bring yourself to remember, then you do not deserve to know. And you will remember, Susanoo. Even as this meeting vanishes from your head the second I am gone, the memory will just be locked away. Like everything else they took from you, from us. One day, that cage inside your brain will not be able to hold enough…and then you will remember my name. And then you will have to choose who you really are better of serving"-The girl said as she turned around and jumped from the roof, a pinkish flash of light emerging as she disappeared under the edge.

Susanoo got up and stared at the direction she had jumped off from…he stood there for a few seconds, watching the pools of water until the sun changed position and the rainbows faded away.

"What was I doing here?"-He asked, as he touched his reddened cheek.

The Cold North….

Syura whistled as Relam emerged from his portal, which closed as soon as she was through.

"So, did everything go well?"-Syura asked.

"Perhaps. Doubt is already planted in his head. All I have to do is wait. I will tell Lord Schatten of how successful your training has proven; you managed to chain together a network of portals quite longer than last time"-Relam answered.

"Good. I want to be in the frontline when the time comes. However, you still owe me"-Dyura grinned.

"Do I? And how do you suggest I can repay your generosity?"-Relam asked, staring at him.

"One question. To satisfy my curiosity"-Syura smiled.

"Fine. Ask away, newborn."-Relam said, as she stared at him.

"Did it hurt? Looking at him for the first time in centuries?"-Syura asked mockingly.

Before he could even react, Relam struck him on his chest with her palm, a huge discharge of lighting sending Syura flying through the corridor until he smashed into a wall.

"Did that hurt?"-Relam said as she looked down at his pain ridden form. "My pain when I saw him made the one you're in now feel like the sweetest of pleasures. Do not ever mock my pain, Newborn."-Relam said as she walked away.

Once she was far enough, she pressed her body against a wall, and let the tears flow freely…as the pain finally had became too much to bear in silence.

"It doesn't matter how much pain it causes me, Susanoo. I will see that you remember me, that you remember what was done to us…and then you will see the humans for what they truly are."-Relam said as she wiped away her tears, and walked away.

**Next Chapter: Before the Teigu games start, we see Tatsumi and Esdeath attempt to act like a normal couple, while Wave tries to deal with Akame and Kurome trying to start their own business. Meanwhile, Kaskade begins giving the members of the teams their physicals, but things might end up going mental for her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Finally back from vacation! Trip left me rather inspired for moving this story forward, as I was able to get a Japanese edition of the volume of the AGK manga with both my favorite Esdeath cover and chapter in it, so that was great. The Teigu Games arc will get a bit delayed in order to provide some more character development and humor in the next chapters, while also introducing new characters to the ranks of the Schatten and the Children. This is going to be a shorter, introductory chapter, but its time for the obligatory multi chapter humor arc, with all the tropes of the genre. Also, Hot Springs! Let's go!**

**Chapter 14: Get your hunting on!**

The Forbidden Royal Woods, Capital Region

"Are we there yet?"-Tatsumi asked as he stopped to gather his breath. He was strong, but the massive backpack he wore in his back felt heavier than anything he had carried before. It was at least four times bigger than him and barely allowed him to turn sideways.

"We are almost there, Tatsumi. Just beyond those trees and we will reach the campsite"-Esdeath said as she cleaned her sword. The remains of several danger beasts were lying all around her.

"You know, when you suggested going camping this weekend, in order to get rested before whatever Kaskade's is going to throw at us next week, I expected something a bit more…relaxing"-Tatsumi said as he kept following her.

"Well, I wanted this getaway to be special. Plus, only high ranking officers and nobles are able to request permission from the Emperor to enter these woods, so it's a perfect place for us to be alone. I've camped here before for training, and found it to be a very relaxing place myself"-Esdeath smiled as she remembered.

Tatsumi sighed. Even if the sight of Esdeath smiling and being happy made his heart flutter, her concept of relaxing was clearly unique. The Forbidden Royal Woods were once the hunting grounds of the Imperial Family, but now it was crawling with danger beasts, which, while of the common kind, were still deadly and stronger than normal wild animals, so the place had been abandoned and was rarely used or explored. Despite being close to the capital, it seldom represented a risk, as it was far away from any trading or travel routes, and the danger beasts rarely left the area. Of course that Esdeath, who loved hunting and battling, found the place to be ideal for her concept of camping and letting go of stress, and had seemingly used it for years under the pretense of training or exploration.

"Here we are"-Esdeath said as she moved aside, letting Tatsumi pass by her.

Tatsumi gasped in awe as he dropped the heavy backpack to the ground.

In front of them was a huge lake with crystal clear water that looked completely cold and refreshing, as it being surrounded by the deep woods gave it a perfect combination of shade and sunlight. There were several clearings near the shore, evidently razed and plowed to serve as campsites, and to the far right, clouds of steam could be seen rising from a shrouded area that seemed to be out of place in the woods, as it was seemingly formed by several rocks and boulders that emerged from the ground and broke the green and blue combination of water and greenery.

"Those are some natural hot springs I discovered after a…vacation here."-Esdeath said as she got right behind Tatsumi and hugged him from behind- "At night, perhaps we could take a bath together. Perhaps we could finish what we started back on the Island, remember?"-Esdeath whispered as she playfully nibbled on Tatsumi's ear.

Tatsumi jumped like a frightened cat as Esdeath chuckled at the sight of him being embarrassed by her teasing.

"I…what if someone sees us?"-Tatsumi managed to say as he tried hard not to look at Esdeath in the eyes, despite her already smiling at his blushing face. Ever since Najenda and Lubbock had officially revealed their engagement, and the dinner for Kaskade, Esdeath had became more…aggressively amorous, so to say. Clearly her newly ignited rivalry with Najenda had made her bolder.

"Like I said, only high ranking officers and nobles are allowed here, and even then, no one but myself has used this place for years; I even hid my anonymous report on this place deep into the military archives…trust me, my sweet Tatsumi. We will be completely, totally alone here, just the two of us."-Esdeath said seductively as she caressed his face with one of her hands, breaking into a smile as he gulped in what was a mixture of fear and expectation.

At that moment, on the other shore of the lake

"And here we are…the perfect place for "Operation: Lovebirds" to take place!"-Najenda said as she threw her military grade backpack to the ground.

"I still don't understand why we have to travel all the way here to practice being engaged, boss. Your state was pretty secluded and private in the first place"-Lubbock said as he threw his backpack to the ground as well.

"Perhaps…but with Kaskade AND Esdeath near, we can never be too safe, Lubbock. Esdeath teasing and provoking me is one thing, but Kaskade has an eye for detail and a nearly superhuman skill for sniffing out secrets. So this place is perfect for us to engage in perfecting our cover story and practice everything in here!"-Najenda said as she pulled a book from her breast pocket, throwing it at Lubbock.

"Madame Carrera's Guide for newlyweds and the engaged: A primer on couple's etiquette, social presentation and the correct form of conduct for the recently eloped"-Lubbock read on the cover.-"Boss, this thing is ancient! I mean, like really hundreds of years old!"-he added.

"Well, it was my great grandmother's, and all my family's library had on the subject. Luckily, I purchased a few more recent publications under a disguise yesterday. The bookstore owner was very helpful and excited when I asked about books for couples"-Najenda said as she threw a bundle of books at Lubbock, who barely managed to hold on to them due to their weight.

"Uh, boss? Half of these are…er…about bedroom stuff."-Lubbock said as his face got more and redder with each book he looked at.

"Well, I suppose we have to practice and expand our vocabulary in that regard. Esdeath's probably a perverted sex maniac, so who know what she and Tatsumi get up to at night…and I don't want to seem like a prude if she makes a crack or puts on airs when we are together."-Najenda said, getting a maniacal gleam in her eye as she smiled wickedly.

"I don't know how I feel about these ones that have the words "Dungeon", "Dominating" and "Leather" on the title. Maybe we should just be ourselves and just lie our way through this?"-Lubbock said.

Najenda was on his face the second he finished the sentence.

"Lie our way through it? Really? Please, Lubbock, even I can read you like an open book! And with your well known peeping tom and raunchy comments, you really need some practice in looking and acting like a man in love! Kaskade even made fun of it back at the dinner at her place! No one would buy that you, who has served under me for years and gone through a rebellion with me has been in love with me for years! Thank heavens I was able to write a convincing back story for you in that fake past dossier we studied together last week!-Najenda huffed as she crossed her arms and stared at the lake.

"Yeah, nobody but me."-Lubbock sighed to himself. Najenda's so called "fake back story" had been pretty much Lubbock's real story down to every last detail. After reading it, Lubbock was now convinced that the whole universe was playing a prank on him, or either Najenda had absolutely no idea what love was.

"Anyway, we must make full use of these two days we have for ourselves; we can hunt for food and we have our tent for shelter, and after we study and practice, we can relax in those hot springs over there."-Najenda said as she pointed at the horizon.

"Hot springs?"-Lubbock snapped as his spirits were instantly lifted up.

"Yeah, I saw that on updated report buried deep into the Military Archives. Some people have real problems when it comes to making correct paperwork, the report wasn't even signed! Anyway, we can bathe together every night. One of the books said we must get rid of any embarrassment between us in order to seem more like a happy, compatible couple in public, or something like that"-Najenda said, not realizing Lubbock was making a celebratory dance behind her.

"Anyway, once we finish this training, Esdeath won't even know what hit her! She and Tatsumi will look like a couple of ice cubes compared to our happy couple act next time we meet!-Najenda grinned as she raised her fist on the air as a promise.

Later…

Tatsumi sighed as he wandered around the woods, gathering wood for making a campfire; Esdeath had insisted on being left in charge of setting up camp, so Tatsumi had taken the chance to be alone for a while and ponder how to survive the rest of the camping experience.

"Hey"-Tatsumi said as he walked pass Lubbock, who was carrying a bundle of wood under his arm as well.

"Hey"-Lubbock replied as he walked pass Tatsumi.

It took them the same number of steps to realize what just had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"-Both Tatsumi and Lubbock yelled in horror as they turned around to face each other.

"Esdeath took us camping for the weekend!"-Tatsumi replied.

"Najenda took us camping for the weekend!-Lubbock said at the same time.

"Wait, SHE IS HERE AS WELL?"-They both yelled in horror.

"Okay, let's stay calm and relax…we can handle this"-Tatsumi said as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Sure, we can handle the hell on earth that will be unleashed when those two bump into each other…with our luck, they will probably crash into each other at the hot springs!"-Lubbock replied grimly.

"No! This is enough! I refuse to let the universe play us for fools any longer! We are fighters! Assassins! Teigu users! And above all, we are men! We can handle this! Us being the butt of some universal bad joke stops here!"-Tatsumi said as he raised his fists in the air, fire in his eyes.

"You are right! This is a challenge to our pride and value as men! We will not let the women in our lives dominate us like two scared little kittens any longer!"-Lubbock said as he joined Tatsumi on his fist shaking at the sky.

"Okay, here's the plan…whatever it takes, those two cannot meet or even suspect the other is here…and the only way to ensure that never happens is to keep them busy, even if it means catering to their every whim and need."-Tatsumi said, as Lubbock and he joined in a circle.

"That's genius! If they have no reason to leave each campsite, they will never even know of each other's presence!"-Lubbock nodded.

"Exactly! So no matter how humiliating, dirty or low we have to get, they must stay in camp no matter what, or at least, never wonder to the other shore of the lake!"-Tatsumi added.

"The hot springs will be a problem, though. They both seem pretty adamant on using them…"-Lubbock pondered.

"We'll make sure they use them at different hours…I inspected the place and there are several ponds and hot spring craters, and the steam is pretty thick, so we might get away with it if we plans things right"-Tatsumi replied.

"Perfect! Now, in the event we get caught, we never meet before, we had no idea of this, and we certainly didn't conspire to keep them apart!"-Lubbock said as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"As long as we play our cards right, we should be okay. Besides, after everything we have gone through, how could things get worse?"-Tatsumi laughed as both he and Lubbock went their separate ways…

**Next Chapter: Things get worse. And painful. And Humiliating. And Steamy, as Tatsumi and Lubbock soon learn that even the best laid plans are no match for chance and bad luck…and the natures of both Esdeath and Najenda. Also, in the far north, Schatten brings a new ally into the Children, as the plans of the group of free humanoid teigus are expanded further.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: We are taking a short break from torturing Tatsumi and Lubbock for our enjoyment to finally reveal the fates of Enshin and Champ, while also re-introducing a canon character to the series who will become the first threat that out ragtag alliance of Jaegers and Night Raid will face. Some people wanted some villain and teigu time, so here it is. **

**Chapter 15: Blood borne Vengeance**

The North, the Fortress of the Children…

"Was Cosmina successful in her mission?"-Schatten asked as he walked through the hallways of the fortress.

"She was, according to Syura. Her pets managed to find her target and she just handed it to Dorothea for processing. Everything is ready for you, Lord Schatten"-Relam replied as she walked by Schatten´s side.

"Good. That asset was far too valuable to be lost, and if Dorothea's manipulations are effective, everything will go even better than planned"-Schatten said as he pulled a small red orb the size of a marble out of the darkness of his cape.

"I do not wish to question your judgment, my Lord, but is it wise to risk using this particular subject? After all this time and with such an unreliable and powerful teigu…"-Relam asked.

"The subject in question is ideal for this core, sweet Relam. This kind of power requires a drive and will fueled by the most powerful of emotions, and this subject is beyond ideal for it. Finally, one the Master's incomplete projects will come to be."-Schatten replied as they arrived at their destination.

"Hey Boss! I have to say, I can't wait to see what you have prepared for us this time!"-Syura grinned wickedly as he greeted them. He was kneeling next to a deep pool of crimson, which was filled to the top. The smell of its content was all too familiar to everyone in the room, as they had been the ones who had spilled it in the first place.

"Can't say I'm not curious about what the hell you are going to do with this well of blood. I mean, sure, it's not like the corpses of all those northern soldiers are going to miss their vital fluids, but still…This seems way more complicated than what I went through in order to become a living Teigu"-Syura commented as he dipped his fingers on the pool.

Just as he did so, he was slapped into a wall by a flash of dark, which then revealed itself to be Dorothea in her winged, fanged form.

"I told you to stay out of the well, you dolt! The extraction and conversion process was a total bore, and I don't want to risk any external interference ruining it!"-Dorothea yelled as Syura got up from the debris of the wall, completely unscathed.

"I got bored, okay? I've been standing guard here for hours waiting for bunny girl and her pets to return, and even then I had to endure another couple hours while you worked on her discovery"-Syura moaned, as he cracked his neck with a slow motion.

"Enough of this. Was the subject viable, Dorothea?"-Schatten asked, staring at the petite alchemist.

"Well, he's as dead as dead can be, and the snow kept the body pretty well preserved, so I guess the conversion process should work, given that the regenerative properties of the final stage of conversion should take care of the greater damage"-Dorothea replied.-"However, it's that core you want to use that worries me. My research and the information you provided me with doesn't exactly fill me with hope that the integration of the core and the subject will be 100% successful."

"It will work, child. I have foreseen it"-Ardere said as she revealed herself from behind a nearby pillar.

"Really? And what's your scientific basis for making such affirmations?"-Dorothea asked, placing her hand on her hips.

"The emotional response from the subject will be strong beyond imagination. If the will and reasons to submit to the core's power are powerful enough, then the integration will be perfect. It is how all of us were reborn, reshaped with glorious purpose by virtue of our strong will and powerful soul that led us to reject a pathetic human death and become something superior. Of course, some wills and souls are less worthy than others"-Ardere said as she glanced at the figures making an entrance to the room.

The one on the left was misshapen and grotesque, as if someone had tried to make a man out of molten metal, and the result was a bloated, colossal bronze armor that no human being could possibly fit in. The legs were short, fat and wide, making the ground tremble with each lumbering step, as they provided support to a torso that had seemingly absorbed the extremities at the knee. The trunk was even more massive than the legs that supported it, and its main distinct feature was the halo like ring that was embedded on it. Inside of it, six spheres could be seen rotating along the circular track, which continued to expand upward and dived itself into two path going into each lumbering, ape like arm, until they both ended in a hole like protrusion on the inner palm of each hand, its shape exactly the right size for the rotating spheres to fit. The head of the lumbering creature looked as if someone had hammered a lump of metal until it had transformed into a helm that resembled the angelic features of a young babe, but the expression on it was one of sadistic glee, as a grinning, slobbering smile could be seen beyond the grated mouth of the helm. There were no eye slots or any other openings on the rest of the helmet, yet the creature moved with a slow, methodical and powerful stride that made clear it did not need eyes or ears to guide itself.

The figure on the right was, by contrast, the complete opposite of the huge, grotesque aberration on the left. Seemingly made of bright, featureless and polished silver, its limbs were long, thin and angular; yet they moved with a grace that seemed unnatural. Long legs ending in clawed toes shaped like scimitars scarred the ground with each long stride, while arms just as bizarre shaped yet with hands still just as sharply armed covered the same amount of ground as the creature moved on all fours, its rectangular, geometric head revealing a pair of glowing, bright blue slits on each side, while the front side of the rectangular head slowly pried itself open occasionally, revealing several rows of sharp, rectangular teeth, and a long, slithering tongue that snapped at the air every time the mouth opened.

In the middle of these two aberrations, a young woman in a red sleeveless dress and knee high stockings with fashionable red boots walked nonchalantly with her arms extended behind her back. A pair of red bunny ears emerged from her stylish hairstyle, making her stand out even more among the strange creatures. Hanging from a red leather strap that ran along her back and neck, a bright white and red guitar bumped against the lower part of her torso as she walked with a smile in her face, humming a melody with a voice that was sweeter than any confection made by man or nature.

"You shouldn't be so mean with Champ and Enshin, Miss Ardere! They might have come out a bit wrong, but they are still a couple of cuties!"-Cosmina said in a sweet tone of voice as she stopped right at the edge of the blood filled well.

"They are just lucky your songs can control and order them around. Their Teigus might not have been very powerful or essential, but to see their potential reduced to these mindless beasts is an insult to the Master's will and vision. Those two were worthless as teigu users and their failed conversion proves it"-Ardere huffed, as she gave both creatures a stare of pure disgust.

"That's enough, Ardere. Regardless of the outcome, their abilities and powers are an asset to us, and Cosmina has proven herself to be quite the trainer. You will treat them with the same respect as any other asset to our plans."-Schatten said.

"See? I told you Lord Schatten liked you two! After all, this whole place would be reeking of rotting corpses if it weren't for the two of you!"-Cosmina smiled brightly as she gently patted each creature on their sides.

"You may reward them with some hunting later. Now, I assume Izou continues with his training?"-Schatten asked.

"The samurai? Yeah, he says he still isn't satisfied with his trump card's response and activation time. He said he will join us once he has perfected his technique"-Syura replied.

"Good. He puts far too much pride on his swordsmanship instead of his new powers. That overconfidence could prove fatal to him, and more importantly, it could cost us a rather powerful member. I will test him personally, and the results of his training better prove satisfactory."-Schatten said outloud, making very clear that failure was not an option with his tone of voice, as a warning to the others.

"Well, as far as this experiment goes, we are all set. The subject has been immersed in the well with the blood as you ordered, Lod Schatten. All that's left is to see if it will have the will and soul left to successfully converse after all this time"-Dorothea said.

"Very well. I would advise all of you to seek refuge. This teigu's power and the subject's…conditions may result in a more violent and painful process than usual"-Schatten said as he casually dropped the red marble he had carried all along in his hand on the well.

They all stared as the small round object sank into the crimson liquid and disappeared.

Nothing happened.

After a few moments, nothing as well…

"Well, I guess that's a bust. Good luck next time, bo-"-Syura's mocking was cut short as the well exploded, the bloody liquid inside of it expanding outwards in a sudden storm of blood red tendrils of all shapes and sizes.

Syura was sending flying as a tendril slammed into him, while Cosmina and her pets ran for cover. Dorothea managed to react in time and took flight to evade the initial surge, but a lashing tendril grabbed her by an ankle and slammed her against the ground, leaving her motionless form covered in a crater of rubble.

Another set of tendrils threw themselves towards Relam, only to recoil in pain as she smacked them with a wave of lightning that she shot from one of her hands.

Seemingly regrouping themselves, the tendrils extended themselves up high, and suddenly seemingly focused on Ardere, as they launched themselves at her, only to fall back as she engulfed herself in bright flames, making the bloody entities shriek as if they actually had mouth with which to scream.

"ENOUGH!"-Schatten's voice thundered as he screamed, his pale skin revealing the marks left by his death, as his eyes glowed with red energy. The rest of the Children quickly moved behind him, out of fear and self preservation.

They all stared in awe as Schatten looked straight into the living, twisting blood construct in front of him, and it actually seemed to become scared and began to shrink down, returning to the well and becoming a pool of red liquid once more.

"Is this all that is left of who you once were? Just mindless, animal rage? What of your pride, your power and your legacy? Have you truly been broken so that you cannot grasp the power and opportunity that has been given to you? I can feel the calling of your soul, human. You scream, in pain and hatred, for the justice that only revenge can give you. Embrace the gift that has been presented to you, and be reborn as something beyond what you once were. Become a tool to rid this world of true evil, of true injustice…and rise again to claim your vengeance!"-Schatten said as he extended one of his arms downwards towards the red, unmoving surface.

The others stared, not sure what to expect, when the pool of blood suddenly shifted, as it started to drain itself as if a plug had been removed from the bottom of the well. The liquid continued to twirl into a maelstrom, when all of a sudden, a lean yet muscular arm emerged from it, and grabbed Schatten extended hand with a powerful grip.

With little effort, Schatten pulled on the hand he was now grabbing…and a humanoid figure followed, falling down in front of Schatten. The blood covered figured twitched and let out gasps as if looking for breath, as the blood from the well and all around it seemed to retreat into the collapsed shape, until there was nothing but what looked like a human being in front of Schatten, except featureless, its form all crimson and red, with a liquid texture that gleamed and rippled as the feature less mannequin of blood stood up and stared at Schatten with an eyeless face.

"Remember who you were. Reclaim your past, so that you may become your present…and then seize your future."-Schatten whispered.

The rest of the children stared and looked on as the featureless humanoid form rippled and shifted; in a manner of seconds, the surreal red mannequin was gone, replaced by the imposing figure of a young man with long black hair that flowed down his back. His face could not be seen as he stared down and looked at his naked body; a grin suddenly came to his face, and his flesh turned red and liquid once more, suddenly expanding and taking the shape of a red upper plate of armor, with a high collared purple shirt beneath it. His arms, hands, legs and lower torso also shifted and formed a similar set of armor and clothing as they solidified, gleaming with the shine and strength of steel.

Finally, the young man raised his face to stare at Schatten, a singular red metal headpiece growing and taking form along his brow. The face revealed itself to that of a young man with a blue eye on the left side of his face, while the right side was marked by a single scar that ran down his brow to the bottom of his cheek, revealing a bloodshot right eye.

"My people…they are all gone. They died all around me, buried alive in the ice and snow…while I was reduced to a shell of man, my pride and mind broken by a demon who wore a woman's shape"-The young man said in a low voice, as he looked down.

"Yes. You were left alone, broken and undone, and then killed like a common dog. Yet now you stand again, proud and strong. This was not destiny or trickery. The power of a Teigu and your very self have become one, and it's all because of your will and soul. You have been reborn for a purpose beyond that of your birthright or human nature. And in this purpose, you will find your vengeance."-Schatten said.

"I can hear a voice in my head…its beautiful. I can't understand the words, yet I can understand their message. I can see what I am now, the power I wield and for whom I wield it."-The young man replied, his voice suddenly rising with renewed purpose and strength.

"What is your name and what have you become?"-Schatten said.

The young man smiled as he raised his head….

"My name is Numa Seika. I was Prince of the Northern Tribes, Enemy of the Empire. I was once broken and defeated, but now I've been reborn as something beyond humanity's understanding. I am now one with the teigu once known as "Crimson Devourer: Endless Hunger", and now I serve a master with a cause worth following"-The young man answered.

"And what is your mission?"-Schatten asked.

"My mission…is to satiate my hunger for vengeance and justice, by devouring this Empire of Men, built on lies and blood"-Numa Seika answered as he grinned, revealing rows of sharp, triangular teeth as he did so.

"Then you are one of us. Welcome to the Children, Numa Seika. This is Ardere. You are under her direct commando from now on."-Schatten said as he embraced Numa Seika and extended his arm towards Ardere.

"Follow me, Numa Seika. We have much to plan and work on. You will have your vengeance a thousand fold…and I will regain the daughter that was taken from me, once her lover and all she holds dear is nothing but ashes and bones."-Ardere smiled as Numa Seika kneeled before her.

**Next Chapter: Tatsumi and Lubbock quickly discover that keeping Esdeath and Najenda apart might put their willpower to the test! Especially as Najenda and Esdeath quickly grow accustomed and take advantage of their fiancées odd behavior. Also, obligatory and gratuitous Hot Spring Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: An incident left me offline for a few days, so that's why there's been a delay on the chapter update; work and personal life might get in the way in the future, but I'm thinking of at least updating once a week, or more depending on how busy things get. I'm also toying with the idea of making a Codex chapter of sorts for the lore and new characters of the story, so let me know in the reviews if you'd like that. Now, let's see go back to having fun. **

**Chapter 16: Between a metal fist and a wall of ice.**

The Forbidden Royal Woods, Capital Region

Tatsumi stood in awe, his mouth hanging open, as he stared at what used to be the lakeshore clearing were Esdeath and he had made camp.

The clearing was all but gone, as half a dozen tents of varying sizes had been set up all over the place; a bonfire pit had been dug and constructed, and even a couple of umbrellas and chairs had been set up near the shore of the lake.

"Tadaaahh! What do you think, Tatsumi?"-Esdeath said with a smile and a flourish motion, as she revealed what she had done in under an hour while Tatsumi had been gone.

"It looks…lovely, but…I imagined your taste in camping to be…well, more militaristic?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Well, sure, the tents and layout of the camp is basically the same, but since this is more of a romantic getaway, I thought comfort and pleasure was more important. You think I overdid it a bit?"-Esdeath said as she looked at the camp.

"No, no…Everything looks very practical. Can't really say anything stands out or seems out of place"-Tatsumi replied as he looked around.

"Except perhaps the large, marriage sized bed with several pillows. Or a whole tent acting as an armory. Or maybe even the fully equipped and functional bathroom with tub"-Tatsumi though, suddenly realizing the why of the massive backpack he had carried all the way here.

"I thought the bathroom and tub was overdoing it, but since I'm an engaged woman now, I thought it wouldn't be ladylike of me not to bring it…I mean, there are hot springs here, but solutions to some needs can't be improvised or ignored anymore"-Esdeath said as she blushed.

"I see…well, I think it looks lovely. You could had asked me to help, though"-Tatsumi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to be a surprise…you know, instead of just carrying you here and forcing you to act and live like a soldier or outlaw. I wanted us to feel at home."-Esdeath blushed as she played with her fingers.

"Well, I really appreciate this, Esdeath. Is there anything you want to do now?"-Tatsumi said as he grabbed a nearby canteen and took a sip of water.

"Well, I brought supplies, but I thought we could head over to the other side of the lake and search for an earth dragon to hunt for dinner?"-Esdeath suggested.

Tatsumi spat a mouthful of water as he finished her sentence.

"Tatsumi! Are you okay?"-Esdeath said as she rushed to his side.

"I'm okay! I just…drank it too fast."-Tatsumi replied. He was thinking as fast as he could of a way to stop Esdeath from going exactly to where Najenda and Lubbock were. His options were neither many nor pleasant.

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, let´s go hunt us some dragon!"-Esdeath said when she suddenly stopped, as she realized Tatsumi was holding her hand.

"Tatsumi?"-Esdeath asked, her face turning slightly blushed by the sudden contact.

"Esdeath…I was thinking that…well, you must be at least a bit tired from setting up camp, so maybe we should go hunting tomorrow. I mean, if you were serious about finishing back things from the island…"-Tatsumi said between gulps and heavy breathing, while staring aside.

"Tatsumi?...What are you saying?"-Esdeath said as she felt her heartbeat racing.

"I thought that maybe…we could stay in the shore and have fun? You could use a bit of sun, and I could rub…sunscreen on your back so you don't get sunburned…"-Tatsumi somehow managed to say with a straight face as he turned to face her.

Only Esdeath wasn't there anymore.

"Wait, what the.."-Tatsumi looked around in bewilderment.

"TATSUMI! Over here!"-Esdeath's voice came from the shore.

Tatsumi turned on reflex, and nearly broke his neck from the whiplash effect. A brightly smiling and waving Esdeath was lying on her stomach on a towel in the sand, wearing a white bikini that did little to hide her…features. In fact, it actually made them stand out even more. Next to her there was a basket with snacks and drinks.

"That was…rather fast"-Tatsumi said as he sat next to her.

"Well, I kind of had already set several baskets for any occasion in the food tent. And I was already wearing my swimsuit under my uniform. Here."-Esdeath smiled as she handed him a flask with some milky liquid in it.

Tatsumi grabbed it as if it was a flask of the world's deadliest poison.

"Make sure you spread it even….wait, just to make your task easier"-Esdeath said as he smiled and then, with one graceful motion of her hand, she undid the knot of the top half of her bikini and laid down smiling. The mere sight of that action caused Tatsumi to forget to breathe for several seconds.

Tatsumi carefully opened the flask and spread some of its content on his hands.

He slowly rubbed his palms together, then, even more slowly, made an approach towards Esdeath's back, trying his best and failing to fade out the sound of his thumping heart and Esdeath's girlish giggles as his hand got closer and closer.

The instant he touched her skin everything went black.

Meanwhile, on the other shore….

"Really, Lubbock, I must say I'm impressed."-Najenda said as she held him closer to her body.

"Well, you are right on us using this time to train, and the book by that old lady did say this was a perfect way for couples to synchronize with each other"-Lubbock said, as he tried hard to think of anything but Najenda's pressing body against his own.

"Still, ballroom dancing? Even I wouldn't had thought of this"-Najenda said as she let Lubbock twirl her around, and then got back on his arms so they could continue with the next move.

"Well, it's what noble couples do, wont them? Plus, what better way to show up Esdeath at one of those fancy parties we might attend in the future?"-Lubbock said. He somehow managed not to grin as he knew that sentence would make Najenda focus on dancing practice for hours.

"You don't say….well, let's see if we can nail the final movement…agh!"-Najenda said as she lost her balance.

"GAHHHHHH!"-Lubbock screamed in pain.

"Sorry! Are you hurt? Im just not used to high heels!"-Najenda said.

"I'm okay…."-Lubbock said as he rubbed his foot through his shoe, trying his best to keep the tears in.

"Really? I mean, it's like the sixth time I've stepped on you"-Najenda asked.

"I'm okay…we can keep practicing"-Lubbock said, wondering how the hell his steel tipped boots were no match for Najenda's heels.

"Maybe let me lead? I mean, If I take the role of the man, maybe I'll somehow learn your movements better and perform my side of the dance effortlessly"-Najenda suggested.

"That's a good idea, boss. Okay, I'm yours"-Lubbock said as he let Najenda take the lead.

For a few moments, things were awkward as Najenda clumsily tried her best at leading Lubbock around the steps of the dance, but it only took a few tries for her to get the initial sequence right.

As they were dancing their way into a perfect performance, Lubbock suddenly realized that Najenda looked…well, different. Sure, she was still as lovely and beautiful as the first day he had laid eyes on her, but seeing her up close and dancing…her feminine side and natural beauty seemed even more powerful in his eyes; after seeing her as a boss and leader for so long, Lubbock suddenly realized that he was looking at her as a woman for the first time in ages. He gulped as he felt his heart race…

"And a twirl…whoaaa!"-Najenda gasped as she lost her balance at the final movement; unfortunately for Lubbock, that movement was a twirling motion he was the center of, which couple with Najenda's mechanical arm and her sudden panic, resulted in him being launched into the nearest tree head first.

A whole family of crows fled the tree´s branches as the impact was felt all over it.

"Lubbock! Are you okay?"-Najenda said as she stared at his collapsed form.

"I feel fine boss. Just ready to go back to the frontlines…"-Lubbock moaned as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Later…somewhere deep in the woods

"So, how are things on your end?"-Tatsumi asked. He was wearing a wet towel on his head and looked like he hadn't sleep in days. He also had his nostrils stuffed with cotton.

"I think I´ve loosened a few teeth, my feet are pretty much nailed through and I've got the worst headache in the story of the Empire. That said, I'm still alive. You?"-Lubbock said. He had a bandage over his right cheek and looked like he had been mauled by some beast. He was also using a long branch as a walking stick.

"I´ve passed out two times, been forcefully resuscitated four times, don't ask, I've lost at least one third of my blood and I think I've developed an allergic reaction to sunscreen and porridge"-Tatsumi replied.

"Well, at least that's better than them running into each other. I left the boss sleeping like a log back at the camp. She always gets sleepy after an hour long foot massage."-Lubbock said as he looked at his pained fingers and winced.

"Esdeath is taking a nap as well. I managed to convince her I was fine by faking falling asleep, so she finally went to get some sleep instead of giving me treatment for what she insisted was being sun struck. If I east another spoon of ice cold porridge I think I will burst."-Tatsumi said.

"Well, so far so good…however, the real challenge comes now"-Lubbock said.

"The hot springs. They are both set on visiting them tonight. You all set with the plan?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. I inspected the place and I'll lead the boss to the medum spring on the farthest side from where we will approach the place, while you lead Esdeath to the other medium spring on the opposite side. The random water sprouts and streams that go downward will mask any sounds, and the steam from the big middle spring will make the air very thick on a cold night like this. The whole place is almost like a slope, with our target springs on each edge, so the big spring on the bottom will be our buffer zone for all purposes"-Lubbock answered.

"Perfect. If we play this right, we just might survive the night."-Tatsumi said as he winced at the mere attempt at grinning.

Later that night…Esdeath and Tatsumi's Campsite

Tatsumi quietly sneaked around the campsite. Even though he was using Incursio's cloaking ability, he wasn't about to let Esdeath catch him due to making a sound or tripping over something.

He ended up being quite surprised that he was able to make it back to the main tent undetected…until he realized that Esdeath wasn't at the campsite in the first place.

"Where could she be? Uh?"-Tatsumi said as he realized there was a piece of paper on the bed, and he picked it up.

"_Tatsumi: When I woke up you were gone, so I assume you are feeling much better. It was getting dark so I decided to head to the hot springs by myself and wait for you there. If you are still not feeling well perhaps a hot spring bath will make you feel better…and if doesn't help, perhaps I can make you feel MUCH better. (Wink!). Love, Esdeath_"-Tatsumi read.

"Wow…she actually wrote "(Wink!)"-Tatsumi said out loud as his face reddened just by thinking about what Esdeath had in mind for making him feel better…but then he went pale as he realized what the letter actually meant.

"Wait…if Esdeath is already on her way there…OH CRAP!"-Tatsumi yelled as he ran outside as fast as he could.

A few moments earlier…at Lubbock and Najenda's campsite

"Boss? You here?"-Lubbock asked as he walked out of the woods. The campsite looked completely abandoned, as hard as that was given how basic and essential it already was.

"Uhhh…seems she's not here. Wait, what's this?"-Lubbock said as he looked at a piece of paper nailed on a nearby tree.

"_Lubbock. You were gone when I woke up, so I assume you are at the hot springs already. If not, meet me there ASAP. That's an order. Najenda_"-Lubbock read out loud.

It took him a full second to realize what the note meant…

"OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP!"-Lubbock yelled in fear as he ran back into the woods, discarding his clothes as he did so, leaving a trail everywhere behind him.

The Hot Springs…

"What the hell?"-Tatsumi said as he reached his destination.

The whole place was covered in the thickest steam Tatsumi had ever seen in his life. He could barely see just ahead of him.

"Crap, Lubbock was right, you can't barely see here…well, I better head in and try and find Esdeath and high tail it from here before all hell breaks loose."-Tatsumi though as he removed all is clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself.

"Esdeath! Where are you?"-Tasumi yelled.

At the same moment, on the other side of the hot springs…

"Dammit! The steam is even thicker than I hoped! I won't find Najenda by searching in silence"-Lubbock said as he wandered around the springs, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Boss! You there?"-Lubbock yelled.

"I'm over here!"-Was the dual response of both Najenda and Esdeath's voices…followed by an even louder dual "WAIT, WHAT?".

Tatsumi and Lubbock realized in absolute horror what was about to happen, and they both run as fast as they could in a straight line.

The figured out the mistake of their course of action when the ground disappeared beneath their feet, and gravity took care of the rest.

There was a loud splash as the both landed on the lower, middle spring.

"Gah! That hurt like hell!"-Lubbock moaned as he resurfaced, only to realize there was a female figure in front of him, barely recognizable because of the steam.

"Boss! We gotta get out of here, now!"-Lubbock said as he grabbed the female figure's hand and run in the direction of the campsite.

He had barely taken a few steps when he realized his hand was getting very cold all of a sudden.

Lubbock gulped as he turned around…and found himself facing a very angry, very surprised and above all, very naked Esdeath.

Meanwhile…

Tatsumi gasped for air as he made it out of the hot water.

"Bleghh! This stuff tastes horrible…I better find Esdeath and hightail it out of here…"-Tatsumi said as he turned around, only to collide headfirst on something very soft.

Tatsumi looked up, only to find he was staring at a much obstructed view of a very blushed, very angry, and above all very embarrassed Najenda.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-The dual scream of anger and rage of both Najenda and Esdeath pierced through the night, followed by the dual sound of someone being punched extremely hard on both sides of the hot spring pool…a sound that was nearly instantly surpassed in range and loudness by the sound of two objects travelling at high speed colliding with each other in the middle of the spring.

Moments later…

"I can't believe you actually came here to sabotage my getaway with Tatsumi!"-Esdeath yelled as she and Najenda faced off, their hands clenched firmly as they tried to push each other, while they were wearing only a towel and a face of pure rage each. Both were ignoring the unconscious forms of Lubbock and Tatsumi, who were floating in the background, a huge bump on each one's head.

"You're the one that's here just to spy on me and Lubbock! You just can't admit I was engaged before you! And even I didn't have to chain up my fiancée when I first meet him!"-Najenda roared.

"Of course you didn't! You had him all tied up and neutered by being his superior for years! You probably just ordered to marry you or face execution!"-Esdeath roared back. The surface of the spring was already becoming a sea of wild waves due to the power and rage being released.

"I did not! We even just came here to have some couple's fun! Normal one, unlike you and your probable sexual deviancy slash hunting escape! I knew there was something fishy when I found the report on this place buried in paperwork and unsigned! Typical of you to keep nice things all to yourself!"-Najenda yelled back.

"Wait, what?...You didn't actually follow us?"-Esdeath said as she realized something was amiss.

"No, I didn't. I found this location on my own."-Najenda said as they both let go of both their anger and each other's hands, while the spring slowly returned to its calm state.

"Then, why would Tatsumi make all that effort to avoid coming here?"-Esdeath pondered.

"Same with Lubbock…he was unusually helpful and willing today…unless."-Najenda's eyebrows raised as it came to her.

"…they both already knew each other was here and were keeping us from finding out!"-Esdeath completed Najenda's train of thought.

"YOU TWO! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"-Esdeath and Najenda yelled as they turned around to face their respective fiancées.

Only to find an empty space, with a trail of water and still swinging branches marking a way into the forest and away from them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES LIKE MEN!"-Najenda yelled as she jumped out of the pool along with Esdeath in perfect coordination.

"I KNOW THESE WOODS LIKE THE PALM OF MY HAND! YOU EITHER COME OUT OR WE ARE GOING TO GAVE A HUNT TONIGHT!-Esdeath yelled as they both made their way into the woods.

Next morning. Esdeath and Tatsumi's campsite…

"You know, I can see why you kept the secret about this place to yourself. It's really nice and quiet"-Najenda said as she lay back on her bunk chair, letting the sun ray's all over her bikini wearing body.

"Yeah, it is. Really a place where a woman can escape for a few days and relax and be herself."-Esdeath replied. She was laid on a bunk chair next to Najenda, sipping on a glass filled with ice cubes and some reddish drink.

"Service is really good too, I must say."-Najenda said as she pulled on a chain she had around her artificial arm. At the other end of said chain, Lubbock was chained by a collar on his neck, wearing only swimming trunks and waving a long handled fan above Najenda. His face made it clear he was not happy about his current situation.

"Yes, it is. More juice, Tatsumi!"-Esdeath cheerfully smiled as she pulled on a chain of her own, making Tatsumi, whose situation and attire was the same as Lubbock, pour down a pitcher of juice on Esdeath's glass.

"I think I owe you an apology…this chained collar thing is actually very useful for an engaged woman, now that I've tried it."-Najenda said, staring evilly at Lubbock, who could only let a swallowing sound as he kept fanning.

"It sure is. I have even more idea on how to make it even more useful that I can't wait to try out"-Esdeath said as she gave Tatsumi a predatory look, making him crack the handle of the pitcher out of fear.

Najenda grabbed a nearby glass and lightly bumped it against Esdeath's, while they both gave their respective fiancée's a look that made it clear that the rest of the camping trip would be anything but relaxing for them.

"Its official…the only thing worse than them fighting each other is when they actually get along"-Tatsumi and Lubbock thought at the same time as they sighed in defeat.

End of Chapter.

**Next Chapter: Schatten recruits a new Teigu into the children in order to further his plans, digging into the past in order to create the ultimate army with which to bring humanity to its knees…and cause an even more devastating effect on his enemies.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Time for the final chapter on Schatten and the Children's preparations! This was a difficult chapter to write because of the choice of characters to bring back and the method for it. After this, we get some fun for a few chapters with Night Raid and the Jaegers competing against each other for Kaskade's amusement/frustration, and then we finally get the first encounter between our heroes and the Children! Please comment in the reviews if you like the idea of a codex for the series!**

**Chapter 17: An army of three**

The North. The Fortress of The Children…

"Did Syura and his team recover the bodies without any incidents?"-Schatten asked as he sat on his throne, in his usual pose of disdain and being uncomforted with it.

"Yes. There were a few witnesses, but they were taken care of. Just some guards and soldiers. No civilians casualties or witnesses to report, my Lord"-Relam reported as she kneeled in front of him.

"That is pleasing. Not only the lack of innocent casualties, but Syura's performance as a group leader. To think his fat toad of a father wasted all that potential in raising him as a vicious manchild…truly our master can give purpose and guidance to any lost cause of a human"-Schatten smiled as he gestured for Relam to raise.

"Still, he did question your choice of subjects for this teigu's conversion. I must side with him on this. Regardless of the emotional impact and the subjects skills, surely there were better candidates for "Endless Triad: Hollow Legion"?-Ardere asked. She was standing next to Relam, her expression and posture making clear that she had never nor ever would kneel.

"You dare question our lord's choices?"-Relam questioned, glaring at Ardere.

"Not at all. I'm just curious about the reasons for it"-Ardere replied, smiling slyly at Relam. She clearly enjoyed provoking her.

"It is true that these subjects are young and not as experienced, but "Endless Triad: Hollow Legion" is a different Teigu than ourselves. It needs three subjects in order to function, and it doesn't require a full resurrection and conversion, just the raw materials, emotional drive and soul link in order to become active."-Schatten explained as he stood up and walked towards his followers.

"Still, wouldn't the deceased members of Night Raid provide us with the experience and emotional impact for this conversion?"-Ardere asked.

"No. Incursio and Extase's previous owners had skill and power, but their deaths were…inconvenient to us. They died noble deaths, protecting their comrades and ideals, and thus achieved peace on their demise. Those kind of pure, strong emotions would not result in a Teigu eager to join our cause, even with our master's voice power. Hatred, vengeance, regret…those are the emotions someone who desires to return to the world of the living must have in order to become a Teigu."-Schatten said.

"But my lord…what about you? You are not bound by those emotions, I know! I refuse to believe you would fall as low as us!"-Relam said, losing her composure.

"For once I agree with her. You never struck me as one bound by such petty reasons."-Ardere added.

Schatten looked at them, and then he sighed.

"I am…different. I am bound by regret and anger, but not at my killer or those that took everything from me. My resurrection was and is fueled by my hatred of the nature of this world, and of the pathetic, pitiable creatures that think they rule it. If my soul is the price for vanquishing that wish I despise and usher in a new world, so bet it. Is that really different as the regret for what became of a loved one, the anger at the injustice of the path they were forced to walk in life?-Schatten said as he looked at Relam and Ardere, who looked at him in awe and fascination.-"I promised each of you the chance to fix the unjust events of your pasts, and I will. But how you act when that chance comes, it will be up to you two alone. Do not waver in the face of destiny or adversity, even if it comes wearing a loved one's face. That is my advice to both of you."

"Thank you, my lord. I will keep your words close to my heart when the time comes."-Relam said as she bowed her head, smiling at him. Schatten simply gave her a pat on her head, and gently made her raise her face by placing his hand under her chin.

"I'm not one for thanking others, but I can respect sage advice. As long as my daughter is returned to me, I do not care what happens to this world or its people."-Ardere said, as her eyes flared with determination.

"Your daughter will be returned to you, Ardere. What you do with her once that happens, it will be left to your will and determination. Shall you ask for my aid in…saving her, you will have it."-Schatten replied with a gentle smile.

"I…thank you for your offer. You are too kind, Schatten. Sometimes it puzzles me how someone like you can carry such monstrous duty on your shoulders."-Ardere replied as she blushed slightly, averting her gaze to avoid being seen by both her companions.

"The only thing that is strong as my resolve to carry my duty is my belief on what said duty will achieve. Any action, no matter how cruel or heavy on my heart shall be worth it in the end. If the price for my dreams is to be my soul and my legacy, so be it."-Schatten said somberly as he walked out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

There was a brief, awkward silence in the air as his presence no longer permeated the atmosphere.

"Will you follow him once he gives you what you want?"-Relam asked, glaring at Ardere.

"What if do not? Will you force me to obey or seek my death then?"-Ardere said, staring back.

"Not unless he orders so. And he won't do it. As hard as it is to believe, he trusts you utterly and without doubt"-Relam replied as she walked away, leaving a stunned Ardere all alone.

"I wish I could follow him as devoutly as you do, Relam. But a mother must put her children above all…no matter what her heart or soul says"-Ardere thought as she walked away.

Dorothea's Laboratory…

"Well, the bodies have been restored, Lord Schatten. However, I can't see how a single Teigu core can make us of three bodies."-Dorothea said as a contraption in the middle of her laboratory raised three metallic coffins with small round openings on their fronts, from a pool of golden, glowing liquid.

"Do not trouble yourself, alchemist. "Endless Triad: Hollow Legion" already has a mind of its own, and all it requires it's the right bodies with the correct emotional drive and soul link anchor point"-Schatten replied as he pulled a small metallic pyramid from the darkness inside his cape.

"You seem to regard this Teigu as in a different category than the others, my Lord"-Dorothea asked, looking with growing curiosity at the object in Schatten´s hand-

"That's because it is in another category. "Endless Triad: Hollow Legion" is an imperfect Teigu, never deployed before in history. It requires three base hosts in order to awaken, and even then, those host need to provide it with the exact balance of emotions in order to successfully fuse together as an all new entity. That's why it was locked and forgotten in this fortress ages ago."-Schatten said as he used his other hand to press the pyramid's upper point, his blood flowing through the three faces of the small object.

As he took out his hand, the pyramid began to glow with a silver light, and suddenly opened, releasing a cloud of silver dust that burst upwards, only to then hover for a while and divide into three streams that entered through each coffin's front opening, until there was not a single trace of the dust in the air.

Schatten and Dorothea stared in silence at the coffins, only for the silence to be broken by the lids of each of them being blow away from the inside in a cloud of golden gas, as a figure dropped down from within each coffin.

As the cloud of gas faded away, the figures stood up, revealing themselves.

The first was a girl with copper hair and golden eyes, who was wearing a light golden scaled armor with orange chainmail underneath. On her legs she wore spiked greaves which ended in clawed talons on the front and back of the feet, and the gauntlets she wore on her hands ended in similarly clawed fingers as well. She grasped a long saber and a shield with no discerning or special decorations at all, aside from the spiked grip on the saber's grip and the serrated edge of the shield. Her mouth and nose was covered by a metallic mouth guard.

Next to her was girl with blue hair and light blue half breastplate armor, which she wore over a long coat with a hood which ended on two long and floppy bunny ears. She was armed with a metallic dark blue longbow. From her shoulders to her lower torso, the end of several arrows could be seeing embedded on her flesh, making her look as if she had quills all over her back. Her face was covered by a metal visor that hid her eyes, showing only scars around them.

The third figure was also a girl, with purple hair and who wore light purple leather armor with similarly colored chainmail underneath. She was armed with a long spear that had a double edged long blade on each end, which she wielded with both hands. Her whole face was covered with a featureless purple mask that revealed only her eyes, which were a light pink in color.

"What are your names and purpose?"-Schatten asked.

"I am Air of the "Endless Triad". I will be your spear."-The purple haired girl answered in a monotone voice.

"I am Fal or the "Endless Triad". I will be your sword and shield"-The copper haired girl answered with the same emotionless voice.

"I am Luna of the "Endless Triad". I will be your bow and arrows."-The blue haired girl replied, just as inhumanly as the other two.

"What are you?"-Schatten asked.

"We are Hollow. We Are Legion. We are Endless. We are the sum of our hate and sorrow, the union of our regret and sadness, the sum of our desire for vengeance and justice."-The three girls responded at the same time.

"Who is your master?"-Schatten asked.

"Our master is the one who follows the voice. Our master stands before us, and we are his to command. What is your command, master?"-The three girls asked as one, as they bended the knee and saluted Schatten.

"Amazing. A hive minded Teigu…I never dared believe it could be possible, even with today's knowledge and technology."-Dorothea gasped as she looked in awe at the three girls…only to then turn to notice Schatten's face of disgust at the sight of them.

With a single movement of his left hand, Schatten sliced his right wrist, blood flowing freely from the wound. He presented his right palm to the three girls, his hand cuped in order for his darkish blood to accumulate in it.

"I will not have slaves among my followers. Remove the masks of your pasts. Drink and be whole again."-Schatten ordered.

Without question or hesitation, each girl removed the armor she wore on her face, and let them drop. All three gently drank from his cupped hand, until the blood stopped flowing.

Dorothea stared as Schatten backed his hand, the cut on his wrist already healed as he did so.

It was then that the three girls dropped to their knees, screaming as they held their heads on their hands. The screams of each girl were of pure pain and terror, as their bodies shook and twitched as they lay in the ground…and then there was silence.

"Arise…my "Endless Triad: Linked Legion"."-Schatten said as the girls slowly rose up and stared at each other and then at him, tears flowing from their eyes. Their faces were lovely and had neither scars nor wear on them.

"What are your names?"-Schatten asked softly.

"I am Luna"-The blue clad girl responded.

"I am Air."-The purple clad girl answered.

"I am Fal"-The golden clad girl answered.

"My name is Schatten. I have brought you back to life in order to offer you purpose and justice. You have drunk my blood and have been healed by it, and now that blood binds each of you together, and the three of you to me. But I will not be your master. I will not force my will on you. So I ask of you three…will you follow me in achieving my dream, regardless of the cost to your souls? Will you believe in my war and trust the voice that the Children and I follow? Will you help me destroy this world so a better one can rise from its ashes?"-Schatten asked as he offered his hand to them.

"Will this world of yours mean no one will suffer as we did?"-Luna asked.

"Will this war of yours mean we will have true justice for what was done to us?"-Air asked

"Will this dream of yours give us the hope to be alive once more?"-Fal asked.

"I cannot answer that. All I can promise you is that I will do anything and everything in my power to give your questions the answers you three and everyone deserve. Even if it means my destruction or sacrifice. Whether you believe in me and my words or not is up to you."-Schatten said with a heavy voice, as he looked downward.

Dorothea stared at the scene in confusion, as she had never seen Schatten act like this before.

Before she could believe her eyes, Dorothea watched as the three girls clung to Schatten, embracing him from all sides as they began to cry.

"We will follow you"-Luna said as she looked at his awe struck face.

"We will fight for you"-Air said as she did the same.

"We will believe in you"-Fal said as she joined her friends.

"Thank you…"-Schatten said as she caressed each of their heads, gently. For a moment, Dorothea could swear he seemed to be smiling.

"But we have one condition…"-The three girls said together as the broke from the embrace and bended her knees to him once more.

"Say it."-Schatten replied.

"Please…allow us to call you Master"-The three girls said as one as they raised their heads and looked up at him, smiling together.

End of Chapter 17.

**Next Chapter: The Teigu games start, and all heck breaks loose as its Jaegers vs Night Raid in a competition that will probably not result in any medals or records being broken. Other things might get broken, though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well, personal matters got in the way of updating the story these weeks, so first let me apologize for the wait. It has been a bit hectic both personally and professionally, and sometimes life has priorities. However, I do have a surprise announcement in order to make up for the delay: The codex idea will be incorporated into the story, as bonus chapters between each chapter dedicated to the Teigu Games story arc, and it will be done in the form of "in story" material, as you readers learn more about the Children through the personal journals of a certain mad petite alchemist and her views on the members of the group she now belongs to. That said, Its time for some fun at the expense of the characters we know and love now!**

**Chapter 18: Teigu Games: Round One.**

The Imperial Capital: The Imperial Arena.

"Well, it's finally time to see which of you actually deserve to be called Teigu users and which are due for some special training! Welcome to the first ever "Teigu games" Ti-Kaskade said as she strutted into the circular field of sand, wearing her usual white lab coat over a loose fitting white t-shirt and red track like pants. She was holding a note book in one hand and a pencil in the other, while a silver whistle dangled from her neck.

"Something tells me these are going to also be the last ever "Teigu Games""-Lubbock whispered at Tasumi. They were both wearing white t-shirts with black shorts, just like the rest of the male members of the Jaegers and Night Raid, an insignia of their respective group on the back of the shirts being the only difference in their getup.

"Uhm, Kaskade? Why do we have to dress like this?"-Najenda asked as she stepped out of the women's group. They were all clad in the same color patterns and insignias as the men, only their uniform consisted of white form fitting t-shirts and bloomers, with the exception of Seryu, who wore a black full body leotard under her clothing. Needless to say, some female members of each unit were a bit uncomfortable with their clothing…for the same reason, but with different motives for feeling so.

"Well, this is a sport like event, so I thought wearing something similar to what the students at the Imperial Academy use was logical. Plus, if you all wear the same uniform, you can't complain about being restricted or encumbered while competing against someone in the same getup"-Kaskade replied.

"Maybe so, but don't you think these uniforms are a bit…er…constrictive? Especially in the torso area?"-Najenda said as she arched her back and tried her best at making sure Kaskade could see her point.

"I'm wearing the same getup, and you don't see me complaining. Mine and Kurome aren't complaining either"-Kaskade pointed out, as she stared at the group in the distance. She seemed oblivious to the look of utter envy and hatred Mine was shooting at every other female, while Kurome seemed to be burying her face in her cookie bag. The fact that Leone and Esdeath seemed to be quite comfortable as they stretched themselves out (specially Esdeath, who kept glaring mischievously at an hyperventilating Tatsumi) did not help make the scene any less obvious.

"Uh…yeah, right. Still, I have another question before we begin"-Najenda asked.

"Shoot"-Kaskade asked.

"WHAT ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING HERE?"-Najenda shouted as she pointed out at the arena's completely packed rows of seats and balconies. The place was filled completely by people, and huge signs popped everywhere with messages of support for either Jaegers or Night Raid, and in some cases, for specific members of each group.

"Well, I thought making this a military event of sorts would be good for the morale of the recently reunited army, and the Emperor and my father agreed. Well, the Emperor agreed…my father mostly cackled maniacally for some reason"-Kaskade replied, completely unfazed by the roars of the crowd that reverberated through the arena.

"This is completely humiliating and you know it! There is no way I'm participating in this circus"-Najenda fumed as she walked away.

"Fine, I guess Esdeath and her Jaegers win by default then."-Kaskade smirked as Najenda stopped the instant the words reached her. In the distance, a smiling Esdeath was waving at a whole wing of the arena that was covered by the soldiers wearing white colors of the imperial army along with cerulean armbands and carrying several signs bearing her image, making it obvious that her former soldiers were the ones in those seats.

"GAHHHHHH!"-Najenda fumed as she turned around and walked back toward her unit, a determined look on her face.

"So easy to manipulate…still, I hope this actually yields some interesting data before it all goes to hell"-Kaskade sighed as she followed her.

A few introductions and speeches by the Emperor later…

"¡Welcome to the first, and probably last, "Teigu Games", everyone!"-Kaskade announced using a metal megaphone to make her voice louder.-"As a way of celebrating the current age of peace and rebuilding of the Empire and the end of the Civil War, Emperor Makoto has decided to host this competition of skill and determination between the Empire's Army Teigu users; The Jaegers, led by General Esdeath", and "Night Raid", lead by General Najenda. Let's get started!"-Kaskade shouted as the crowd exploded with roars and shouts of support for each group.

"This is going to be a disaster"-Tatsumi moaned as he looked at the rest of the Jaegers, who seemed to share his sentiments.

"Don't worry Tatsumi, we will triumph! Besides, the crowd is cheering for us!"-Esdeath said with a smile as she pointed at the arena wing where her fans were…just as the various pictures of Esdeath were suddenly turned around to form a huge composite picture of a cartoon version of Esdeath and Tatsumi circled inside a pink heart.

"I was wrong…this is already a disaster"-Tatsumi barely moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

Meanwhile…

"This is the most surreal and humiliating experience of my life…and that is saying something."-Mine said as she glared at the crowd's roars.

"Oh, I think it's fun. We will have fun, show the Jaegers who's the boss and then party like champions all night!"-Leone said as she waved at the crowd…needless to say, several rows of seats were packed with fans showing her image.

"I'm with Leone on this. I mean, we all want to show we are better than the Jaegers, and now we get to show it…and even if we don't win, at least we'll get some fun stories out of this"-Chelsea smiled as she sucked on a lollypop.

"Oh, but we will win, Chelsea. That's an order! I will not, I repeat, will NOT have Esdeath gloating over me for years to come!"-Najenda said as she made a determined faced, the pupil of her eye contracting out of pure concentration.

"Uh, boss…it's just a friendly competition, not war."-Lubbock said.

"Really? You want to see us lose to the Jaegers in front of all these people? To have them gloating over us for the rest of our lives? Is that what you want' Is it? IS IT?"-Najenda roared as Lubbock cowered in fear.

"I'm with Najenda on this. If we lose, I will have to deal with Kurome shooting a little smirk and making quick snaps about this at home till one of us dies. She has always being very competitive because of being the younger sister."-Akame calmy said, while she gripped her sword's handle tightly.

"I have no feelings whatsoever on the matter, but I will follow master Najenda's command."-Susanoo said. His bulky, muscled form looked barely contained by his sports clothing.

"Glad to see some of you are taking this seriously…just you wait, I bet they are having this same discussion over there"-Najenda said as she glared at the other side of the arena.

Meanwhile…on the other side of the arena

"I can't see my wife and daughter! I swear she told me she got front row seats!"-Bols said in a worried voice as he scouted the arena with a pair of binoculars.

"Relax, big guy. I'm sure she is over there somewhere…Why didn't you ask her were her seat was?"-Wave asked.

"I was…nervous and left home early this morning. It's these clothes. They are a bit embarrassing."-Bols said in a soft tone of voice as he blushed through his mask.

"Really…"-Wave said as he rolled his eyes, making his best effort at not pointing out that this was the second time he had actually seen Bols wearing any sort of clothing over his torso.

"I swear the pink freak is giving me the stink eye over there! If his lordship wasn't watching from the Imperial balcony, I would just go over there and punch her lights out!-Seryu said as she fumed.

"You should be more mature, Seryu. Don't fall for her immature provocations."-Run said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Really? Then what about that?"-Seryu said as she pointed at the other side of the arena, were Leone was sticking her tongue back at them.

"You were saying? What's the deal with you and busty fleabag over there, by the way? Ever since you went on that exploration mission together, she seems to enjoy annoying you"-Seryu asked.

"She just likes annoying me because she has no class or manners whatsoever. But she is wrong if she thinks I'll fall for her childish acts…"-…."-Run stopped mid sentence as he saw that Leone was patting her behind as she stared right at him while making a face.

"Ohhh…now that's a declaration of war if I've ever seen one"-Seryu grinned as Run tried his best to not show his annoyance.

"Look, this is just a friendly competition…let's just compete, have fun and let the best team win"-Tatsumi said, in a clear effort to cool everyone down.

"Of course the best team will win, Tatsumi. The Jaegers are the best team so we will win…and then, we will celebrate…both as a team and…privately"-Esdeath said as she placed her hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, causing him to wince at the mere thought of what she meant by "celebrate".

"Maybe it's not too late to switch teams?"-Tatsumi thought as a bell's chime echoed through the arena.

"The first event is about to begin! Run and Seryu of the Jaegers and Leone and Mine of Night Raid report to the center of the arena!"-Kaskade announced, making the called out teigu users to calmly make their way towards her, as she waited them in the middle of the arena, next to a strange pedestal with several button and levers on top of it.

"Fine, we are here…what humiliating test are you going to inflict on us?"-Run groaned.

"It seems like it's already pretty clear who will win if you have that attitude!"-Leone grinned as she stretched her back, causing a roar to emerge from the crowd.

"Ready for a beating, pink freak?"-Seryu mockingly said as she stared at Mine. Koro stared out from her back, as he comfortably sat inside the backpack Seryu carried.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, tin can girl…you don't want your beloved lordship to see you being a bad girl."-Mine replied mockingly

"Hush, you all. Now, Leone and Run, both of you are clearly the most agile and fast members of your respective teams, so it would be pointless to make you race or fight each other. Instead, all the winner needs to do in order to win is to hold on to this"-Kaskade said as she took out two lengths of cloth, one red and one blue, and tied them to the waists of Leone and Run respectively, who stared at them in disbelief.

"Wait, so it's just a game of tag? What are we, toddlers?"-Run asked.

"Well, in terms of teamwork and skill with your teigus, yes, most of you are. But I didn't say this wouldn't be "just a game of tag", did I?"-Kaskade grinned as she pressed a button, making the whole arena rumble as if it was in the epicenter of an earthquake.

"What the hell?"-Leone yelped as a series of pillars emerged from below, and suddenly both Run and she were several meters above the ground…were a pool of water had formed in the circular area were the dozen or so pillars had emerged.

"Well, this is going to be easy for me…"-Run said as he extended his wings and flew up…only to be almost knocked senseless by a rotating rod that emerged from a nearby pillar that was above him.

"What was that?"-Run gasped as he barely dodged a second rotating rod with a target board on the middle of it…which was attached to the same pillar Leone was on top of, and which now suddenly descended at high speed.

"Gahhhhh!"-Leone yelled as she barely managed to jump of the pillar and land on top of one near it, as it disappeared under the water, only to emerge again…the rest of the pillars suddenly sprouted the same rotating rods with targets on them along their length and began to move upwards and downwards randomly as well.

"You two will have to keep moving and keep your eyes on each other if you want to win! Also, if you fall into the water, it's an automatic loss for your team!"-Kaskade screamed from below.

"What about the two of us?"-Mine asked as she pulled out Pumpkin from her back.

"Yeah, are we just going to stare at them going at each other?"-Seryu huffed as she made a quick movement with her arms, which caused them to split open and reconfigure themselves, thus revealing the machine guns inside them.

"Not really…"-Kaskade grinned mischeviously as she pushed another button, which caused both Mine and Seryu to be launched into the air as a springboard revealed itself beneath each one's feet. Each of them landed on the farthest plattaforms on each side, which then begin to also move up and down, stopping inches from the water below.

"You two cannot shoot each other or your teammate's opponent, but you can shoot the targets on the rods! Doing so will change their rotation, so use it strategically to help your teammate!"-Kaskade yelled at them.

"Of all the insane stunts to pull off…how the hell does she comes up with this stuff?"-Chelsea gasped as she looked at Leone and Run chase each other while avoiding the rotating rods and moving platforms, while both Mine and Seryu began to shoot the targets, thus making the chase become even more hectic.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to what she can actually do when motivated…everyone, pay attention, because you bet she will have something similar to put you on edge when it's your turn on the arena"-Najenda answered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena…

"How did she do that? And when?"-Tatsumi gasped as he looked at the spectacle above him. Run had just divebombed at Leone, who jumped over him and had made a swipe at his cloth tag, missing by inches…but the same missed maneuver thankfully caused her to avoid a spinning rod Seryu had just managed to turn around with a well placed shot.

"She probably had the imperial engineer corps work underneath the arena during the days we were outside the capital; there's a very deep underground facility underneath it from the time when this was a coliseum during the early centuries of the Empire, so she probably has different structures, traps and who knows what else underneath us"-Esdeath said, with a look that showed she was actually impressed.

Meanwhile, on the Imperial Balcony

"I must say, Prime Minister, your daughter's work for this exhibition is quite…impressive"-Emperor Makoto said as he stared in awe at the spectacle in front of him. The crowd seemed to go wild as the competition became more and more frantic.

"Yes, she has always had a…gift for gadgetry and technology. Especially when her inventions are to be used on vict…I mean volunteers."-Budou said in a grim tone of voice.

"Still, the real reason for these games is quite sound; the Imperial Teigu users are not used to operate as team as much as they should, and if her suspicions about more teigus being active outside the Empire's borders are correct…"-The Leader of the Path of Peace said in an inquisitive voice.

"I must admit I considered her theories just part of her deranged fascination with Teigus, but the sudden loss of communication with the Northern Kingdom and the reports of both our spies and diplomatic corps in the area about their army mobilizing a large number of troops days ago without hearing from them so far is worrisome. And when you add to the equation Syura's unknown whereabouts and the unknown status of the alchemist she suspected as a possible lead towards him…well, it seems my daughter's theories might not be as farfetched as she makes them sound like."-Budou added.

"Have we received word from any of our northern border outposts?"-Emperor Makoto asked.

"Most of them have nothing to report, but the main outpost that watches over the northern tribes sector has yet to send a messenger back. Operation Protocol says that if we do not receive any answer in 48 hours, we should send an exploration force to ensure everything is okay"-Budou answered.

"It certainly would be wise, when the northern kingdom actions are taken into account. I'm assuming a joint task force of the Jaegers and Night Raid will be assigned if we need to do so?-The Path of Peace's Leader asked.

"You assume correctly, your holiness. We might be at peace within our borders and outside of them, but it always pays to be cautious."-Budou answered.

Meanwhile, back the arena…

The contest raged on as the combination of the shooting skills of both Mine and Seryu made things more and more hectic for their respective teammates; with each target being hit, the spinning rods moved faster and faster as the platforms ascending and descending patterns became more and more random, forcing both Run and Leone to keep moving constantly to avoid being knocked over.

"Guess it's time to fight dirty if we want this to end"-Run though as he flew upwards, and made a quick sign at Seryu, who nodded with a smile and shoot at the target of the rod Leone had just avoid, making it turn back at her.

"What the hell are they up to?"-Mine couldn't finish her thought as Run spread his wings completely, and dived down towards Leone, who was in the middle of avoiding the rod headed towards her.

"Oh no you don't!"-Mine yelled as she aimed and shoot towards the target on the rod behind Run.

Run grinned as he saw the shoot, and then turned back upwards as he extended his wings upwards.

"GOD'S WINGS!-Run yelled as he activated his trump card at the last instant, causing his wings to turn into twin shields that deflected Mine's shoot…making it hit the very target of the rod leane had just jumped over, making it change back to its original direction.

"OH CRAP!"-Leone managed to yell as the rod hit her in the stomach and send her flying down, where she hit the water with a splash.

"And it's over! The Jaegers win the first event!"-Kaskade announced as she pressed a button, causing the rods to stop spinning and return inside the platforms, as these stopped moving and began to lower down, as the crowd went wild.

"Good match. I guess even former assassin's aren't used to trickery."-Run said as he landed on the edge of the water, folding back his wings and then offering his hand to a soaking wet Leone, who accepted it.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!"-Leone grinned as she pulled down, causing Run to fall in the water with a scream.

"Oh, that was low!"-Seryu said as she walked up to Mine, who was staring at Run and Leone's sudden splashing war from the edge of the water.

"Not as low as this!"-Mine said evilly as she slapped Seryu in the back, causing her to scream as she lost her balance and started to fall face first in the water.

"Koro! Help!"-Seryu managed to yell, causing Koro to jump out of the backpack and grab to the first thing he saw.

Which, unfortunately, turned out to be Mine, thus causing her to be pulled down as well by Koro's chain with a muffled curse, resulting in two splashes of water as both Seryu and Mine fell in together.

"Well, at least we can say we didn't lose gracefully"-Lubbock said as Night Raid and the audience stared at the splashing war taking place before everyone's eyes.

"Esdeath and her goons just won one battle, Lubbock. You bet we will be winning the war, since now the kid's gloves are off. If they are going to fight dirty, we will teach them a lesson in how to do so!"-Najenda grinned as an evil glow shined in her eye.

**Next Chapter: We get our first look at Dorothea's diary for an inside look at the Children and its members. After that, the second event of the Teigu Games puts sister versus sister, and devious shape shifter versus naïve navy man in Kaskade's demented version of the ultimate survival sport of all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Well, seems like the AGK manga is entering its last arc, and by the looks of things, it all seems quite grim in terms of what seems to be teased in terms of plot and characters. Well, that's just my opinion, anyways. Now we get to look at the Children from the inside out with the first of Dorothea's diary entries, a bit of a narrative experiment I've wanted to try. Hope its enjoyed by everyone.**

**Chapter 19: From the diary of the alchemist Dorothea: Part One**

_It's been months since I cast my humanity aside and became something I wouldn't have dreamed possible years ago. To think that my human body, even with all the modifications and enhancements my alchemic skills and knowledge, would became something like the shell that now houses my soul and mind seems to defy reason and science, yet here we are._

_I'm committing these thoughts to ink and paper, not just out of choice, but as part of the very experiment I've become a vital part of: to unleash the real power of the ancient weapons and devices known as teigus and use it to create a superior form of existence…and all under the orders and designs of a being whose words and actions defy classification or even belief…but I am getting ahead of myself._

_It all started with the fall of the corrupt Prime Minister Honest, betrayed and killed by the woman he foolishly thought he could control as a puppet. With Honest dead and the Empire being essentially cleansed of his corruption and filth, whatever original purpose I had been contacted and hired by his very son, Syura, was now devoid of any reason to be or reward to be obtained by myself and the other teigu users he had recruited._

_But before Syura could meet with us again, my "comrades" and I were approached by him and his followers first._

_I have never been one to make any qualms or excuses about my bursting pride and analytical nature, so the fact that the second I laid eyes on Schatten I was overwhelmed by a combination of fear and fascination says it all about the effect he had on my comrades and I. Not just because of his power and abilities, as impressive and unbelievable as they were and still are, but because of his very presence._

_To this day, I still wonder if he is actually human or even was so at one point in his past. To hear him speak, to see him fight and to witness his every action is akin to looking at a God or a Devil…no matter how hard you try, you cannot shake the overwhelming feeling that he isn't actually part of the same world, that you can't fully understand what he is with your limited senses._

_Even after becoming part of his Children and abandoning my humanity, I cannot feel any closer to the truth of what this "man" is or even what his purpose is whatsoever…yet I cannot walk away or betray him…not after all he's showed me and what doors of forbidden knowledge he has opened for me. And it all begins with the Conversion Process he allowed me to develop, which in the ended only further proved how mistaken and naïve humanity actually is._

_For millennia, we have seen the Teigus as just weapons and tools from a golden era, its powers and inner workings unknown and lost to time._

_But we were wrong._

_Teigus were never meant to be stuck in the form of tools and weapons; Why else would only a select few even be able to wield their powers effectively? Why would a clash between two teigu users always end up with one user dying? Who in his right mind would develop a weapon or tool that needs a particular user in order to be used effectively in the first place? And why even bother developing said tools and weapons when you could actually create living, obedient and immortal beings with the same power flowing within them? _

_The answer Schatten gave me to all these questions was so simple and obvious, I felt like I had been explained a joke no one had ever understood in history._

_It never was about the Teigus. It was always about the users._

_Every teigu has a core, whether they are a weapon, a tool or a living being. This core, created from ancient alchemy techniques that extracted the power of the danger beasts of old and caged it, is what gives a Teigu its amazing powers and abilities. Whatever shape or form the core has been inserted into is merely a delivery device for the user to be able to access and wield that power; and the more powerful the user's emotions, thoughts and soul resonates with the core, the more of the core's power and abilities the user can access and wield._

_While this explained the selectiveness and randomness of a Teigu's response to different users, it still didn't answer the later questions I enunciated above. Once again, Schatten's answer shattered everything I thought I knew about the world and it's past._

_A fight between teigu users is the very same conflict that has defined the nature and history of the world. The strong survive and thrive, the weak die and are weeded out. This universal truth was that gave the danger beasts their amazing abilities and powers, as they changed and adapted in order to survive…and so do the teigus, made from those very beasts. A teigu user grows stronger and gains new abilities the more he fights and becomes one with the core inside his teigu, and this leads inevitably to confrontation of other teigu users; those who can adapt their teigus and their abilities, expand upon them and make them evolve survive and strengthen both themselves and their teigu's core…and once maximum resonance has been reached, a teigu user can potentially become one with the core and become something beyond humanity or danger beast: A true teigu._

_Looking back at Dr. Stylish's note and experiments, the truth became so much clearer; Stylish had gambled on a fusion of human, technology and danger beast as a way to emulate the power of teigus, but his approach had a crucial flaw…_

_Stylish saw life as the key component in his research…when in the end, it was Death all along._

_This was the greatest revelation Schatten gifted upon me: That a teigu user, in order to undergo conversion and fuse with his teigu's core needs to truly leave everything behind, even his life. In order to be reborn, one must not only first die, but also have a driving emotion that would create the final resonance effect that fuses the teigu Core with the user, and thus revives him as a true teigu._

_In my case, it was my unending thirst for knowledge, the driving motion that has been behind every choice in my life…I simply wished to know and learn more about the truth of this world, and the strength of my desire and willpower enabled me to be reborn._

_But it's not enough to have a desire or wish to be reborn; without the proper drive, the actual emotional and spiritual link that binds the user to his or her teigu core, the conversion process can became a failure, or even worse, and aberration. The Clown and the Pirate are perfect examples of this, as they lacked the strength of spirit and motivation of will to overcome the bonding process: they are more danger beasts than human now._

_Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say…after all, even a failed experiment can yield positive data and interesting results once in a while._

_It's getting late, and Syura will awaken from the process soon…guess we will soon find out how determined and strong the former son of the prime minister actually was. If he fails to live up to the challenge, well, Cosmina can always use a new pet._

_Schatten has made it clear Syura is the first in the last group of potential recruits for The Children. I will elaborate more on each member of the group and the story behind its name next time._

_For now, I have a sweet and bitter prince to rudely awake to what will either be his dreams come true or a nightmare he will never awake from._

**Next Chapter: The Teigu games continue, and after that, we get to see Dorothea's notes on each member of The Children and the mysterious Voice they all refer to.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I want to thank all the reviewers that have PM'ed me with questions, criticism and comments, as they have pointed out a few plotholes/mistakes and also helped me see some areas of the story that needed further development. This chapter (specially its opening) is dedicated to them. Also, due to popular demand, I'm thinking of doing a couple side series for this story: one would focus on the shared past of Esdeath, Najenda and Kaskade at the Imperial Academy, and the other would be all about Esdeath and Tatsumi's "engaged" life together. Please comment if you think one or both of those ideas you would like to see materializing on !**

**Chapter 20: Teigu Games: Round Two!**

The Imperial Palace, a few days ago…

Prime Minister/General Budou watched in silence as most of the ministers and other members of the Imperial Council left the meeting room, until only he, the Emperor and the Path of Peace's leader were the only ones left sitting at the head of the table.

"Now that the regular weekly council meeting is over, I believe it's time for us to discuss General Kaskade's report and her suggested plan of action for the Imperial Army's Teigu users. Do any of you have any questions before proceeding?"-Budou asked, in a tone voice that made very clear he was absolutely sure there were questions to be asked.

He sighed deeply as both the Emperor and the Path of Peace's Leader raised their hands like a couple of school children. Sometimes their maturity and intelligence made him forgot that they both were extremely young for their current places of power.

"Are these questions about my daughter?"-Budou asked in somber tone. He placed his palm on his face and groaned as both young men nodded.

"I suppose it's my duty to answer them, then."-Budou added as she exhaled deeply.

"I was rather impressed by her knowledge and personality, Prime Minister. It's just that some of the information on her personal files from the Imperial Intelligence Ministry is…somewhat strange"-Emperor Makoto said.

"I agree with his Imperial highness on his assessment of your daughter, General. Still, I have to also agree on the information we were given on her being…odd. For example, it says here that she graduated with top marks on all classes and disciplines at the Imperial Academy, yet the Academy's council designated her as unfit for army duties. Why was that?"-The Leader asked, with a puzzled expression of amusement, as if he just wanted to hear Budou's answer.

"I'm afraid that my daughter, while fully inheriting her father's tactical and fighting abilities, unfortunately did not also inherit my passion for battle or patriotism. She's actually a self-declared pacifist…unless she is involved in a situation where damage to her precious Teigus or impediments to her research is made. She can be quite…formidable in those occasions."-Budou said with a heavy and grim expression.

"I see…that would explain why she was actually undefeated during academy duel tournaments, yet she always obtained third place on them."-Emperor Makoto asked.

"Indeed it does your highness. She can incapacitate and defend easily against most adversaries, but she simply refuses to commit any real violence or direct attacks, as she considers them pointless. Therefore, she can easily obtain victory in a duel or confrontation, but in military terms, her reluctance for any sort of direct violence makes her a failure as a soldier of the Imperial Army"-Budou replied.

"So she can actually best generals like Esdeath and Najenda in combat? That seems…implausible, if you pardon my disbelief."-The Leader asked with a smile. Budou was now sure he was just enjoying his discomfort.

"Well, given the personal relationship and past story she has with those two mania…I mean, generals, my daughter is quite versed when it comes to manipulating them and predicting their actions on a personal level. But such experience and skill would be worthless in a real fight with either of them. To be honest, I think those two enjoy falling for her tricks and traps as some twisted form of displaying friendship of some sort. I'm certain that's the case in my daughter's side, at least"-Budou said with a loud sigh, making clear he was not comfortable with the subject.

"I see, well, love and friendship can certainly take many forms, Prime Minister."-The Leader said with a pure smile that made Budou feel like he was the punch line to some joke he did not enjoy much at all.

"Well, with that clear, I have to say I'm in complete agreement with General Kaskade's report and suggested plan of action regarding the teigu situation. Which is why I will accept her proposal and place both the Jaeger and Night Raid under her direct command, so she can test their abilities and experience, analyze their teigu's and conduct any operations that lead to any lost teigu's being discovered and placed again in Imperial care"-Emperor Makoto said.

"With all due respect, Is that wise, your highness? General Kaskade has no real combat experience, and relieving generals Esdeath and Najenda from commanding their respective units could be…problematic."-Budou said, trying hard not to convey his panic over the idea of his daughter given free rein to act upon plans of her own design.

"I believed so at first, Prime Minister…but it is undeniable that when it comes to knowledge, experience and investigation of Teigus, General Kaskade is without equal. And her being left in charge of managing the Jaegers and Night Raid would also mean generals Esdeath and Najenda would return to full active field duty leading their squads, which would be absolutely crucial in case of General Kaskade's…theories being correct"-The Leader added.

"I see. That is a sound explanation for your decision, your Highness. Please excuse me for doubting your judgment"-Budou said as he bowed his head.

"Doubting my judgment is your biggest duty and responsibility, Prime Minister. After my actions and lack of vision during Honest's reign of corruption and abuse, I cannot afford being misled or even blindly obeyed"-Emperor Makoto said with a heavy heart.

"Your trust honors me, my Emperor"-Budou said as he raised his head, the pride he felt for the young boy's honesty and wisdom raising his spirits immediately.

"I also approved her plans for developing new shared training and military exercises for both units, either as teams or individuals, Prime Minister. While both squads are extremely experienced with operating as a group, their shared history and…personal history does make a case for them learning to act as whole unit and developing trust and experience acting on the field together. Especially with Generals Esdeath and Najenda back in the field, something your daughter, er…bluntly pointed out was "akin to putting a cat and a dog in the same rat filled bag""-Emperor Makoto blushed slightly as he read from the report.

"I'm afraid she has always been…a bit colorful when it comes to expressing her opinion, your highness"-Budou said.

"Changing the subject, I just hope General Kaskade's theory of this rogue western alchemist being our best hope for locating Syura and any teigus he absconded with is correct. Specially given her rather…colorful assessment of the individual in question"-The Leader said as he changed the subject.

"Indeed…I must said that if my own daughter refers to anyone as, and I quote from her report: "a sick, amoral and inhuman bitch without any restraints or scruples of whom I hope can get my hands around her neck again", then that person should be dealt with."-Budou couldn't help wince a bit while reading from the thick report file.

"I am more worried about your daughter's…more outlandish theory, to be honest"-Emperor Makoto said.

"You mean her suspicion of the conflicting reports and the loss of contact of our northern kingdom spies being related to unknown teigu users? It does seem farfetched, but she makes a good case for an investigation to be ordered"-The leader said as he stared at the report.

"Indeed she does. If the Northern kingdom indeed mobilized several of their army's legions just before contact was lost, that means one of two things: Either the Northern Kingdom is moving troops towards our shared border, or they are dealing with something within their land dangerous enough to warrant a military operation on such a scale. I assume all of us agree neither prospect is something to take lightly"-Emperor Makoto asked.

"I will dispatch orders to our frontier forts and military camps to be on alert and conduct recognizance missions as soon as possible, your Highness"-Budou said.

"Thank you. I just hope your daughter's fears are unfounded, Prime Minister. But you can't be too cautious."-Emperor Makoto replied.

"Especially when it involves my daughter"-Budou thought grimly.

The Present: The Imperial Arena.

"I don't care what the Emperor, the Prime Minister or that weird guy from the path of Peace think. General Kaskade is absolutely insane!"-Wave though as he carefully moved across the labyrinth of columns, passages and walls that minutes ago had been revealed inside the arena's underground with a touch of a button.

"Seriously, of all the challenges to subject us to, dodgeball? What are we, twelve?"-Wave moaned as he clutched a rough, heavy looking ball in his right hand. Being hit with it would definitely knock anyone unconscious, as Kaskade has assured him and the other participants.

However, he still was somewhat impressed at the rather sadistic spin Kaskade had managed to put on the sport he used to play at the Imperial navy academy. The addition of the labyrinth to the game made things infinitely worse, as he knew he could run into Akame or Chelsea at any moment, or even be ambushed by one of them…he hoped Kurome was alright, even if Kaskade had not announced anyone being eliminated from the match yet.

The worst part was that the labyrinth was without a roof, so Wave should had been able to hear the crowd looking from above at them…but there was complete silence, as Kaskade had warned them; something about an invention of her dampening the sounds from outside the labyrinth while enhancing the ones within it, while also allowing her to transmit her announcements.

Wave stopped dead on his tracks as he heard the sounds of footsteps from the next corner; as silent as a shadow, he pressed himself against the wall and slowly moved to the corner's edge…

"GOTCHA!"-Wave yelled as he jumped out of the corner, ball at the ready…

Only to hit the wall on the other side as Kurome´s scream of panic at his sudden appearance completely made him forgot his current situation.

"Wave! Are you okay?"-Kurome yelped as she helped him back on his feet.

"Yes, I just…was caught off guard. Never thought I would run into you first."-Wave blushed as he let her lift him up.

"I thought you were my sister or Chelsea…this labyrinth isn't like anything I've ever seen; the sound distortion and lightning makes it hard even for me to keep track of time or position."-Kurome said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, we can make now that we are together. Wait, I have an idea! Hand me your cookie bag!"-Wave said as Kurome did so.

"See, I remember this story about some kids lost in the forest who used breadcrumbs to mark the path so they wouldn't get lost. Didn't work for them because birds ate the breadcrumbs, but since there are no birds here, it should work for us…let's hope you brought enough cookies…."-Wave said as he opened the bag…and found himself staring at a bunch of lollypops.

The sudden realization that Kurome would never hand over her cookie bag to anyone hit him just as hard as the ball that smashed against the back of his neck, knocking him out cold immediately.

"Kurome" grinned evilly as she picked up the bag and the ball and disappeared in the darkness, as the floor opened below the slumped body of Wave and he disappeared from sight.

"And Wave is out of the game, people! It seems love is indeed a powerful force, but I'd say this also makes a point for mixing it with stupidity for maximum effect!"-Kaskade laughed as Akame grimaced while moving as fast as she could through the passages, knowing her speed was key to surviving the match.

However, she wasn't ready for what she encountered as she turned around a corner, finding herself on a large square clearing…were two Kuromes were facing off against each other.

"SISTER!"-Both Kuromes screamed as Akame stopped dead on her tracks, staring in disbelief.

"Who are you calling sister, you phony?"-Both Kuromes said simultaneously.

"Wait…what is going on….Chelsea?"-Akame asked, suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Yes?"-Both Kuromes said at the same time.

"HEY!"-The both reacted immediately.

"Stop that! She's the real Kurome!"-the twin Kuromes argued as they refused to let their eyes go from either their double or Akame.

"Wait…Chelsea, why don't you just change back?"-Akame said as she clutched her ball nervously.

"Because if I do, she will knock you out as you're distracted by the change!"-Both Kuromes snapped back.

"How do you keep doing that?"-The Kuromes yelled at each other as they kept saying the same phrases, all while Akame stared at them as if she was trapped in her worst nightmare.

"Can't you tell your real sister from a fake?"-Both Kuromes pleaded with glazing eyes.

"AGHHHHHH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"-Akame yelled as she threw her ball forward.

It hit the Kurome on her right on the side of her face, only for the ball to bounce back and hit the left Kurome in the middle of her face as she turned around to see her double get hit.

Both Kurome's hit the ground like sacks of potatoes…except that the Kurome on the left vanished with a puff of smoke, revealing Chelsea's unconscious form.

"No no no no no! What have I done?'"-Akame gasped as she kneeled down in front of the passed out Kurome and Chelsea.

"Wow, people. Seriously, that was absolutely ruthless…guess that's why she's called the Red Eyed killer, everyone! Still, knocking out both your teammate and your opponent just like that. Still, she did recognize her sister right away, which is heartwarming, in a sick, painful sort of way. Anyway, Night Raid wins this match! A round of applause for the merciless Red Eyed Killer everyone!"-Kaskade announced as the deafening sound of applause and cheers revealed it as the walls disappeared and the ground raised back into the arena level.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Akame yelled as she cradled Kurome's unconscious body, her scream of regret drowned by the applause and cheers from the crowds.

**Next Chapter: Another peek at Dorothea's diary, as she writes down her thoughts on The Voice, Schatten and the most powerful members of the Children. And then it's the final match of the Teigu Games**!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Still waiting to see thoughts on opinions on making those side-stories to the main series! Time to see what Dorothea's written about and learn more about the Children. Then it's the finale of the Teigu Games arc.**

**Chapter 21: From the diary of the alchemist Dorothea: Part Two**

_I have finally perfected the conversion process, as the revivals of both Syura and Numa Seika have proven, much to Schatten's satisfaction. There is still a final trio of subjects for conversion, but getting their bodies will take some time and planning, which has left me with some time to collect my thoughts and expand on my writings, so I've decided to concentrate on the rest of the Children and what I've been able to discover and theorize about them…better to keep this information close to me for future reference and consulting._

_But before focusing on us Children, I must first make an attempt to document the phenomenon we all share and refer to as The Voice, given how vital it is to understanding our new nature and abilities._

_The Voice isn't even a voice at all, but more of a presence all Children can feel and experience; for a while I thought it was a control system Schatten had conjured on us, but now I've come to the conclusion that it's not even under his control, nor does it control us at all. It doesn't speak or command us, but rather wraps around us and provides us with something invaluable._

_What the Voice gifts us is clarity: The fundamental ability to see reality and its key components unfiltered and unaffected by the human mind of spirit; the Voice is a form of secondary consciousness that gently suggests to us Teigus to see beyond the material and the spiritual: in essence, it allows us to become unburdened and unaffected by our individuality, our emotions or our senses, all elements that distort reality and reinterpret it to fit in with an individual´s own and unique perspective. _

_Syura would be a perfect example of the effect the Voice has on a converted human; before being reborn as a Teigu, Syura was a vicious man child, his judgment and intelligence clouded by his obsession with surpassing his father and satisfying his own desires, all fueled by an inferiority complex that made him prone to act upon impulses and whims…but now, Syura shows almost none of those traits that encumbered and limited his abilities as both a teigu or a human being; his viciousness has been replaced by precision, his obsession with his father replaced with a fascination with Schatten and a deep desire to prove himself to him, and his inferiority complex is all but gone, replaced with an obsession with perfection regarding his abilities and the use of them; unburdened by his weaknesses as an imperfect human being, raised in an imperfect society and whose personality, traits and persona are all the product of nature, nurture and randomness, Syura has become something superior than he could ever be as a human. The Voice, in essence, cleansed him of the traits and emotions that affected his power and potential, and made him become as pure and perfected as he should be as a Teigu._

_The same goes for me, I must admit. The Voice has allowed me to focus my mind and skills on my research on a level I would have never been able to achieve as a human; pride, ambition and desire would had gotten in the way of seeing things clearly of being able to link the processes and evidence that has furthered my research to unparallel new heights of genius; in essence, the Voice is what makes us true Teigus; we have all the emotions and feelings of humans, but without them burdening us or getting in the way of our functions and talent as its often and inevitably the case with them. Complete and utter clarity, thus giving us an understanding and comprehension of the world beyond human capability._

_The Voice also gives us something else: It comfort us and keeps ups from shattering under such a worldview; like a mother's embrace or the warmness of a lover, it provides us with support, a lingering sensation of comfort and belonging. It doesn't control us or manipulates us, but instead, it shows us the way to our objectives, it guides us while allowing us to remain individuals yet connected through a feeling of belonging to a new species altogether._

_However, make no mistake: The Voice is external to us. It is someone else's presence looking out for us, caring for us and providing us with both sanity and meaning as we leave our humanity behind. For that alone I dare say none of us children could even imagine ignoring or not following the Voice, even if we can…in the end, it is as much a part of us as we are of it. _

_It binds us together. It keeps us together. It makes us whole._

_Schatten has made very clear that finding and releasing the source of the Voice will be both our reward and that of humanity's. I have no qualms in admitting I utterly believe him…and can't help but wonder who or what is behind it. I yearn to see that mystery revealed and bask upon its warmth and truth._

_Now, my thoughts move to my new…companions, or even family, as if I would ever admit it so._

**_Schatten_**

_My research and devices have proven the one suspicion I had about Schatten: He is not like us, yet he is one of us._

_Improving on some of the theories and basic experiments of a fellow…teigu researcher I hope never to see again (unless it involves her suffering and perishing at my hands. I do not take kindly to rival researchers who see my work as "immoral" or "twisted"), I've been able to create devices capable of detecting the fluctuations and signatures emitted by a Teigu core, which we all have inside of us, regardless of our conversion level; it's essentially the source of our powers and our very soul/core._

_Except for Schatten. He has no detectable core at all. In fact, he doesn't even seem to emit or show any core related fluctuations or signatures whatsoever; which means that he may very well represent a level of conversion even superior to the rest of us…or he might be another, unique kind of Teigu._

_Or perhaps he is able to hide or control his core to the point of becoming invisible to my devices and experiments._

_Either way, this only fuels my fascination with him, both as subject of research and a leader._

_What kind of events would even be required to form or give shape to someone like him? Schatten is, for lack of a better word, unreal. His voice, personality and presence absolutely dominate everything and everyone around him, as if his natural state is one of dominance; when you couple this with the sheer extent of his powers and how he wields them, words like God or Demon fall shorter of defining him. Hel,l his very power defies all logic, as he doesn't control or create shadows or darkness…HE IS DARKNESS. And this darkness does not fear nor is vanished by the light._

_But for all his power, ruthlessness and dominance, Schatten also emits an aura of humanity and humility that seems like that of a saint or angel. He can butcher thousands in battle and commit acts of incredible cruelty, yet he can also show incredible mercy, empathy or warmth towards those he cares about. He could easily rule us by fear or force, but instead, he rewards loyalty with kindness and care. He seems to take a special care for those he sees as innocent or abused, and he takes incredible care in not endangering civilians in his operations and when sending any of us on a mission._

_He seems to truly, deeply care for all of us, specially Ardere, Relam and Harukore; he may sem annoyed or be strict with the others, but he is more of a stern father figure than a ruthless leader…even if his words and voice make clear that anyone interfering with his goals will be deal with._

_I think Ardere, of all people, provided me with the best definition of Schatten I can think of:_

**_"_****_I've seen many men, women and even children call themselves noble, either because of birthright, power or wealth…but only Schatten truly lives up to the very meaning of the word. That's why I fear him and love him with the same breath. A true noble man in this corrupt world of ours…he is a paradox, and anomaly and an aberration; a monster of his own design, ready to lay not only his life, but his soul and memory on a mission of such nobility and selflessness this world and those who claim to control it cannot fathom or understand it. To be the enemy of humanity but also its savior. That is his destiny. That is his burden. And nothing will stop him from achieving it. His very existence is rejected by this corrupt world, and instead of surrendering and accepting his fate, he defies it…and chooses to wage war against all of creation in order to change the very nature of the world."_**

_A burdened monster who wields powers unfathomable and incomparable, yet fully aware of what he has become and how further he will fall in order to achieve a noble goal. That is Schatten. And for better or worse, I will follow him to the very end, just so I can see if he truly can make what no conqueror, emperor or king ever has: To change the very nature of the world._

**_Ardere:_**

_Passion._

_That is what Ardere is. Pure, burning and bright passion. _

_Everything she does, every word she says, every breath she takes makes the air around her change and become thick and heavy with a heat unlike anything in this world._

_For Ardere's spirit burns for release, to wrap itself around the world and consume it, leaving nothing but the ashes of ecstasy and satisfaction._

_But Ardere burns for only one purpose above all: getting back her daughter, Esdeath._

_I've seen obsession consume and drive men and women to insanity, but Ardere is different…she is fueled by it, becoming stronger and more dedicated to her goal of not only reuniting with her daughter, but with what he refers as "saving her"._

_They say nohing's stronger than a mother's love; having seen Ardere in action, I would say that some motherly loves are far stronger and scarier than most._

_Ardere seems fixated with Esdeath to the point that she openly admits she follows Schatten only to get her daughter back…but for what purpose? And why is Schatten so supportive of Ardere's goal?_

_Truly someone like Esdeath would make for an impressive true Teigu, but Ardere has made no comment on this being what she desires…all we know is that she wants her daughter to become what she was meant to be. She almost seems disappointed and downright angry with Esdeath on a whole._

_I usually do not pity my enemies or future experimentation subjects…but whatever Ardere has in store for her daughter makes me feel she would rather be better off dead…because if someone as powerful and deadly as Esdeath is not what her mother intended her to be, what else could she possible have in mind for her?_

_On a sidenote, while I've seen Ardere summon and control fire and explosions at will, nothing makes me certain this is the full extent or nature of her powers. I definitely need to investigate more on her, especially when she is on the battlefield or on a mission._

**_Relam:_**

_Loyalty. That is the very essence of Relam, who can summon and control lightning at will._

_Relam would and will do anything for Schatten. She seems to owe him not only her life and freedom, but her very existence. She lives, fights and kills for him, and would take her own life if he asked her to…yet he treats him with a special level of compassion and kindness. _

_My theory is that Relam was a living teigu once, which Schatten freed and gave full sentience at one point. However, this doesn't account for her personality and conduct; for a being given freedom of thought recently, she seems to be awfully human and experienced…almost as if she already had been in the first place._

_Her obsession with the living imperial teigu known as Susanoo only deepens the mystery: is it possible that they share an actual connection or link beyond being living teigus? And if so, what does this mean for the true nature of living humanoid teigus?_

_Perhaps the golden age of the Empire wasn't as advanced as we thought…perhaps not even them could create living humans out of alchemy and magic._

_Perhaps they could only convert humans into living, obedient teigus back then. If so, I can only wonder about two things: What kind of process would take to accomplish such a thing? And what kind of human being would even subject himself to it, and actually survive it?_

**_Harukore:_**

_Insanity. That is all there is to Harukore._

_Fine, I am not being fair to her, but given how annoying and downright scary she can be, can you blame me? She does seem to retain some level of sanity and composure around Schatten, Ardere and Relam. I think she respects the first and fears the other two._

_Harukore's origins are a complete mystery, and to be honest, I rather see them remaining as such. Even I shudder at imagining who or for what reason anyone would create someone like Harukore at all._

_I initially though the little perverted and sadistic freak acted like this out of choice, but I soon stood corrected._

_Harukore's real power as a Teigu isnt just the unbreakable, barbed chains that emerge from her body and wrap rightly around her, and that she can control at will. Her true power is her ability to become stronger, faster and deadlier the more pain she is in, which makes her a formidable adversary in battle…something even more twisted by the fact that Harukore seems to only be able to feel one and one sensation: Pain. And her body registers it as pleasure; whether she is the one suffering or inflicting it, pain fuels Harukore's power and makes her more and more unhinged in battle as she is overcame with lust and sensation._

_Oddly enough, she doesn't care for torture or executions; to Harukore, pain is an intimate, almost personal connection between her and her enemies, and she thrives on it. She may not kill her opponent at once, but she will make them wish she had done so._

_Her warped and limited sensual experience has also taken its toll on her mind; she has no concept of intimacy, personal space or even basic decency. Worse of all, she seems fixated on me as her plaything, which has lead to a constant and dedicated watch over my lab and personal quarter's security and impregnability. How she keeps getting into my bed at night vexes me to no end._

_At least she also has a fixation on Syura, which takes her off my hair once in a while…he certainly seems unhappy with the situation, but then again, Schatten is amused by her antics and lets her roam free as long as she doesn't interfere with his plans. Perhaps there is more depth to the connection between the two._

_It's getting late, and I should get things ready for the arrival of the new subjects. I will elaborate on the other Children after tomorrow's conversion._

**Next Chapter: It's all out battle royal in the finale of the Teigu games!******


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Time for the finale of the Teigu Games! Then it's another look at Dorothea's diary and the Children, and after that it will be time for a few fun chapters of character and relationship development. But the first confrontation between the Jaegers/Night Raid and The Children draws near!**

**Chapter 22: Teigu Games, Round three!**

The Imperial arena…

Esdeath, Tatsumi, Najenda and Lubbock stared in silence from the edge of the arena as the whole view in front of them transformed and reshaped itself as new structures, forms and devices popped from beneath the ground, as if the whole place had a will and life of its own. On the other edge of the arena, Bols and Susanoo stared at each other, as they both stood on a raised platform that gave them a vantage point of the whole area.

"How long have they been like that?"-Tatsumi asked.

"Almost an hour now. Seriously, a staring contest between a guy who doesn't need to blink and a guy wearing a gas mask all over his face. Are you sure Kaskade is an actual genius?"-Lubbock asked.

"Yes. Think about it, Lubbock. Susanoo is not only a living teigu, but also is tied to me, so Kaskade obviously wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt or damaged at all during these stupid games."-Najenda sighed.

"That fits her form of thinking. Impressive as always on its cleverness and insanity"-Esdeath said.

"What the hell do you think she has planned for us, Tatsumi?"-Lubbock asked as he looked at his friend and opponent.

"I have no idea…but given what the others went through, I doubt it will be a walk in the park"-Tatsumi replied.

"Still, you have to give it to Kaskade; this little show of hers has the public quite entertained, and let's face it, she has so far proven her point that we need to work on our teamwork between both units"-Najenda said, looking annoyed at not being able to smoke.

"Well, this is the chance for one of our teams to prove her wrong. And I will not let it go to waste."-Esdeath grinned as she looked at Najenda, who smiled back as she accepted the unspoken challenge.

"Well, I am glad you all are looking forward to your challenge!"-Kaskade said as she emerged from the ground behind the group, standing next to her command console.

"Gah! Why do you have to startle us like that?"-Lubbock said as he jumped at the sudden appearance of Kaskade.

"Oh please! You make it sound like I'm just toying with you all, as if this whole spectacle was nothing but a big experiment I'm running on each and every one of you right under your noses!"-Kaskade said with an unnerving laugh that made it all to clear she meant everything she just had denied.

"Fine. What sick, twisted, inhumane and downright humiliating challenge are you going to throw at us, Kaskade?"-Najenda huffed.

"Well, look at it yourself. I just finished setting the stage."-Kaskade beamed as the sounds of the arena transforming itself stopped all of a sudden.

The whole group stared in silence at the structure in front of them. For s few seconds, no one said anything, as even the public was speechless.

"It's…an obstacle course."-Lubbock said, puzzled. The whole arena was now a traditional military obstacle course, with climbing walls, step climbing hills, balancing logs over muddy water and rope courses. It looked as threatening as a children's playground.

"Fine, where are the traps, Kaskade? Are there danger beasts in the water pools? A minefield in the running stretches? Are the ropes electrified?"-Najenda asked.

"Nope, none of that. It's just as you see, a standard Imperial Army Training Obstacle Course."-Kaskade stated.

"It looks like its shorter and easier than the ones I used to train my old army. Seriously, Kaskade. This is not like you. Surely you are hiding something."-Esdeath said, looking disappointed all of a sudden.

"No, just a normal obstacle course. Nothing underhanded or strange about it"-Kaskade said as she shrugged.

"Well, then it's not really going to be a problem, is it? All we have to do is see who completes it first and its al over, easy as that"-Tatsumi smiled as he waved his hand around in a confident dismissive gesture.

That was when all of them heard the dual clicking sound that immediately followed Tatsumi's statement.

Both couples looked in the direction of the sound, only to realize it had been produced by the very sturdy, very short and very tight handcuffs that now banded the wrists of each couple together.

"What the hell…Kaskade!"-Najenda screamed as she turned around, causing Lubbock to be yanked around and fall on the floor.

"I said the course was completely normal. I never said it was the actual challenge"-Kaskade said with a devious grin.

"I don't see what the problem is with these. I mean, It's not like Tatsumi and I haven't been chained together before…although these handcuffs do have a rather short chain compared to the ones I prefer."-Esdeath purred as she moved closer to Tatsumi, who looked at his chained wrist with a look that implied he was considering chewing off his own arm to escape.

"Yeah, I can attest to that. But seriously, a chained together obstacle course? What are we, children?"-Lubbock groaned as he got up and brushed against Najenda just as Esdeath jumped on Tatsumi to hug him.

Both couples yelled in pain and shock as they were enveloped in a shower of sparks and lightning bolts, which stopped as they were separated by the shockwave generated by it.

"KASKADE! What the hell was that?"-Najenda yelled with all her hair standing up. Lubbock lay on the ground at her side, his clothes letting out some trails of smoke.

"Tasumi? Are you okay?"-Esdeath asked in a dizzy, somewhat entranced voice, as she wobbled around Tatsumi, who evaded her touch as she spun around in circles.

"That was a mild electrical shock produced by the handcuffs…see, the cuffs generate it when they are in close proximity, which adds an element of coordination and teamwork to the obstacle course. The charge is generated when the male and female ends get too close together. Get too close to your partner, and ZAP! You both get shocked!"-Kaskade replied with a smile.

"What the hell is the purpose of this torture device? I mean, what possible reason is there for making us wear it at all?-Najenda raged as she stared at an impervious Kaskade.

"I have to agree. I see no actual purpose or reason behind these…impressive restraining devices."-Esdeath said as she regained her composure. Tatsumi just stood as far as possible from her.

"Well, maybe the cuffs are a way to see how both of you are affected physically and mentally from being in combat situation with your respective fiancées. Maybe they are a handicap I devised to make each of you have to deal with prioritizing mission objectives and field performance over personal feelings. Maybe they are just my way of putting to the test the actual veracity and/or nature of your relationships. Maybe it's shocking abilities make it hard or near impossible for a teigu user to use his or her powers effectively or at all. Or maybe it's just a humiliating and torturous thing I came up with just to spice things up or because I was bored. Take your pick. Either way, only the team that can actually work together as a real, professional couple will succeed in clearing the course."-Kaskade said as she crossed her arms and stared at both generals, who stared back at her in disbelief for a few seconds, then stared at each other…and then bolted down running down the course with their partners being dragged on hanging for their lives, as they both had the same thought and reaction immediately.

"Seriously, so easy to read and manipulate."-Kaskade sighed as she adjusted her glasses.-"Gullible as well, if I may say so myself"-She added with an evil grin as she casually pushed a button on the command console.

Both couples stood death on their tracks as the whole arena started to shake, and the obstacle course's components suddenly were recalled back underground and started to disappear all around them, leaving the arena completely deserted and clear, with the exception of the platform were Bols and Susanoo stood, both still staring at each other.

"What the hell…Kaskade!"-Najenda growled.

"I LIED! GET USED IT!"-Kaskade yelled back as if she had heard Najenda's words.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted. We really need to stop falling for her lies every time."-Esdeath sighed, when all of sudden the ground began to shake again, as a huge hole formed from the arena's underground.

Both couples stared in unison as a platform raised itself from below, slowly closing the hole and revealing…

Nothing. There was nothing on the platform.

"Wait…is this for real?"-Lubbock asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Everyone focus. This has to be another of Kaskade's insane tricks"-Najenda replied.

"Stay close to me, Tatsumi…I don't mind the pain if it means you being safe next to me"-Esdeath said as she stepped closer to Tatsumi, who avoided her with a quick sidestep.

"It's okay! I can handle myself…wait, what is that?"-Tatsumi said as he looked down at the ground.

Right by his left foot, there was a small cat like creature, its fur yellow with brown streaks, which lead to a long tail that was almost as long as the creature's body.

"Is that a marg panther? Those things are the harmless danger beast in the empire! I swear Kaskade is just mocking us."-Najenda said as she stared in disbelief at the cute, harmless creature.

"We used to hunt a local version of these back in my tribe. They were delicious."-Esdeath said as she looked at the creature without showing any emotion whatsoever.

"How could you eat something that cute? Seriously, it's adorable!"-Lubbock said as the marg panther walked around them, suddenly stopping in front of Esdeath, looking up at her.

"Look, it seems like it likes you! You should pet it!"-Tatsumi said with a smile, to which Esdeath blushed slightly, as she stared in confusion at the completely harmless creature, which let out a small meow as kept staring at her.

"Well, if you think I should…."-Esdeath said, blushing brighter at the thought of Tatsumi encouraging her to do so. She kneeled down and extended her hand towards the creature, her face suddenly showing her anticipation and eagerness as her fingers were about to make contact with its soft fur…when suddenly a small arc of lighting formed between Esdeath's fingertips and the creature's head.

Which was followed by an immediate flash of lighting as the creature exploded in a shower of sparks, sending Esdeath flying backwards, which caused Tatsumi to be dragged by the chain of their handcuffs.

He landed face first on her chest, which was of course followed by a brighter and more powerful discharge of electricity from the handcuffs.

"What the hell? Did that thing just explode?"-Najenda said in disbelief, only to turn her gaze down as a sound drew her attention.

Another marg panther was by her side, and it suddenly placed its paw on Najenda's boot…which was also followed by the same static discharge…which was also followed by an explosion that send Najenda and Lubbock flying.

"What were those things?"-Tatsumi moaned as he and Esdeath got up, while Najenda and Lubbock staggered back to their feet as well.

"Oh, they are just an old, failed personal experiment of mine…you know, I wanted to create a harmless, docile danger beast that could serve as a power source. Eh, it never worked out, but I based the design for those handcuffs on their electrical properties, and decided to give them a test run as weapons; see, they are very empathic little creatures, so they get drawn to emotional fluxes like moths to flame…or to like, say, a couple of teigu users shackled together and forced to deal with their shared emotions while on a state of stress."-Kaskade's voice reverberated around the arena as several holes opened around it, revealing hordes of the meowing creatures.

"KASKADE! What the hell is the point of all this?"-Najenda screamed as her, Lubbock, Esdeath and Tatsumi ran for their lives as the creatures swarmed all around them, causing several to explode as they got close enough to each couple.

"Well, any smart enough leader would quickly figure out how to neutralize the creatures…and to do so while dealing with emotional distress brought on by romantic tension would definitely prove there is no issue with say, Imperial Army members having personal relationships within their units…specially with a unit composed of teigu users"-Kaskade explained among the explosions, screams and meowing.

"YOU CRAZY BIT…."-Najenda's curse was cut short as a whole horde of the creatures exploded all around her and Lubbock.

"Just keep running! We just have to figure out how to stop these!"-Esdeath said as she ran with Tatsumi in tow.

"Can't you just freeze them?"-Najenda replied in disbelief.

"I can't with these shackles on! I can handle the pain, but the shock screw ups with my summoning techniques! I can't risk encasing half the arena in ice"-Esdeath explained.

"Same goes for my teigu as well. The spasms alone from the shock could end up with all of us sliced into pieces"-Lubbock added.

"Same with Incursio! It's spear would end up being a lightning rod!"-Tatsumi replied.

"Of all the demented, sick strategies…not only did she thought this through, she had to made it completely humiliating"-Najenda said as the group kept running for their lives.

"Wait…she said the test was figuring out how to deal with these…and she did admit there's a relationship between the shackles and these…things…"-Esdeath said out loud.

"Yes…and she also specifically pointed out how they work by the proximity of the male and female shackles. She was oddly specific back there."-Najenda added.

"And that little speech of her about the reasons for doing this…she actually made emphasis on our emotions and ability to make choices under them…oh, that evil little…"-Esdeath grinned as the realization hit her.

"Yes…the test wasn't about winning at all, but about what we are willing to do in order to win!"-Najenda replied as she stopped running along with Esdeath.

"Esdeath? What are you two doing?"-Tatsumi asked as the horde of feline creatures approached them.

"Boss? Why are you two looking at us like that?"-Lubbock said as both him and Tatsumi noticed their respective superiors/lovers looking at both of them grimly.

"Tatsumi…"-Esdeath sighed heavily.

"Lubbock…"-Najenda said firmly.

"PLEAE FORGIVE US!"-Both Najenda and Esdeath said together as they kicked each of their respective shackled companions, causing Tatsumi and Lubbock to collide with each other just as the horde of marg panthers pounced on them.

The lighting explosion lighted the whole arena as if the sun itself had crashed into it…once the dust and smoke cleared, the still standing and unharmed forms of Najenda and Esdeath were revealed, as their end of the shackled laid on the ground by their sides, while Lubbock and Tatsumi were writhing in pain while cuddled together on a small crater formed from the detonation of the entire horde of marg panthers.

"And a round of applause to generals Esdeath and Najenda, everyone. I mean seriously, any general willing to sacrifice their loved ones in order to complete a mission is a force to be reckoned, isn't it? I'm glad they are on our side, because that was just ruthless; seriously, they didn't even hesitate. Talk about devotion to the Empire! That's it everyone, show's over!"-Kaskade's voice was drowned by the applause of the crowd.

"You know, she's gotten cleverer, hasn't she?"-Esdeath said as she looked at Najenda.

"Indeed she has. You think this was all planned for the start to make sure everyone saw we didn't get any problems over deciding over our engagements and our duty?"-Najenda.

"Maybe…or perhaps she was after something else. Either way, now I also get a whole day of nurturing my dear Tatsumi back to health, so Im pleased with how things turned out"-Esdeath said as she threw a moaning Tatsumi over her shoulder and walked away, a pleased smile on her face.

"Guess I should do the same. Come on, Lubbock, I have a first aid kit back home"-Najenda said as she grabbed Lubbock by one of his feet and dragged him behind her, as the public abandoned the arena.

_Official Imperial records would later show that the first and probably last Teigu Games ended in an even tie between the Jaegers and Night Raid units. Also, staring contests were prohibited as a form of spectacle or competition among the Imperial region, as was the use and manipulation of Danger Beasts for sporting events._

_Prime Minister Budou, who proposed and played a crucial role in the approval of both laws, would never comment on his reasons for his involvement on them._

**Next Chapter: We get another look at Dorothea's diary and the Children, and then it's time to see more of Tatsumi and Esdeath's daily life together.**


End file.
